


don't drown in the sea (stay with me)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Ocean Waves [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren has scars, Eren is so out of his depth when it comes to love and attraction, Erwin is a good podmate, Family Fluff, Farlan and Eren are also besties that drive Levi insane, Hanji and Eren are totally besties that drive Levi insane, Honestly guys this is pretty much fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I may have a thing for scars, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, Levi has scars, Levi is a badass even under the sea, Levi is a jerk sometimes, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mermaid!Levi, Mikasa is a good sister, Minor Violence, Physical Disability, Rituals, SO MUCH FLUFF, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, but that's not a surprise, courting, friendship fluff, humans are bad, mermaid!eren, oh Hanji, pretty much everyone is a mermaid actually, stay away from nets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are two very different mermaids.</p>
<p>Eren, a part of a tropical, shallow-water pod, is naturally curious and can't understand how deeper dwelling mermaids could stand to spend their lives down where the ocean is cold and dark, fearing the surface. To him, coexisting with the humans comes naturally and is merely another danger of living.</p>
<p>Levi, one such deeper dwelling mermaid, has spent his entire life in deep waters, defending himself against the bigger, more dangerous creatures of the sea in order to stay far away from the surface and the filthy humans that inhabit it. He has no desire to 'explore' and views anything human-related with scorn, unlike his pod-mate Hanji.</p>
<p>A series of events due to said pod-mate brings them together and changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny hit me last night right before I was about to go to bed and I just couldn't resist. I really like fantasy AU's and the few mermaid!ereri fics I've seen have been amazing so I figured I would try my hand at it.
> 
> Some important tidbits:
> 
> -I was faced with the issue of what to call Hanji when referencing their gender so for this fic the term 'mermaid' is just a universal term for any gender.
> 
> -Mermaids can have the features of any kind of fish in the sea depending on what kind of breed they are. However, when it comes to weapons of self defense, skills and features vary on depths of living and pods.

The sun danced through the waves in distorted lines, encasing the water around Eren in a bright hue of blue. The mermaid floated on the clear water, soaking up the sunshine and the warm smell of the island several hundred feet in front of him. His tail dipped in and out of the ocean lazily, green and gold fins spreading ripples over the ocean's surface with every smooth flick of his lower body. 

He was a part of a tropical pod, something of which his flashy fins easily showed off, and the warm waters were not foreign to him. Eren loved to feel the water, always warm even at night, and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his skin just as much. He loved the surface almost as much as the ocean because of this; loved to hear the gentle sounds of the ocean kissing the sand; loved to smell the sweet scent that came off the island's plant life. He was always careful, of course, to avoid the humans, but from his standing he couldn't see why avoiding the humans meant he had to avoid the surface altogether. The ocean could be just as dangerous as the surface after all. Besides, tropical mermaids were often dwelling in shallow waters which meant that, unlike other pods, the surface was something they coexisted with. Because of this, their kind was often the most seen--or in more severe cases--the most often killed. Due to the dangers of the surface, his race had adapted well over the years, to enforce certain rules and teachings to protect future tropical pods, and it had served them well. Almost two hundred years past then and the last mermaid killing was a distant memory.

Eren smiled, tipping his head back into the water with a content sigh. The gentle caw of seagulls slipped into his ears, a soothing melody that mixed well with the ocean's song. He didn't understand how other deeper water dwelling pods could survive so deep down without ever coming up. It seemed so desolate and boring to limit yourself when the ocean was such a vast place full of varying depths. Why not explore all that you could? Why stick to dark, lightless places, when you could know so much more? Why let fear control you?

The mermaid hummed, slipping below the water with a smooth flick of his tail. Webbed hands brushed against the shell of a familiar sea turtle, a series of soft clicks leaving his throat to greet Sasha, the dolphin accompanying him. Sasha was never found very far from Connie--Connie being the turtle who was waving lazily at him--and they'd been together almost since the day Eren had come to live at their reef.

No, Eren thought, accepting the pairs' invitation to swim with them before glancing back at the island. He didn't understand it one bit.

* * *

"Levi you really should come with us sometime!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly, eyes bright as they examined their newest findings. "The humans drop such useful things for my experiments!"

"When they drop a net to catch your stupid ass, will you find them so wonderful then?" Levi scoffed, lip curling as the mermaid tittered.

"Don't be silly, Levi!" Hanji grinned, glancing up from their bag. "I wouldn't let the net catch me! I'd cut it and take it for myself. The rope can be quite useful."

"Idiot," Levi scorned, tail moving faster to slice through the cold water. They were down deep, where little light pierced the water and only their superior eyesight gave them the ability to see. In these depths there was little vegetation in most places and more rock than anything else, with larger and more dangerous creatures lurking about. Younger offspring were kept close because of this, while the older members of the pod were already well versed in fighting and could go off on their own at will. Levi himself bore his own scars from an encounter with a rather nasty carnivorous fish that had wanted to make him a snack when he was younger, an angry looking red tear cutting through the scales of his hip and the skin of his side. It looked as if something had bitten down and torn; which was exactly what the fish had done. He'd lost part of the fins branching out from his right side and the scales around the mark, but he had lived, something that not many other young mermaids could boast of. Ever since he had been well respected and not many were willing to risk getting on his bad side.

"You should really consider going, if only to make sure they don't get caught." Erwin reasoned, the more whale-like lower half of his tail working smoothly to keep in pace with the angry looking mermaid. His fins were broad and arched; a darker gray that verged on black in some spots. Much like Levi he had a dorsal fin that protruded from his back and the sides of his arms; fins that had saved him on more than one occasion.

Hanji, who was more akin to a jellyfish than most of their pod, had thin, almost translucent fins that billowed out from their hips like a skirt. There were smaller, matching ones that were joined at their elbows, and paired with each were several small tendrils that could be used to shock an enemy. Their tail fins were just as showy, with billowing membrane that looked delicately deceiving, but could push them to top speeds. All in all, the three made a dangerous group and it was rare that anyone challenged them.

"I won't get caught!" Hanji exclaimed, poking the two with a clawed finger. "And if I do it'll be on purpose."

"I have no interest in trying to save someone who is willing to risk their life for a mere look at some filthy humans." Levi answered Erwin blandly, swimming ahead with a strong stroke of his tail.

Erwin sighed. "He really is right, Hanji. Your infatuation with the humans and the things they throw overboard is going to get you into trouble one day."

"I suppose it's a good thing I have you two then!" The mermaid exclaimed cheerfully, not looking fazed at all. "Now come on! Before Levi disappears back to his hole and never comes out again!"

Erwin sighed once more, shaking his head as he sped up. There really was no reasoning with those two sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hanji... You really should listen to Levi sometimes, you know. All that curiosity's going to get you into trouble ;)
> 
> I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go with this but if anyone wants to see anything in particular as the story progresses please feel free to tell me and I'll be happy to try and work it in! Also, I'm not sure if I'll include smut or not so if you guys would rather have it or not it'd be really helpful to know. :)


	2. Net Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's going to be net season again soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all such sweethearts :3 Thank you for all the positive feedback! It made me a lot less nervous about this and I seriously appreciate it. I can't tell you enough how much hearing from you guys makes my day :)

"It's getting to be fishing season again," Armin murmured, blue eyes watchful as they took in the distant island in front of him. Large ships sat like crouched monsters near the shore, their sails tied down and their bodies caught on the docks via ropes. There were at least six of them; all trading vessels of some sort and most carrying nets that could scoop up both a school of fish or an unsuspecting mermaid in seconds.

"The humans are getting ready to sail off once more," Eren agreed, swimming circles around his friend to soak up the last of the day's sunlight. In the fading light their tails stood out; Armin's a sweep of bright blues and Eren's as pure as the gold found inland, green swirls spiraling up from his large fins. "We'll have to go deep for a little while until they pass through. Though why they'd want to go to colder waters is beyond me."

"You know that colder water means deeper water which leads to larger fish." Armin answered, ignoring the disdain in Eren's voice. "It's all the better for us anyways. If they want to fish far away from shore then that just means safer swimming. Nets used to hurt a lot of mermaids in the past..." He glanced meaningfully down at the angry red and white scars that wrapped around the slender part of Eren's tail, right before his fins branched out. The other mermaid flushed. He'd been quite young when he'd had that accident; his body still growing and his fins still fairly delicate. He'd been swimming fairly deep down and hadn't realized that a ship similar to the ones they were currently spying on had been moving through the water above him, a net dragging behind its massive form. It had taken but a few moments for the net to catch on his tail, causing him to startle and try to jerk away, catching his fins on the rope and only entangling him further into a painful embrace. Armin and Mikasa, his pod-mates, had been with him at the time, swimming ahead. They'd turned around at his fearful scream and had raced to cut him out before he could be dragged further and his injuries worsened. They'd had to carry him back to the pod's home after that, his tail trailing blood behind them and his fins practically useless. For a while, the elders had worried that he'd never be able to swim normally again; but Eren was stubborn and once he'd healed he'd proved just how resilient and adaptable he was.

"Let's go," Eren muttered, dipping back underwater with a grimace. "The pod's waiting for us. Mikasa will start to get worried if we stay."

"Of course," Armin agreed, casting one last wary glance at the large ships. "Let's go home."

* * *

A gathering of around twenty mermaids sat inside a large outcropping of rocks, the landscape circling around the soft white sand they rested on in a form of protection. Various sizes, shapes and colors made up the pod, with both males and females, young and old. Some bore scars while others had yet to meet anything dangerous that would try to get a bite of them, or were well protected by friends and family. The younger children were an example of that; their bodies still fairly flawless. Some were still too young to leave that protection, while others were beginning to get both curious and more adventurous. It was during those years when it could be most dangerous, especially if they tried to go off on their own. Defending yourself from the creatures surrounding their deep-sea home was not easily taught, and even the most intensive training beforehand could fail a young mermaid if they were not prepared. Due to this their pod--read: Erwin--had developed a way to slowly introduce the coming of age mermaids into more freedom, teaching them carefully on how to go about the world outside of their home. It had been successful so far, and the days where children had been mauled by carnivorous fish and killed due to inexperience was long past; though that didn't stop them from admiring Levi in all his surviving glory.

Waiting for the meeting to begin, both adults and children alike looked to the three standing near the front, trusting in Levi--their strongest, Hanji--their smartest, and Erwin--their leader.

"It's going to be net season again soon!" Hanji exclaimed triumphantly and without preamble; as if they were declaring that there would be a party taking place above their home instead of a death trap. A worried murmur rippled through the gathered pod, though most seemed to hold tired acceptance.

"Most of you know what this means," Erwin said, drowning out Hanji's cackles with a strong voice. "For some of our younger members this will be their first season. It's important that everyone do their part to keep each other safe. It's dark down here, which can quickly become our greatest weakness as opposed to our greatest advantage. Nets are fast, and it is often that, that makes them so dangerous. A mermaid can cut out of rope with their claws, but oftentimes the damage will already be done by that point. There have been many a mermaid who has managed to break free from a net but has suffered injuries grave enough to make swimming near impossible. It is this knowledge that leads me to urge you all to stay safe. Don't take any chances and stay--at the least--in pairs of two. Net season is only as dangerous as you let it be, and we've all lived through it before. Let's keep this one as safe as the previous."

Another murmur rose from the pod in answer, this time in approval; some pulled their children closer as they nodded their agreement.

"We won't let those humans get us!" A young, blonde male called out, grinning at his friends as they gave their own exclamations of agreement.

"The days of humans ruling over us with fear are long past!" An older women agreed firmly, rocking her child in her arms as he slept. The words seemed to calm those who were still uneasy, and soon everyone was relaxed and chatting casually, catching up on news that they might have missed and going over more safety measures with the young. To the children's credit, despite probably already having heard it countless times before, they all listened attentively, eyes serious.

"We go through this every year," Levi muttered, arms crossed as he stared at them all with disdain. "It's ridiculous."

"Everyone needs a little encouragement, now and then." Erwin smiled, clapping Levi's shoulder before he moved to start up a conversation with the woman who had spoken up. She smiled at him, her arms still rocking as she nodded to something he said.

"Net season is such a wonderful time." Hanji gushed, rocking from side to side. "The humans leave so much more stuff behind afterwards!"

Levi rolled his eyes, eyeing the other mermaid critically. "You never change either."

"Net season, Levi!" was his answer.

* * *

Several days later, a group of fifteen mermaids floated with their heads above the surface, the dying sun turning the ocean around them brilliant orange. Their eyes were watchful for any incoming threats, knowing that their still forms would be an easy target for predators. Their faces, highlighted under the dying sunlight, were haunting and all the more ethereal in their beauty; a sight many sailors would--and had--died for. Towards the front of the group, Eren and Armin waited silently for their final member to arrive, hushed conversations a low background sound to the gentle kiss of the waves.

"Mikasa will be fine, Eren." Armin reassured, nudging his friend with a gentle smile. "We do this ever year, remember?"

Eren nodded, though his shoulders didn't ease from their tense posture. His eyes scanned the water, a mismatched green and gold that were similar to the different colors of his scales, looking for the slender form of the girl who he had grown to see as not only a pod-mate, but a sister. It wasn't until the sun was almost set that she arrived, surfacing with a quiet, "It's time". She looked to him afterwards, the dying light turning her skin and the ocean around her a haunting red that gave him shivers. It wasn't until Mikasa touched a hand to his shoulder questioningly that Eren realized just how tense he'd been.

Armin nodded at her words. "Right then!" He called, turning to the rest of the mermaids. "Everybody dive! The ships will be passing through shortly and we don't want to be anywhere near the surface when they do!"

Murmurs of agreement were his answer before one by one, a multitude of bright colors flashed above the water before disappearing into the ocean with a hard flick. Eren was one of the last to go, glancing up at the darkening sky before he dived down into deeper and colder waters with a sigh. They would spend a day down where no sun pierced the water and where their eyes strained to accustom themselves to the darkness; all to be safe. It was one of the few things Eren didn't enjoy about the ocean; deeper waters meant colder waters and the tropical mermaid hated the cold. The only reason he would ever go willingly into cold water was for safety and adventuring purposes.

Eren grimaced, propelling himself further into the cold, darkness. This day would not pass by fast enough.

* * *

"The nets should arrive within a couple days, but to be safe I want everyone on their guard." Erwin called after his pod before they dispersed to go back to their respected homes. "If there's any trouble come and find one of us immediately and we will be there as quickly as we can."

Several heads nodded his way, hushed agreements meeting his ears before the pod parted with a few last goodbyes, vanishing into the darkness to leave Levi, Hanji and Erwin alone.

"Hanji, I want you to stay away from the nets." Erwin warned, taking in their excited form. "I know you're well versed in these situations but even the most well seasoned veteran can be caught unaware."

"Of course, of course!" Hanji dismissed, grinning widely as they swam in an excited circle. "It'll be fine, Erwin! It always is."

Levi snorted. "Sure it will."

* * *

It goes without saying that everything, in the end, did not turn out fine. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the chapters have been fairly short but I'll try to fix that in the future as Levi and Eren interact. On that note, they'll be meeting next chapter so be on the lookout!
> 
> Can you guess what'll happen next? ;)


	3. Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mermaid struggled in the distance ahead of them, tail beating madly against the water. He seemed to be fighting to go deeper into the water--something he was rather failing at--and Levi quickly saw why when the looming shadow of a net threatened to envelop the mermaid's brilliant golden tail in its grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys make me smile like whoa. Wolfgrowl and naruta18 were spot on on their guesses so congratulations on that ;) I hope this chapter doesn't fall short of what you were imagining  
> (also, this was originally going to be two separate chapters before I decided to keep them together so if it kinda flows weird halfway through I'm sorry ;;)
> 
> -I forgot to put this in the last chapter but Eren's childhood accident was actually inspired by Finding Nemo. I just loved the image of a injured and scarred Eren discovering his new limitations and struggling/working twice as hard to be just as good a swimmer as the rest of his pod. (plus it'll lead to more protective!Levi which is always a yes in my book)

Eren was floating on the surface as he was so often known to do, when a ship came into view, a distant speck on the horizon. Large and red, its sails were like bloody clouds against the otherwise clear sky, a warning to any sea creature looking on that the sails would not be the only thing stained red should they be caught by the humans on board. The mermaid knew to steer clear of such ships, and was careful to slip further into the water as it neared, hiding his brilliant scales from the surface. The golden hue had a tendency to flash and reflect light, catching predators' attention if he wasn't careful; Eren was always careful around humans. 

The mermaid ducked underwater, moving deeper with lazy flicks of his tail. The ship was further out and he was in no hurry to get away, nor in any danger that he could see. So long as he kept an eye out for any nets and a careful distance, Eren would be fine, and he was calm with that knowledge as he slowly tracked the dark shape of the ship underwater. Mermaids made no claims towards knowing the humans, but those like him, who lived in more shallow waters, knew enough to be safe. Humans usually kept predictable schedules, especially around fishing season, and this ship was not on schedule. It wouldn't have been strange if there had been a storm brewing, except Eren could neither smell, sense or see such a thing. Repairs were another reason why a ship might return, but this one seemed to lack any signs of being slowed from damage. It was most curious indeed. 

Getting involved with humans however, especially strange ones, was never a good idea. Eren sighed, a series of bubbles escaping his mouth as he shook his head, turning away from the ship with one last cautious glance. Ships like that had nets, and Eren had no desire to face another one after his first experience. Knowing his luck, he'd end up with another rip in his fin and then he'd be as good as dead. The mermaid huffed, giving a strong thrust of his tail to propel himself deeper and further away from the ship. _Mikasa would be so proud,_ Eren mused, heading back towards the pod's home. _She always says that I don't know enough to turn away from trouble..._

Yes, Mikasa would have been proud. If only the sudden stench of blood hadn't hit his senses head on and left him reeling; if only Eren hadn't turned to find out just where it was coming from; if only he hadn't seen the net dragging through the water and the long, almost translucent tail that stuck out from its confines; if only he hadn't gone to help.

* * *

Blood followed the mermaid in a hazy cloud, seeping almost lazily from several different wounds that seemed to have been rubbed and torn raw by rope. They were unconscious, limp in their bonds and barely breathing. It was a miracle the sharks hadn't gotten to them, though looking at some of the marks Eren had to assume that at one point something had tried--and failed--to make the mermaid into a decent snack. 

"By gods," Eren breathed in horror. His own tail ached in sympathy as his eyes traced over the rope that swathed the mermaid, pulled tight around their fins in a brutal fashion born out of desperation and the need to escape. He reached out, touching a hand to the mermaid's arm hesitantly. "Hello...?"

The mermaid twitched, a sigh of bubbles escaping their mouth before ever so slowly, their eyes opened.

Eren gasped, flinching away from the other's skin when a sharp shock darted through his arm, numbing it for a few moments. He eyed the source--clear tendrils that fanned out from the mermaid's arms and hips--careful to stay away; he supposed that answered the question of why the humans hadn't pulled them up and out of the ocean yet. "Can you speak?"

"You're a tropical one, aren't you?" The stranger mumbled, eyes gleaming faintly through the dazed sheen they held. "I don't suppose you'd let me study you..."

"Please hold on," Eren told them, scanning the layout of rope. "I'm going to get you out of here. It would be helpful if you wouldn't shock me though."

"Whoops," the mermaid laughed painfully, eyeing the healing burn on Eren's hand. "Defense mechanism."

"I kinda figured," Eren muttered, beginning to slice away at the ropes with his claws. "Listen, there are humans watching to see if you'll try to escape and once you're out we'll have to go as deep as we can. Try to stay conscious and swim when I tell you alright?" He grimaced, aware of his limitations when swimming by himself; he didn't know if he could carry the stranger, even _with_ help.

"Roger... Roger that..." they giggled, eyes fluttering as they struggled to stay awake.

"Almost there," Eren muttered, yanking the ropes off of the mermaid as fast and as gently as possible. Some of them he left, aware that he was on a time limit and could get them off later if-- _when_ \--they escaped. If the ship got to shallow water it would be easy for the humans to trap both of them, and Eren knew that if that happened they'd both be dead or worse. "There!" He exclaimed, surging upwards to slice the last piece of rope free from the rest. "Swim!" Eren urged, grasping the stranger's waist as he began swiping his tail strongly, propelling them under the belly of the ship and into much deeper.

The distant shouts of the humans grew quieter as they descended, but Eren feared it wasn't fast enough. His tail struggled to move them to safety but his fins--parts of them shredded from his first run in with a net--weren't strong enough. The injured mermaid was doing their best to help him, but Eren could see that they were fading, their injuries pulling them back into unconsciousness. Soon he would be on his own and he could already see the dark shadows of nets being tossed into the water in hopes of catching them. Eren trembled at that, terrified of another encounter with the human's nets and sure that he would not survive this one.  There was little he could do, however, but swim as hard and as fast as he could and pray that it would be enough. He could not-- _would not_ \--abandon the stranger after getting them out of that death trap. To save himself was not an option; either they both escaped or they were both captured.

The hopelessness of his situation was all too clear in that moment, and Eren couldn't help the loud, keening cry that left his mouth even if he'd tried.

* * *

Several hundred meters of sea back, two mermaids swam urgently through the water, both a blur in the otherwise quiet water. One of them, a mermaid with silver and black scales, stilled suddenly, causing his companion to nearly leave him behind in a rush of churned water.

"Did you hear that?" Levi asked, distracted for a moment from the urgent swim to listen to a distant, fading cry; it was the sound of a creature that knew they were going to die.

"I did," Erwin nodded, sharing a glance with the other mermaid.

"You don't think..." Levi trailed off, jaw clenching before like a bullet, he was off, Erwin hard at his tail.

"It wasn't Hanji," Erwin assured, as they raced after the fading trail of blood they'd been chasing for a day or so now.

"But it wasn't a simple sea creature either," Levi answered furiously. The cry echoed in his head, urging him faster still as they swam closer to the surface than they had in nearly their entire lifetimes, racing a ship well ahead of them to the shore of a island full of humans who would gladly take them apart if only to make money. "I swear," he snarled, "when I find that fucking idiot I'm tossing them to the sharks."

"You and me both," Erwin agreed grimly, straining his eyes to see ahead. He was used to the dark, but closer to the surface it was brighter, and it had taken his pupils a while to adjust to the change.  "Hanji's foolishness has gone too far this time. They may be a genius but they are too blind when it comes to the humans."

"You think--!" Levi started to snarl, his anger fading away to shock at what he saw ahead of them. "Holy shit."

A mermaid struggled in the distance ahead of them, tail beating madly against the water. He seemed to be fighting to go deeper into the water--something he was rather failing at--and Levi quickly saw why when the looming shadow of a net threatened to envelop the mermaid's brilliant golden tail in its grasp.

"Hurry!" Erwin hissed, seeming to realize something vitally important. It wasn't until Levi looked closer at what was making the bright mermaid struggle so badly that he realized that there was a dark shape leaning against the male's side, the stranger's arm wrapped around Hanji's waist; they were leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

"Shit," Levi hissed, claws extended as he dived towards the pair, the net a dangerous shadow behind them.

* * *

One moment Eren was closing his eyes, tail thrashing wildly in an effort to get to safety with the knowledge that it wouldn't be enough, and the next he was being hauled away by another pair of hands. Distantly, the mermaid heard the rip of tearing rope behind him, but it was background noise to the shock. Wide green eyes flashed up to stare at the large mermaid pulling Eren away from the ship. He was blonde with broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes, much like Armin's; however, his were a colder, more glacial blue, and there was a pale, white scar running from his chin down to his left collarbone.

"What--?" Eren breathed, shaking his head in confusion as they pushed deeper. With the other mermaid's help they moved swiftly, the blonde's more whale-like tail churning the water powerfully. Eren was almost jealous at the strength he was able to put behind it, his own flimsy and ripped fins seeming all too delicate in comparison.

"It's alright," the stranger reassured, his voice smooth like the rocks at the bottom of the sea, rubbed soft to the touch. "Levi's taking care of the nets while we move to safer waters."

Eren gasped at that, turning his head to peer back over his shoulder at the ship. He could vaguely see a dark form darting through the water and cringed at the sight of the nets floating so close. "That's dangerous!"

"No more dangerous than what you were attempting," the stranger answered, sounding almost amused. He stopped when they were in colder water, the ocean floor dipping down into a steep drop with ragged outcroppings of rock and plant life slipping down into the darkness. Eren gave a sigh of relief, shifting the unconscious mermaid against his side into a more comfortable position. He lowered them down onto a smooth plane of rock, frowning worriedly at the small streams of blood that still wisped their way up through the water.

"The humans are going insane but we're safe." Another foreign voice said, low and like the sound the waves made when rushing to embrace the shore. "How's Hanji?"

Eren frowned, fighting the urge to look at the newcomer as he unwound the remaining rope from the injured mermaid's body. He unraveled the one's on their tail with careful motions, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when there seemed to be no truly terrible injuries. "Their tail will be fine," he smiled brightly, beginning to soothe water over Hanji's wounds; letting the poison from his claws turn into a healing salve instead of a killing agent, sealing the cuts cleanly.

The two foreign mermaids watched silently, exchanging glances every now and then to convey their thoughts without sound. They made no move to stop the golden stranger, merely watching as he healed their pod-mate, not wanting to distract from the soft charm he was weaving. Finally, when the last of the wounds had been sealed and Hanji seemed to be sleeping easier, Eren let himself sink down onto the rock with an exhausted sigh, oblivious to his audience for a few moments. His tail ached dully, fins drooping with the relief that came with a break. He had pushed himself today, further than he had in a long time, and his scarred flesh throbbed in complaint.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked, looking concerned as he swam closer.

Eren smiled tiredly. "M'fine. Just a little tired."

"You--"

"Well now that that's out of the way, who are you?" the other stranger interrupted flatly, catching the golden mermaid's eyes for the first time; Eren was embarrassed to admit that he went rather breathless at what he saw.

He was beautiful and pale, with sharp hipbones and a chiseled face, staring Eren down challengingly from where he treaded water. There was something terribly vicious about that beauty though, something that gleamed in the black of his grey eyes and shone through the way he held himself. He wasn't as adorned with jewelry as Eren and his pod was; in fact, none of them came even close, but even those that he did wear seemed to be more for use than for style. The pink scars marking his torso and strong arms were telling of his lifestyle, adding to the danger; a large part of his right hip looking as if something had tried to turn him into dinner. The stranger's side-fins were torn and ragged, making Eren suspect that whatever had attacked him had at least gotten a good bite. The scales had not grown back over the wound, leaving vulnerable pink skin in full view. Eren's eyes flicked down to his own fins to compare.

His injury wasn't nearly as horrifying, but that didn't mean it didn't effect him. The torn flesh that had never melded back together made swimming harder, and his tail often tired faster because of it. It was due to the old injury that Eren often floated around near the surface, letting his tail rest as the water cradled him in her arms. The stranger, however, didn't seem to have such a struggle, and Eren found himself intensely jealous. There were some days when he thought he'd rather be mauled by a fish and be able to swim freely without limitations than deal with his torn fins and their drawbacks.

"Well?" The stranger said, looking unimpressed.

Suddenly aware that he'd been staring, Eren flushed. "I--"

As if the universe had decided it was the day to both cut everyone off and surprise Eren as many times as possible, a familiar voice called his name. Eren startled at the sound, looking around wildly for the owner of said voice, though he didn't have to wait long. She came into view quickly, a urgent blur of red scales and black hair; Armin in her wake.

"Mikasa!" He gasped, steadying himself with a hand against rock as the female slammed into him, her arms almost crushing around his waist.

"I was so worried!" Mikasa exclaimed, pulling back slightly to check him over. She took no notice of the three strange mermaids, and ignored the scarred stranger's surprised and rather irritated sounding exclamations. "You're not hurt are you? We heard your scream and then saw the nets and--"

Eren swallowed, looking away guiltily at the panic in her eyes. "I'm fine, I promise." He smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on Mikasa's as it came up to touch his face. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Eren, why were there so many nets?" Armin cut in, glancing at Hanji and who Eren assumed were the mermaid's pod-mates warily. "And why didn't you come back to the pod when you saw them?"

"I saw a mermaid being dragged behind a ship in a net," Eren answered, nodding towards Hanji as he pulled away from Mikasa with a sigh. "I couldn't just leave them there so I cut them loose and escaped."

"Barely," the scarred stranger muttered.

"What were you thinking?!" Mikasa exploded, eyes blazing. "You could have been hurt! Or worse! You know first hand how dangerous the humans and their inventions can be! For Poseidon's sake, Eren!"

"Mikasa--" Eren tried to interrupt.

"We almost lost you once, Eren! We can't do it again!" The words were raw, expressing all that she couldn't put into words; Eren flinched at the pain behind them.

"Hey..." Eren breathed, reaching a hand out to cup her cheeks. "I'm okay." He smiled, leaning forward to bump their foreheads together gently. "Nothing bad happened and everything's okay. You're not going to lose me. I'm too stubborn for that."

Her eyes flicked to his, scanning his face silently before she gave a nod. A shuddering breath left Mikasa's mouth before the tenseness of her shoulders eased. "Okay," she whispered, reaching up to squeeze his hands before pulling away.

"To answer your question; I'm Eren." He said, finally turning to the two strangers. They'd been waiting quietly throughout the emotional outburst, the scarred male looking awkward and the blonde looking as at ease as ever. "This is Mikasa," he gestured to the girl, "and this is Armin. We're all a part of the same pod as you've probably already noticed."

"Pleased to meet you," the blonde smiled, bowing his head in greeting. "I am Erwin and this is Levi. The mermaid you saved is Hanji, a pod-mate of ours. I'm afraid they got too close to the fishing boats and were caught. We're very grateful for what you've done."

"As you should be," Mikasa answered crossly. She was calmer now, though she seemed to have turned her anger onto the other pod. There was silence for a moment at her words, and it seemed Erwin was figuring out a diplomatic answer.

"Not that this isn't fun," Levi drawled, speaking before the blonde could and looking impatient as his eyes flicked from face to face like a cornered animal. "But we should get the idiot home."

"It is quite the swim," Erwin agreed.

At that, Armin spoke up. "You don't have to travel so soon," He interrupted, shaking his head. "It'll be dark soon anyways and the humans will have their nets out for awhile. You can at least stay here until your friend wakes up."

Levi looked ready to argue before Erwin cut in. "Are you certain? We wouldn't want to impose..."

"Of course," Armin nodded, ignoring the glare Mikasa was boring into the side of his skull. "I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Than we'd be grateful for your hospitality," the taller blonde answered, his glacial eyes warming around the edges.

"Please follow us then," Armin said, swimming towards Eren and Mikasa. "Do you need help with Hanji?"

"We're not invalids," Levi grumbled, moving to take one of Hanji's arms.

"We'll be fine." Erwin answered, taking the other.

"Alright," Armin nodded, turning away from deeper waters. "let's go home then."

* * *

"What in a sea-lion's ass are you doing?" Levi snarled once they were alone, lip curling dangerously. His eyes were wild around the edges as he swam back and forth from one side of the cave they'd been given to another. He looked ready to bolt for the exit at a moments notice.

"Hanji is injured and we've been swimming for the past couple of days, Levi." Erwin answered, settling into a soft bed cushioned with sea life. The plants tickled the bare skin of his torso gently, soft and feather light. "We're all tired and in no state to travel safely back to our home; not without getting injured or even killed in the process. Would you have me deny this pod's hospitality just to sate your unease and have us out in the ocean exhausted?"

Levi huffed, turning away with a sneer.

"Is this about staying in a foreign place?" Erwin began gently. "Or is this about the pretty mermaid boy you were eyeing?"

Levi jerked, nearly falling face first into his own bed. "What?!" He growled, cheeks flushed around the edges. "I wasn't eyeing him you bastard!"

Erwin gave him an amused and knowing look. "Weren't you?"

Levi chose not to deem that with an answer. "Go to sleep you idiot," he muttered sullenly, facing the exit so that he would be prepared for any danger. "lack of sleep is going to your head."

"Denial doesn't suit you, Levi." Was the blonde's answer. "Maybe you should take our time here to get to know Eren. It could do you some good."

The other mermaid scowled at that, eyes closing pointedly in answer. He put all thoughts of the--and he was loathe to admit it--'pretty mermaid boy he'd been eyeing'  out of his mind, letting the exhaustion of the past few days catch up to him. He was asleep in moments and if the color gold was on his mind it wasn't anyone's business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Eren and Levi's sorta/kinda/maybe first meeting. What'd you think? :3
> 
> Next chapter will have their first _actual_ interaction, any guesses as to how that will go? ;)


	4. Prince (Un)Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I said feel free to put the moves on him, I didn't think you'd outright insult him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week is Eruriren week which I am planning on participating in. I'm going to attempt to do a prompt for each day of the week which may not give me time to write the next chapter for this story. I've been trying to update every week but if I'm not able to I shall do my best to get the next part out the following week as soon as possible. I think I'll probably be able to do both but just in case, thought I should let you guys know :)

The dance of light over his eyelids--something uncommon to a deep sea mermaid--was enough to jerk Levi awake. Teeth bared in a snarl, the mermaid's claws began to bleed a poison as black as night, the fins of his back flaring wildly in warning. Erwin, upon hearing his pod-mate's distress, awoke as well, taking up a defensive position in front of Hanji in an instant.

"O-oh," Armin smiled awkwardly, parting the seaweed covering the doorway to fully step into the cave. "I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you were awake yet. I didn't mean to startle you."

The first to recover, Erwin was quick to smooth any rough edges. "It's quite alright. I'm sorry for startling you. We're just more wary in a strange place."

Levi rolled his eyes at that, sneering at the universal 'we' as he relaxed, the spines on his back falling flat and his poison evaporating into nothing.

"You don't have to apologize," Armin reassured, looking uncertainly from Erwin's controlled smile to Levi's scornful gaze. "I just wanted to know if you were interested in some breakfast?"

"That would be great actually," Levi cut in before Erwin could spout any more of his diplomatic bullshit. "The idiot should be fine without us right? After all, it's not like there's any fish around here that could take them out while they're asleep."

"That's true," Armin admitted after a questioning glance from the other blonde. "The sharks are further out. I think you may have even swam past them on your way here."

"Sharks, huh? More like overgrown guppies." Levi snorted, swimming past the blonde and out into the reef.

"Excuse his rudeness," Erwin said behind him. "He doesn't interact much with others."

"I couldn't have ever guessed."

* * *

"I'm not sure how different our diets are since I've never really been deeper than a couple hundred feet but I hope you'll find something to your liking," Armin said, leading them to a fairly large clearing of sand, several groups of rocky tables and chairs serving as their seating. "You can have anything you want from the main table," he explained, gesturing toward the long, thin rock that held several different dishes of plant life and fish. "There's more than enough so if you like something don't hesitate to get more. I'll have Eren bring by some food later to see if your pod-mate is conscious and up to eating by then."

"That's very generous," Erwin smiled, nodding his head in thanks. "Thank you."

The smaller mermaid blushed lightly in response when he brushed past him to look at the food, their fins gliding against one another for a moment. Levi let out a soft huff in response, swimming past with a tense nod.

"Well aren't you right at home?" He mocked, grabbing a smooth shell off of a stack of several other similar looking objects. It was as big as his hand and just as smooth, with a gentle curve that made it the perfect bowl. "Got a thing for blue over there?"

"This pod has been nothing but kind to us, Levi." Erwin answered pleasantly, adding several spoonfuls of different plant life to his own bowl. There wasn't much variety in that regard for them back home, so Levi copied the action, taking full advantage of the opportunity. "It would be rude to not respond in kind."

"By putting the moves on their leader?" Levi scoffed, stabbing a piece of shrimp savagely before adding it to his food.

"I'm not doing anything more than being polite," Erwin answered simply, as unfazed as usual. "However, if you would like to 'put the moves' on Hanji's rescuer then I would not object. I believe Armin mentioned that he would be dropping by later...?"

The suggestive line had Levi growling, throwing several more delicacies into his bowl before he found a table with a huff. Erwin followed soon after much to his annoyance and the mermaid glared at him as he ate.

"This place is so different from our home," Erwin marveled quietly, taking in the light quality to the water, and the almost startling lack of pressure. It almost felt as if they were floating in place instead of sinking.

"What did you expect?" Levi finally muttered after eyeing him with suspicious eyes. "They're surface dwellers."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"They live near humans and spend most of their lives finding the biggest, ugliest piece of trash to adorn themselves with for style." Levi scorned, gesturing to the heavily adorned mermaids around them.

"It's a part of their culture, Levi." Erwin frowned, taking a curious bite of something purple and flowering. "I'll admit that I don't know a lot about other pods that live at depths different from ours, but I know that much. They probably view us with just as much disdain." Apparently deciding that he liked the flower, he ate it faster this time, a small quirk curving his mouth upwards. "In fact, they probably look at you and see a barbarian."

"You do like quite the part," a voice agreed from somewhere behind Levi, causing the mermaid to flinch in surprise; a musical laugh answered the action.

"Listen here, you little--" Levi turned, eyes narrowed and intent on ripping whoever the stranger was apart, before he stilled. The golden mermaid from before grinned back at him, bright eyes even more brilliant under the sun's light.

"It's interesting though," Eren was quick to reassure, taking a seat next to the other male with his own food. "I've always wanted to learn more about other pods. What's it like down there?"

"After this?" Levi muttered, chewing on a piece of shrimp. "It's like going from a peaceful day straight into a hurricane."

Eren frowned, tilting his head to the side. "Is it really that bad?"

"For you, it would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The tropical mermaid demanded, brow furrowing as he bit into a piece of seaweed a little more savagely than usual.

"It means," Levi drawled, making a show out of eyeing the golden mermaid over, taking in everything from the jewelry adorning his ears to the band of gold wound around the slender bottom of his tail. "that you wouldn't last one day down there, goldie."

"How would you know?" Eren huffed, looking away to glare in the direction of an unsuspecting Armin.

"I just do," the mermaid answered, eating the last piece of greenery in his bowl. "Now then, if you'll excuse me princess, I've got better things to do."

Eren's angry _"princess?!"_ followed after him; Erwin's glare half amusement and half exasperation as he watched him go.

* * *

Some time later, after Levi had hovered long enough at the food table that Eren had swam away to sit with his pod-mates, Levi took his place across from Erwin once again. "What?" He asked, flashing the blonde a challenging glare as he began eating his second helping.

"When I said feel free to put the moves on him, I didn't think you'd outright insult him." Erwin disapproved, thick eyebrows drawn together. "I had to reassure him that you were just being your normal, foolish self, and that you would be more than happy to answer any questions when he comes by later to check on Hanji."

"You _what_ \--?!" Levi snarled, eyes flashing.

"This isn't our home." Erwin reminded. "Quit acting like a child just because I suggested you consider getting to know Eren."

Levi scowled, glancing over at the golden mermaid. He was laughing, green and gold eyes bright and dazzling; even more so than the jewelry adorning his body. "It's in my nature to be an asshole," he offered finally, looking away with a sigh.

"Oh I know," Erwin smiled, knocking his tail against the other male's lightly. "Just make sure you're the more charming asshole come time for Eren's visit."

Levi huffed. "No promises, eyebrows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi just can't handle meeting new people ^^'


	5. The Art To Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Eren are fast friends much to Levi's horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really like this chapter even though it's still more of a build up. I'm also having a lot of fun inventing mermaid lingo and phrases which I'm sure you'll be able to tell :3 
> 
> With that said, despite its lateness, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it!

For the most part, Levi skulks around the cave Hanji resides in, anxious in such a new and foreign environment. The light is too bright, the plant life is _everywhere_ and he's surrounded by a blaze of colors; all the new stimulation makes his head hurt.

The few who pass by throughout the day do not stop to chat, cowered by his angry glare and appearance. From what he’s seen, the mermaids around him are beautiful and unscarred; as far as he's concerned they're living lives of privilege when compared to his own. They wear gold and jewels on most skin, their ears marked with various styled piercings with bands kissed by precious stones wrapped around most surfaces of their body. The more dull colored ones seem to wear a higher amount--making up for the lack of color he supposes. To Levi, who has never particularly liked pretty things that can do little else but look good, the gaudiness of it all is not in his taste and leaves him with a curled lip. Culture, Erwin had called it. It was culture for them to favor being flashy and beautiful over being harsh and scarred. What a joke.

All of it just further cemented the fact that it was wrong for him to be here. This wasn't his world. He did not fit in with this perfection and brightness; instead he stood out like a sore thumb. Erwin and even Hanji... They could fit in here, Levi knew. Even if they differed in appearance, their personalities made up for it. It also, of course, did not hurt that they were not as clearly and badly scarred. Scars seemed scarce in this shallow water world where it was safer without the large deep sea creatures that would make a meal out of an unsuspecting mermaid if given the chance. There had only been one mermaid so far who had seemed flawed, and that had been Hanji’s rescuer. He'd noticed the tears in the other mermaid's tail when they'd first met, the angry red and white scars around the thinnest part of his tail making Levi almost curious as to how a shallow water mermaid had gotten such dangerous looking injuries, not to mention the story behind that red mermaid's-- _Mikasa_ , if he remembered correctly--reaction upon finding Eren after his rather failed rescue attempt. Looking back on it, he supposed the scars were the reason why Eren had been struggling so much when trying to escape the humans. It hadn't been the added weight of Hanji, it had been the old injury.

Levi sneered. What kind of idiot tried to pull a dangerous rescue when they could barely even save themselves? It was a wonder he wasn't dead yet. Which just led him back to what he'd told the other mermaid and why. Where Levi could survive in Eren's world if necessary, Eren would not survive in his. Contrary to Erwin's belief, he had not been cruel and biting because he had been irritated about staying. Levi hadn’t been blind to the excitement and curiosity in the golden mermaid's face; he had seen the light in his eyes, so similar to Hanji's, and he had recoiled. They were so similar, it was easy as breathing to draw the parallels and Levi had not wanted any part in this shallow place.

Eren wanted to know more. He wanted to learn about far off places and hear grand stories that would only stoke his curiosity. So Levi had pushed him, said what he could to get him far far away, and had felt relief when he went. He did not need, nor want, any more suicidal idiots around him. Erwin's apparent efforts to find him a mate among these bright mermaids was destined to fail, Levi would make sure of it.

* * *

Levi honestly considered just staying out of sight when Eren came by to check on Hanji and see if they wanted any food. He wasn’t a coward, not by any means, but the golden mermaid had the potential to be a dangerous distraction and Levi had no time to be chasing every little fancy that struck, especially not ones with mismatched eyes, brave hearts and fire in their veins. He’d scoped out the area while he was standing watch so Levi knew the perfect places to hide and stay out of sight, even in all the brightness and color, and he could have easily pulled it off except…

Except Hanji was injured and Levi’s--albeit reluctant--bond with his pod-mate did not allow him to leave them unattended, even with someone who had risked their life to save them. And so, Levi found himself sitting next to the suicidal mermaid as they drifted in and out of consciousness, tail flicking anxiously as he awaited Eren’s arrival, alone because Erwin--the bastard--had thought it was a good idea to go off with blue. Why was he the supposed smart one again?

Levi sighed, tapping his claws against his scales. The sound gave off a low clicking sound and Hanji groaned dazedly, shooting him a glare. “If you don’t stop I’m going to shock you.”

He stilled. Nothing made Hanji more irritated than when they were injured and unable to move. Even sleep deprived they were bouncy; it was unnatural. Levi had always said that instead of studying the humans they should consider studying themselves and as usual the other mermaid had completely bypassed the insult to consider it, much to his disbelief.

“Why are you so nervous?” They continued curiously, eyes squinting tiredly.

“Your rescuer is coming to visit,” Levi muttered. “Though if he called that a rescue I’d hate to see what he considers a capture.”

“You’re nervous to see him?”

“What?” Levi scoffed, lips peeling back from his teeth in a snarl. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m nervous because he’s a fucking idiot and I don’t like it here.”

“Ah, right.” They nodded knowingly, letting out a soft chuckle. “The old ‘Levi doesn’t socialize. At all’ routine. Did you scare him off?”

Honestly, how Erwin and Hanji managed to read him so well was beyond him, and he’d long since given up finding out too. “So what if I did?” He frowned, folding his arms as his tail flicked crossly. “Kid deserved it.”

“Seeing as I’m actually managing to stay conscious for more than ten seconds right now, why don’t you tell me what happened?” When he simply stared flatly they pouted, eyes growing wide and pleading. “Pllleeeaaaseeee?”

Levi sighed. “Only if you promise not join in on Erwin’s stupid ideas.”

“Wha--”

“Just promise.” He cut off, glaring fiercely.

“Promise!” They answered eagerly. “Now tell me.”

Levi glared at them for a few long moments, distrustful and not believing their words for a second. Hanji had a tendency to conveniently ‘forget’ about promises in what they called the greater good. _He_ called it meddling.

“Levi!” Hanji demanded, white tendrils ready to shock drifting toward him threateningly.

“Calm your fins,” he huffed, running a hand through his hair before he began to speak. Another reason why it was better to push Eren away: he was shit at stories. He spoke too bluntly, had no feel for the ‘flow’ and did not care for adding mystery or heroism. He told it like it was, and what it was wasn’t a fairy tale for life seldom was, even for creatures like them.

“Wow.” Hanji blinked once it was all over, shaking their head. “You really stuck your head into a shark’s mouth. Eren must think you’re a complete and utter urchin.”

“Maybe a little,” his voice answered, a flash of light hitting the back wall as Eren himself slipped in with a tray of food in his hands. He _had_ to stop doing that.

Hanji practically squealed with excitement, flailing as much as they could with their still recovering limbs. “Eren!”

“Hello,” the mermaid grinned, lighting up the room with the gesture. He swam over to the left side of the bed Hanji laid on, setting the tray down onto an outcrop of smoothened rock that served as a table or shelf of sorts. “I’m glad to see you’re finally awake. I was starting to get a little worried there.”

“They’re fine,” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes as Hanji eyed the food hungrily.

Eren turned to him with a frown. “Weren’t you concerned?”

“No.”

Ah, there was that insulted look again. “Your pod-mate was in a potentially fatal accident and you--”

“It wasn’t an accident.” Levi deadpanned, jerking his chin towards the recovering mermaid. “That idiot probably wanted a net.”

Hanji shrugged as if to say ‘eh’ in answer, bemusedly watching the two as they munched on a few pieces of seaweed they’d snatched.

“Are you completely heartless?!” Eren demanded, eyes beginning to burn with a fury that lit up his golden eye and consumed his green one, turning it to fire. Levi hated to admit that he was rather mesmerized.

“Some might agree,” Levi shrugged noncommittally. “However, before you go tying yourself up in knots over my apparent lack of caring, know that I have seen them,” he stabbed a finger at Hanji, “survive countless shark attacks, human traps, and even the occasional pod attack with barely even a blink. So don’t start pointing fingers and bristling your spines at me when you have no clue about me and my pod’s life.”

“He would have if you hadn’t insulted him, actually.” Hanji pointed out unhelpfully, ducking their head when Levi turned to glare at them.

Eren frowned, the fire in his eyes dimming down into confusion at the reminder. “Why did you insult me anyways? Did I do something wrong?”

 _You attempted to rescue my idiot of a pod-mate, you called me interesting and reassured me that I wasn’t that out of place--which was a lie--and you were worried about the same idiot mermaid who nearly got you killed,_ Levi thought, a frown tugging at his mouth as the skin between his eyebrows furrowed. _You’ve done nothing but be someone who is far too similar to the annoyances already in my life._ “No.”

“No?” Eren echoed, confusion all the more evident.

“No.” Levi answered.

“I wouldn’t repeat it again,” Hanji advised him when he opened his mouth once more. “Levi’s cranky enough without people repeating what he says over and over again.”

Eren’s mouth snapped shut. “Right,” he mumbled, still looking a bit bewildered as he ran a hand through his hair. “So then… why did you say those things?”

“I’m not a sunlight person,” was his answer.

By the look on the other mermaid’s face, he was clearly not receiving the answers he had expected. Levi was all too amused. “What?”

“What?” Levi mocked, tilting his head to the side almost innocently.

Hanji shot him their own amused look, hiding a wide grin behind a piece of shrimp. “What he means to say, is that the sunlight kinda hurts us since we’re normally deep-sea dwellers. Usually we’re in the dark so all the sudden light gives us a bit of a headache. I’m fairly shielded in here and even that is a little too much.”

Eren nodded, realization dawning on his face. “Oh, that makes sense. I didn’t even think about that… If our roles were reversed I’d be pretty disoriented too.”

“If our roles were reversed you’d probably be dead,” Levi muttered under his breath.

“Anyways!” Hanji clapped their hands together, drawing the two mermaids’ attention. “Eren you must tell me about the meaning behind your jewelry! It’s gorgeous.”

Levi blinked. _Meaning?_

Eren flushed, curling his shoulders inwards self consciously. “I um… Thank you. Most of them are gifts since I normally give my work to others.”

_What?_

Instantly two pairs of eyes flashed to his, telling him that no, he hadn’t imagined his mouth speaking without any real permission. “What what?” Hanji answered cheerfully.

“What do you mean your work?”

“Oh!” Eren perked up, the curved fins protruding from his ears twitching excitedly. “It’s sort of customary for us to learn at an early age how to craft jewelry and such since it’s really important for courting. Most of the work you do up until finding your mate is considered practice and is usually either worn by the crafter or given to pod-mates. While there isn’t really any rules, it is customary to wear at least one piece of your own work to show a possible mate how able you are.”

Hanji was like a force of nature. Immediately, they were on the unsuspecting mermaid, hands clutching at Eren’s tightly. “That’s so exciting! I’ve always been curious about how mating differs throughout pods and the relations to depth! Eren you have to tell me more!”

Mismatched eyes blinked in surprise. “O-okay. What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Levi practically groaned, slumping against the wall. “you’ll be lucky to leave tonight.”

Eren looked slightly scared; smart kid.

“First you have to show me your work!” Hanji demanded, tugging on his hands insistently. “And then you have to tell me the meanings behind everything and--”

“Alright,” Eren laughed, smile a little startled but still genuine. “You’ll have to let go of me though.”

Hanji’s hands were away and folded on their lap in an instant.

“It’s not really that showy or anything but,” Eren grimaced, shrugging slightly as he sat down on the bed, lifting his tail to lay it flat on the cushioned surface. Immediately, two pairs of eyes went to the gold wrapped around the base of his tail, overlapping the scars there in some places. “This is mine.”

“It’s amazing!” Hanji immediately exclaimed, reaching a hand out to touch the thin gold. “All that detail… And the colors! How did you get the white in?”

“It’s white gold,” Eren explained, smiling sheepishly. “Gold sort of blends in with my scales and I didn’t want to put that many gems on it so I found a solution.”

“Your solution is gorgeous.” They assured him, fingers running over the knot work.

Levi watched silently, eyes taking in the band. He couldn’t help but drift a little closer, trying to see the intricacies of the work. If making adornments was really that important to his culture, Eren had to be quite the catch. Even Levi could admit that the band was quite beautiful, even though it was rather dull in decoration and color in comparison to the other jewelery he had seen. The band itself was made up of a series of small knots that wove themselves together up several inches of Eren’s tail, in both gold and white streaks. Branching off of the small gaps in the knotwork were small tendrils of metal that looked almost like seaweed, the strands crawling up Eren’s scales like the plant life so common in shallow waters. The other mermaid had been correct about his scales causing the gold to blend in a bit, but the flashes of green brought out the gleam in the polished metal and the white tendrils only served to stand out that much more. For color, the only real adornment to the piece was a single red stone inset in the very middle of it all, barely even the size of his thumbnail and perfectly round. It winked at him when Eren shifted, catching the light.

“You think so?” Eren asked shyly, biting his lip. “I thought it was a little plain at first but I liked the pattern too much to give it away.”

“It’s perfect!” Hanji nodded, stroking the metal one last time before they drew their hand away. “Levi thinks so too, I’m sure.”

Eren blinked in surprise, head shooting up to stare at the mermaid in question. Levi mentally devised a strategy to get Hanji eaten by a large and vicious fish on their way home.”You do?”

“It’s alright,” Levi admitted grudgingly. “Better than the gaudy ones drenched in giant jewels anyways.”

Clearly that was the right thing to say, judging from the way Eren lit up. “I know right?! There’s a difference between trying too hard and art and it’s like no one understands that anymore! They’re all too attracted to the biggest, brightest jewels and end up with sloppy work that does little but show that off. A piece should be balanced and understated with beauty that won’t shove itself in your face! You’re supposed to accentuate beauty, not replace it with something else! It’s like going up to someone and saying “you need this to get the attention you deserve” which of course, no one else seems to get!”

Levi blinked slowly in response to all that.

Hanji looked absolutely _ecstatic_.

It didn’t take that long to realize that getting them together had been a monumental mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's a little fussy when it comes to metal work, huh? ;)
> 
> I honestly really love the dynamic between Hanji and Levi and adding Eren to the mix was simply too much fun. I could've probably rambled on for pages about these three bantering back and forth. :3
> 
> Please tell me what you think? I'm really curious about what you guys like so far and what you think about the snippets of culture and society I've been sneaking in here.


	6. Beginning Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See?” Armin grinned. “You’re fitting in already.”  
> “Oh is that what this is?” Erwin said, raising an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Just a little heads up: I edited the first chapter and changed the dolphin and sea turtle in the very beginning to Sasha and Connie. It’s not really anything big but I thought I should just warn you guys since they’re going to pop up again in later chapters
> 
> -I also upped the rating to M for now since there will be future scenes between Levi and Eren that will be rather steamy. I'm uncertain whether I'll up it all the way to Explicit though since I'm basically playing this by ear so we'll see. 
> 
> Also, wow you guys are wonderful and too nice and I wish I could give you all hugs. But alas, all I can seem to give is my writing.  
> Enjoy~ :3

By the time Erwin had come back from doing Poseidon-knows-what with Eren’s friend and leader Armin--who Levi was going to keep calling blue no matter what anyone said--Hanji was up and trying to be their normal hyperactive self. When feeding time came around Eren offered to get more food for them, but the recovering mermaid had denied him vehemently, demanding to see the world outside their room. It had been slow and frustrated going, as Hanji’s wounds were still healing, making their tail weaker than normal. Levi was tempted more than once to just step aside when they swayed towards him and let them crash into the coral lining the shallow reef--and actually did at one point, only to feel guilty when Eren grasped his pod-mate’s arm, tail pumping madly as he struggled to right the other mermaid. Levi had seen clearly that it was a struggle for him, and had moved forward immediately to right Hanji, scowling angrily at the path ahead. He had no reason to be guilty. Eren had proved that he was determined to throw caution to the wind when it came to his apparent disability when he had tried to rescue the idiot mermaid leaning against his side without help. Levi was not one to pity others, or to treat them differently for differences, and he was determined not to let Eren’s old injury affect the way he treated the gold mermaid. Stupidity however… Stupidity would definitely affect the way he treated him; the way he treated anyone.

“Stop encouraging them, idiot!” Levi snapped, shoving Hanji back down into their seat as they made to get up. “I’m not going to carry them back just because they’ve passed out from exertion.”

“Levi--” Erwin began, glancing between him and Eren.

“Don’t talk to Eren like that.” A cold voice interrupted. Levi could have sworn it actually turned the water several degrees lower.

Levi turned, unimpressed as he met the angry black eyes of someone whom Eren regarded as a sister--or so he’d learned from the golden mermaid himself earlier that day. They looked nothing alike and their attitudes seemed to differ greatly from what he had seen so far. Mikasa was pale with more muscle than curves, her breasts covered by a red bodice that was tied off with an elegant twist at the front. Looping around her right shoulder loosely, and attached to the middle of the bodice, was a gleaming black cloth; it started with a narrow stripe, barely the width of his pinkie, and widened as it slipped away from the top of the binding and up over the swell of her shoulder, loose enough to nearly slide down her arm. On her slender waist, a belt of gold studded with black gems sat loosely, the edges curved like sharks teeth. Levi couldn’t be sure, but he was convinced it was Eren’s work. The bright metal made her crimson scales pop, the color too similar to blood for Levi to call it beautiful. Her face was sculpted and slightly rounded around the cheeks, her eyes narrow and brows slender. Black hair, long and held back in a loose ponytail with a red tie at her shoulderblades framed that cold face, loose strands brushing against her creamy skin, which seemed so out of place in the tropical environment. She looked like she should belong in deeper water, and with a jolt Levi realized that Eren wasn’t the only one flawed. An old scar slashed across her right cheek, visible only if one were looking or in the right light.

Throughout his examination, Mikasa stared back, still as cool and collected as ever. Levi was almost impressed. “You’re Mikasa,” he stated unnecessarily, raising a piece of shrimp to his mouth nonchalantly.

“And clearly whatever took a chunk out of your side took your personality with it,” the girl answered frostily, ignoring Eren and Armin’s scandalized “Mikasa!”

Levi smirked, glancing up from his bowl. “The good traits maybe.”

“There’s two of them,” Hanji whispered, throwing Erwin a horrified look.

“Do you make it a habit of insulting those who try to help you and your pod?” Mikasa continued, unfazed. “Eren has been nothing but kind and helpful to you and he doesn’t deserve your negative attention. If you can’t find it in yourself to show gratitude then don’t talk at all.”

“That’s enough, Mikasa!” Eren finally exclaimed, slamming a hand down on the smooth rock surface of their table. “I don’t need you to protect me! If I wanted him to stop I would have said so!”

“I’m sorry if it upsets you,” the mermaid answered, not taking her eyes off of the other, deep-sea dweller, “but he can’t be allowed to get away with that. If his pod-mates won’t remind him of his place then I will.”

Erwin sighed heavily from his place next to Armin. “It hasn’t been without trying, I assure you.”

Levi amended his previous plan of causing Hanji to be eaten by a carnivorous fish on their way home to include Erwin as well. Slowly, he brought another piece of meat up to his mouth without a word, chewing slowly before with one last lazy once over, he gave Mikasa an approving nod. “Not bad.”

“Am I supposed to be pleased?” She scowled, clawed fingers curling into tight fists. “I don’t need your approval.”

“No, but you have it.” Levi answered, propping his arm up on the table to rest his chin on a hand as he drawled, “I promise I shall do my best not to be overly insulting to your precious gold.”

Eren flushed, choking on the seaweed he’d just ingested; Armin patted his back sympathetically.

“Good.” Mikasa nodded, finally looking away.

“I feel like I just watched two sharks narrowly avoid a fight to the death,” Hanji whispered, horror beginning to be replaced with morbid fascination.

Levi huffed, snapping his teeth at the other mermaid before turning back to his almost empty bowl. “Shut up.”

“So Hanji,” Armin spoke up, filling the silence that descended. “How are you feeling?”

Hanji grinned, munching happily on a mix of meat and greenery. “Mm wonerful!’

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, you disgusting--”

“You’ll have to excuse them,” Erwin told them over the sound of arguing. “They don’t get out much.”

“They’re kinda funny though,” Eren grinned, watching the two with bright eyes.

“Funny is not the word I would use,” Mikasa murmured, eating slowly and methodically.

“They’re different,” Armin nodded, both thoughtful and reassuring. “But different can be good.”

Erwin turned to join in on watching the two, looking rather skeptical at the words. “I’m not certain this is the sort…”

Finally seeming to catch on to the eyes on them, the two mermaid’s paused, glancing up at the rest of the table. “Oi,” Levi frowned, feeling rather self conscious for a moment. “What are you staring at?”

“Is it something interesting?!” Hanji exclaimed, clasping their hands to their chest. “Oh please tell me! Where is it?! Tell me and I’ll examine it!”

“The only thing that needs examining around here is you,” Levi growled.

Erwin shook his head, turning away once more. “No, I’m not certain at all.”

* * *

“Are you sure you want to leave so soon?” Armin was saying, a frown marring his normally peaceful face.

“We don’t wish to overstay our welcome,” Erwin answered, looking uncertain. They were quite a pair, Eren thought, watching them silently with the rest of the group. While both blonde, Armin had clear blue eyes that gleamed the purest blue when they lit up, a perfect replica of the foaming waves that reflected light close to the shore. Erwin however, had eyes like the deep sea, dark and with a haunting mystery. Where Armin was slender and toned, his body decorated with a scatter of shells, silver and flashing stones, Erwin was built and muscular with several rippling scars, his body bare. They were opposites in nearly every way on the outside, Armin’s tail more pretty dolphin than Erwin’s strong faded gray whale. On the inside however… Well, even only having witnessed brief snippets of conversation, Eren could tell that they couldn’t be more similar.

“Yes we do!” Hanji practically shouted, reaching out across the table desperately. “I haven’t learned everything yet!”

“Shut up, you hammerhead.” Levi snapped, jamming a elbow into their waist.

“The nets are still out there,” Eren spoke over them. “Even if you go deep, it’d be dangerous.”

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed in on Levi from her place next to Eren. “...Let them go.”

Armin shot her an exasperated look. “Eren’s right, Erwin. Net season will be over by the next cycle of the moon, why don’t you stay here until the ships come back? Unless of course, your pod needs you.”

“We left it in good hands,” Erwin answered truthfully, glancing to his two pod-mate’s. Hanji’s eyes begged him to stay, while Levi’s dared him to say yes. Ignoring the threat in those silver eyes, he flashed a small smile. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stay. If anything should arise we’ll simply be on our way.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Armin assured, lighting up under the fading light. “We would never push you out into dangerous waters. Nets are too dangerous to risk anything. Besides, we can all learn so much from each other…”

“I agree!” Hanji exclaimed, squirming away from Levi’s reach. “We simply _must_ compare laws and traditions and culture--”

“Fucking wonderful,” Levi snarled, glaring at Erwin who simply smiled peacefully back. “I’m going to strangle you in your sleep.”

“Are you sure you’re pod-mate’s?” Eren asked dubiously, eyes flickering between the two.

“Eren you should stay away from him,” Mikasa told him, eyeing Levi distastefully. “He’s a bad influence.”

“Wha-Hey!” Eren protested, squirming away from the girl’s hands as she tried to push him further down the table and away from the scarred mermaid. _“Mikasa!”_

“See?” Armin grinned. “You’re fitting in already.”

“Oh is that what this is?” Erwin said, raising an eyebrow.

Armin didn’t miss the way his eyes lightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus starts one big (happy??) family
> 
> Okay so I have several ideas for where to go from here but I'd really like to know what you guys would like to see, and not just Levi and Eren wise either. Do you want more Hanji? More Erwin? More Armin and Mikasa? Do you want more interactions between certain characters? Do you want more of Levi's POV or Eren's?  
> I'd just really like to know what you guys are liking and what you'd like to see in the future. It's important to me to make sure you guys are enjoying this as much as me :) (Plus I love hearing what you guys are thinking)


	7. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t dislike you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter and told me what they'd like to see more of! This week has pretty much been hell so hearing from all of you definitely helped to ease the way some. You're all sweethearts and I'm definitely going to do my best to deliver what you've asked for :)

Sunlight dappled the water in large patches, turning the otherwise dark colors of the ocean into a brilliant array of aquamarine and caribbean blue. The rays warmed the surface, reaching down towards the sand dusting the bottom of the reef to heat what would otherwise be cool. Resting below in the reef’s shallows, on a large smooth rock that was just long enough to rest his upper body on, laid Eren. The light danced through the waves to draw patterns across his toned skin, making the mermaid and his surroundings appear as if they were nothing more than a mirage. Hovering close to him was a slim gray dolphin with a splash of white on her nose, her bright brown eyes alert and excitable. She was rarely still, swimming circles around the rock Eren laid on and darting in between the plant life surrounding. On a more ragged rock, jutting higher towards the surface and looking far more calm, sat a sea turtle, his flippers shifting every now and then as he watched the two of them with interest.

It was a familiar sight, to see them all together. Connie and Sasha had been Eren’s friends almost as long as Mikasa and Armin, and they were usually the ones to come exploring with him. Mikasa liked colder, deeper waters, which Eren rarely ventured into. She was more of the recluse of the group, liking the peacefulness of being alone. It was her deep-sea roots, Eren knew. Even after all these years she was still getting used to the warmer, shallower waters of their pod. Armin on the other hand, was the opposite. He loved the warmth, probably even more than Eren, and was determined to learn everything he could. Which would have been fine if he didn’t have a tendency to spend hours on end examining everything new he came across.

Fins waving slowly behind him, Eren’s fingers pinched and bent thin strings of metal, weaving them together into elegant braids and knots as he told the two about his pod’s new guests. “...Their names are Levi, Erwin and Hanji and they’re from a deep-sea pod.” He explained. “The nets are out right now so Armin told them they could stay until the season’s over. It’s only been a couple of days but I think they’re settling in pretty well. Everyone except maybe Levi.”

“That guy sounds like a jerk,” Connie muttered, flippers wiggling gently. Sasha made a soft click of agreement.

“He’s not so bad,” Eren disagreed, brow creasing as he tried to loop a stubborn piece of metal into the weave he’d been working on. “Just uncomfortable and out of place.”

“Anyone who tries to survive off of scraps is bound to be cranky,” Sasha admitted, swimming in circles around the pair.

Eren blinked. “Scraps?”

“I’ve heard about what they eat down there!” The dolphin gave a little wiggle of horror. “There’s hardly any plants and the fish are hard and chewy!”

The mermaid frowned, this time in thought. “Now that I think about it, despite the muscle they did seem kinda skinny…”

“Exactly!” Sasha chirped, bobbing her head excitedly. “So give him a few days and I’m sure he’ll get happier! You’d have to be crazy not to be happy about all the variety around here.”

“...it’s never cured Mikasa,” Connie grumbled, snapping his jaws lightly in protest.

Eren huffed, swiping at the turtle halfheartedly. “She’s not grumpy, you hammerhead. She just isn’t as expressive as you and me.”

“Mikasa isn’t bad,” Sasha agreed. “She sometimes brings me fish.”

“Is food all that matters to you?” Connie wondered; both the turtle and the mermaid knew the answer to that.

“I--”

“Guys,” Eren sighed, stopping the argument before it could even start. “can we please not do this? Every time we meet you have the same argument and it ends the same exact way.”

“It does?” They asked in unison.

“Yes,” he answered patiently, rolling his eyes. “it does.” When they still looked confused Eren sighed, pointing a finger at Connie. “ _you_ get all huffy, while _you_ ”--this time it was Sasha--”end up telling him that it’s not just food you care about, but him as well.”

The two friends turned to stare at each other.

“...sounds like us,” Connie admitted.

Sasha gave a click of agreement.

“That’s because it _is_ you,” Eren muttered, dipping his head to stare intently at his work as he slowly inset a pretty blue shell into the bracelet he was weaving.

“Is that for Armin?”

Mismatched eyes blinked, glancing up at the dolphin hovering over his shoulder. “I think so,” Eren smiled sheepishly, glancing down at the half finished piece. “His old one is getting kind of worn. Besides, the metal work is too sloppy. I can do better.”

“Not this again,” Connie groaned. “You do this every time!”

Eren flushed. “That’s because it’s true!”

“You’re too critical, Eren.” Sasha chided, nudging his shoulder with her nose. “Your work has never been sloppy. You’re the only one who sees that.”

“Exactly!” Connie nodded, flippers wiggling as if to emphasize his words. “Just calm your fins and stop stressing. Your work isn’t bad.”

“But--”

“No!” They exclaimed, both equal parts exasperated.

Eren pouted, mouth snapping closed. “...fine.” He finally acquiesced, sitting up with a sigh. “I suppose I should stop for the day anyways. My back’s starting to go stiff.”

“That’s an excellent idea!” Sasha chirped, swimming in fast circles around his head. “We found this cove a couple days ago with the best squid! They’re delicious and you _have_ to try them Eren!”

“Sounds fun,” Eren grinned, grabbing the old canvas bag resting in the sand to carefully put away all of his supplies. “How far is it?”

“Too far,” Connie grumbled.

“Oh get up!” Sasha huffed, nudging at the turtle’s shell. “You’ll get fat if you sit around all day.”

“The only thing that’s going to make me fat is your eating habits,” Connie answered, squirming off of his ledge to swim lazily towards Eren.

The mermaid grinned. “That is kinda true, Sasha.”

“Eren,” the dolphin started seriously, “food is worth it.”

He couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

In the dying light of the sun, Eren swam home in good spirits, practically dancing through the water. Visiting his friends always put him in a good mood, and he entertained himself with lazy loops and spinning twirls as he made his way back to the pod’s home. He was almost childish in his delight, letting out soft peals of laughter when he executed a trick just right, uncaring and oblivious to the many eyes of the reef watching on with awe.

Surely he had to know how gorgeous he looked? How his scales lit up under the dying light to become the ocean’s own sun, the gold flashing and sending spirals of light over everything he passed; how his eyes brightened impossibly with each smile and laugh, becoming like twin jewels that any mermaid would have died to adorn their own bodies with; how the decorations wound around his body made his skin seem all the more tanned, turning him into the exotic creature he was made to be. Such beauty could not be so innocent and unintentional, right?

“What are you doing?”

Eren let out a mix between a yelp and a curse, flailing mid spin to nearly crash into the side of a large blue coral. “Wh-what?” He asked, righting himself to stare at the unimpressed looking mermaid in front of him. His back straightened quickly when he realized who it was, an embarrassed flush highlighting his cheekbones as his hands fluttered over his body, fixing wild hair and adjusting the bag thrown over his shoulder. “Nothing!”

“Right,” Levi drawled, raising an eyebrow skeptically. “Where have you been anyways? I would’ve thought you’d have one of friends chasing after you given how accident prone you seem to be.”

“Accident pr--” Eren shook his head, frowning slightly. “Armin and Mikasa don’t care if I go out so long as I’m careful. Which I am.”

“Are you?” The mermaid eyed him, taking in his messy hair and the dirty bag at his hip. “That wasn’t my first impression.”

“Saving Hanji was a one time thing,” Eren argued, fingers tightening into fists. He could feel his good mood slipping away like the fading light. “Why are you so concerned anyways? You’ve made it clear that you don’t really like me, or any of us for that matter.”

This time, it was Levi’s turn to frown, if the small tug at the corners of his mouth could be called that. “Don’t put meanings where there are none.”

“What else am I supposed to think?”

“You could try asking, for one.” Levi remarked, crossing his arms.

“Because you’re so approachable,” Eren snarked, rolling his eyes. “Last time I checked, I did ask, and then you proceeded to insult me and call me princess.”

“That really got under your skin, didn’t it?” He smirked, looking thoughtful as he eyed the shallow-water mermaid. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

All of a sudden, Eren felt vulnerable, more vulnerable than he’d probably ever felt before. Under that gaze, under those piercing eyes, he felt pinned down and forced open, his skin becoming hyper aware of the way Levi’s eyes were running over his skin. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. “I should be getting to my room,” Eren said abruptly, ducking his head as he made to swim past the other male.

“Wait,” a hand shot out, catching Eren’s arm and drawing him to a halt.

His breath hitched. “What?”

Levi frowned when he wouldn’t meet his eyes, letting go of him with a soft ‘tch’. “I don’t dislike you.”

“...Okay?” The mermaid bit his lip, flicking his eyes up to take in Levi’s face before letting them dart away once more.

Seemingly satisfied, the dark-haired male nodded. “Okay.”

“Right,” Eren mumbled, when after a pause Levi said nothing more. “Well I’ll be going then. Goodnight.” He turned to go, uncomfortably aware of the mermaid’s gaze on his back as he moved. His body felt shivery and warm, his skin prickling where he’d been touched.

“Hey, Eren!” Levi suddenly called, as if reading his thoughts.

Eren jumped. “Y-yes?”

“Since we’re going to be here for a while, I might as well learn this place.”

“That’s a good idea,” He agreed, still confused as to what that had to do with anything.

When he made no move to delve deeper Levi sighed. _This kid…_ “Show me around? Tomorrow?”

Eren’s eyes widened comically. _“Me?”_

“Do you see anyone else around here, you hammerhead?” Levi snapped.

He shook his head fast, backing away nervously. “I--Okay.” He smiled slowly, the gesture shy and uncertain even as he swam backwards. “After breakfast I can give you a tour of the reef.”

“You better not forget,” Levi threatened, eyes narrowing threateningly. “I don’t like being kept waiting.”

“I won’t!” Eren’s smile widened, the nerves melting off of his face to be replaced with ease. “I promise!”

The scarred mermaid sighed as he rounded the corner and disappeared, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “What am I doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha becomes a lot easier to write when I compare her to Hanji… With that said, I’ve never really written Sasha and Connie before so if anyone has any pointers or criticisms I’d be grateful to hear them! :)
> 
> Next chapter shall start the beginning of Levi and Eren's romance~


	8. Circles In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lucky me,” the mermaid said dryly.
> 
> “Lucky me,” Eren corrected, strangely sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are literally all so wonderful and I'm so grateful for all of your comments :3  
> I hope you all have wonderful weekends~

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Armin’s voice questioned curiously over the quiet sound of sleepy murmuring that was so often a part of early morning feedings. “And awake for that matter. Usually you’re still half asleep until the sun’s well into the sky.”

Eren hesitated, chewing slowly as he wondered if he truly wanted to give an honest answer to that question. Unlike Mikasa, Armin had not seemed to mind the newcomers, even when Levi hadn’t exactly been very polite he had barely batted an eye; but then again, that was Armin--always accepting and oh so patient. When it came down to it he supposed that Armin was the safer bet; and much less likely to attempt murder. “I’m supposed to give Levi a tour today.”

The blonde’s answer sounded far less surprised than he’d expected and far too knowing for the golden mermaid’s liking. “Ah, that makes sense. Though I am rather surprised that he’s had such an effect on you that you’re fully functioning at a time like this.”

Eren huffed, the fins on his ears twitching defensively. “It’s not _that_ surprising. I’ve been up this early plenty of times.”

“Only for exciting things like exploring,” Armin answered, his smile making Eren wary. “We’ve had guests and ambassadors over before and even when you were meant to show them around you were never this alert and prepared.”

Eyes widening, the golden mermaid scrambled for a reply that wouldn’t involve further teasing, the heat of his cheeks beginning to grow noticeable. “I wouldn’t want to leave a bad impression on my pod-mate’s future family.”

It was Armin’s turn to flounder. “Wh-what?! Eren that’s not--!”

“You face is getting awfully red,” Eren remarked innocently, hiding a smirk behind a piece of seaweed. “Is the sun getting to be too much?”  
Knowing when to cut his losses, the blonde let out a sulky “fine”, flashing him a dirty look. “I won’t ask about Levi--”

“And I won’t ask about tall, blonde and handsome,” Eren finished cheerfully. “Deal.”

The other male’s stare was entirely too suspicious as he watched his friend nibble on a piece of shrimp, his eyelashes batting in playful innocence. “I suppose you’re not planning on telling Mikasa?”

Eren paused mid bite to flash him a look of horror. “ _Poseidon_ no. She’s already made it clear she doesn’t like Levi. If I told her she’d probably follow us around, waiting to shove him into a pod of sharks.”

“...The sad part is you’re not even joking,” Armin muttered.

“Mikasa’s scary,” he agreed grimly. The two shared a grimace, pausing in their eating before resuming their meals as if the topic had never been breached.

“Where is he anyways?” The blonde asked, eyes flickering over the tables around them. “He didn’t seem like one to keep people waiting.”

“I think being in shallow waters all of a sudden is straining all three of them,” Eren admitted, frowning slightly. “Hanji told me that they’re getting headaches because of the light.”

“It makes sense,” Armin said. “They’ve probably been in the dark so long the sudden onslaught of light is too much of a strain.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to gossip?” A flat voice interrupted. “We’re fine. Quit worrying.”

Eren turned, cheeks flushing at being overheard. From the corner of his eye he could see Armin doing the same, looking vaguely apologetic. Levi met his gaze with an unimpressed glare, arms crossed over his chest. Eren couldn’t be sure, but he could have sworn that there was a flicker of victory in his eyes, though towards what the feeling was directed at was another mystery. Did he enjoy scaring them? “Levi!” He smiled slightly, still struggling to control his embarrassment. The other mermaid’s stare wasn’t helping any, those dark eyes staring straight into him with hardly a blink. “I’m glad you’re here! I was actually hoping we could get out of here before Mikasa comes by.”

“Trying to keep me a secret?” Levi questioned offhandedly. “What’s wrong, don’t want your sister to know that you’re going off alone with someone she doesn't approve of?”

Eren grimaced. “Not really.”

He snorted. “Relax, princess. Just let me grab something to eat and then we can go. I like it much better down here when the sun’s not cooking our backs anyways.” The words were muttered, and the golden mermaid just barely heard them as he swam past, stirring the water nearby.

“You really do like him,” Armin commented, eyes alight with curiosity.

“Shut up, Armin!” Eren hissed, eyes wide as he glanced around to see if anyone had heard. “What if he heard you?!”

“Alright!” The blonde held up his hands. “I’m sorry. I won’t say anything, I promise.”

“So you say,” he muttered, finishing up the last of his breakfast.

“Alright,” Levi sighed a few minutes later, coming up behind Eren once more. “Let’s get this over with.”

“You’re the one who asked for this,” Eren reminded him, slightly disappointed at the other man’s lack of enthusiasm. He rose from the table, empty bowl in hand. “It won’t take that long anyways, so.”

“Eren,” Levi frowned, reaching out to catch his arm. The golden mermaid was suddenly and intensely aware of the feelings that same action had evoked the night before. _Why did he have to keep touching,_ he wondered despairingly.

Eren stilled, glancing back at him with a troubled frown. “Yes?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Levi let go, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You’re right, I did ask for this.”

“You did,” Eren agreed, watching silently.

He sighed, letting his hand drop. “The sun’s still bothering me, alright? So don’t take it personally. It has nothing to do with you.” He scowled, glancing away as slowly the other mermaid’s mouth began to stretch up into a smile. “Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and hurry up so we can leave.”

“Yes, my lord,” Eren called teasingly, turning once more to put away his bowl.

“I take it that’s for the princess comment?” Levi called, mouth twitching into a smirk.

“You bet!”

* * *

Eren was a whirlwind when he got started. Mere moments after heading out he had perked up, beginning to talk a mile a minute. He showed Levi small mountains made of coral, some built like castles with spiraling towers and waving flags made of seagrass; brought him to small pools filled with small fish and shelled crabs that were closer to the shore than Levi had ever been in his lifetime; urged him to swim with pods of dolphins and whales, laughing goodnaturedly when they raced, leaving him behind with their greater speed; he showed him great sparkling expanses of sand where the floor was like a warm blanket; pointed out the treasures one could find if they knew just where to look and somehow, against all odds, made Levi almost begin to actually _enjoy_ this new strange place that made his eyes burn and his head ache.

Through it all he was never still either, far more energetic than the other mermaid with even the fine fins lining the ridge of his ears twitching every now and then as his hands painted elaborate gestures. He was fast too, faster than Levi would have expected he’d be with the sort of scars he had. There were actually moments when he had been forced to push himself in order to not fall behind--those usually being when something caught Eren’s eye and he took off when Levi wasn’t looking. It was interesting to watch, even he could admit that. There was a rare beauty in the way Eren’s eyes lit up, the sunlight creating pools of light in his iris’. It made the gold turn molten, like liquid fire, making the green all the more startling.

With his lips stretched wide into a smile and the sunlight slipping down into the ocean to bathe them in light, their differences were apparent. Eren was a sparkling array of decorated color, never stopping and always bright, while Levi on the other hand was a muted stain against the brilliant scenery. Staring at him, and squinting against the gleam of the sun’s rays, Levi was struck with the sudden realization of just what Eren reminded him of.

“Sunshine,” he murmured. _Of course._ He was like sunshine; too bright to look at directly and impossible to truly escape. Now that he’d made the comparison, the fire of the other mermaid’s golden eye looked far more like a piece of the sun, trapped and reflecting light, causing the other’s own eyes to squint and burn even further.

Eren paused mid gesture, tilting his head to the side curiously. “I’m sorry?”

Recovering quickly, Levi waved a hand, giving an answering dismissal. “Nothing.” He swam forward, looking around at the large expanse of ocean before them. “What were you saying earlier?”

The tanned male hesitated for a moment, brow furrowing. He seemed to fight an internal battle over whether to further pursue the conversation before with a soft sigh the skin between his eyebrows smoothed once more. “This is where the ocean drops down into deeper waters. You’ll be heading this way when the three of you leave.”

Levi examined the clear expanse of water before them, small blips of sea creatures moving slowly in the distance. The sun was duller now, their tour having followed the downward slope of the sea floor to take them deeper. The darkened blue was a relief after the strain of brightness, and Levi stared down into the blooming darkness of deeper waters with something close to longing.

“Do you want to go down?” Eren asked softly, breaking him from his reverie. “We still have a while before we have to get back for feeding time.”

The other mermaid glanced up at him, considering the offer for a moment. Did he want to go back? Yes. Did he want to escape into the darkness that he knew so well? Yes. Levi was never one to revoke what and who he was; he was a firm believer in people being themselves even if others disapproved, but still he turned away from the call of his home, shaking his head. “It’s fine. You still have more to show me anyways.”

Somehow, the discomfort was almost worth the slow, sincere smile Eren graced him with in return.

* * *

“We’ve pretty much covered everything now,” Eren sighed sometime later when the sun was starting to slip away once more, stretching slowly before he slumped against a nearby rock. “Is there anything else you wanted to see?”

“Not particularly,” Levi admitted, eyes narrowed as he examined a plant made of many rippling leaves.

“That’s sea lettuce,” the golden mermaid offered, his green eye cracking open to watch the other male. “and it’s not going to suddenly attack you either.”

“I never said it would,” Levi snapped, though his wariness noticeably dissipated.

“If you’re curious about the plant life you should ask Armin,” Eren advised, turning onto his back to peer up at the surface. “He knows a lot more about that stuff than me.”

“That’s more Hanji’s specialty,” he muttered, turning away from the plants. His eyes swept over the other mermaid, taking in his relaxed form and the lazy movements of his fins. “Did I tire you out?”

“Nah,” Eren waved a hand, tilting his head back to flash him a smirk. “Just letting you sightsee. Usually visitors like that kind of thing.”

“Do you get a lot of visitors?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Depends on the season really, and if there’s any problems with the humans.” He shrugged. “We’re on pretty good terms with a couple close pods though, so sometimes they come by or we visit them. The real newbies are few and far between. You’re the first this year.”

“Lucky me,” the mermaid said dryly.

“Lucky me,” Eren corrected, strangely sincere.

Levi blinked in surprise, lifting his head to stare at him once more; mismatched eyes stared back. The other mermaid’s talkative mood had seemed to vanish with the setting sun, his mouth making no move to voice just what he meant by that. Levi let out a sound of frustration. “You going to explain that one, princess?”

Immediately, a scowl crossed relaxed lips. “Just for that? No.”

“You sure? I’m not sure bottling things up in that empty head of yours is wise.” Levi smirked.

“Why must you insist on making jabs at my intelligence and gender?” Eren exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I thought we were finally getting along!”

Silence greeted his words for a moment before a smooth “My apologies,” greeted the other mermaid’s ears.

Eren blinked in surprise, glancing over at him.

Levi smirked in answer. “It was a jab at your decoration, not your gender.”

He sputtered. “You-- I just-- Shut up.”

“How eloquent,” Levi snorted.

“Shut up.” Eren repeated, pointing at him with a glare.

The action was so incredibly out of place, Levi had to fight a smile of his own. It was like a fish staring down a shark, all stupid defiance and ridiculousness. “Despite the fact that I call you princess I don’t take orders from you.”

Seeming to give up on his intimidation tactics, Eren turned with a huff to slump against the rock once more, his back facing Levi this time. With that done, the other mermaid fell silent then, fins flicking almost angrily. In muted amusement, the black haired male watched him for a few long minutes, almost curious as to how long he was planning on carrying out the silent treatment. Eventually though, even the silence grated on Levi’s nerves.

“Oi,” he called. A single twitch of Eren’s shoulder was his only answer; Levi scowled. Casting his gaze around the reef’s floor, he knelt down to pick up a smooth rock the size of the pad of his finger. Running his thumb over its surface he weighed it in his hand before with a smooth flick of his wrist he launched it at the other mermaid’s back.

Eren squeaked, jerking upright in surprise when it made contact. “What…?” He touched a hand to his back, whirling around to narrow his eyes at Levi. “What was that for?!”

“Ignoring me,” Levi answered flatly. “Now tell me why there’s a bunch of circles in the sky.”

That certainly got him to pause. “I--what?” Eren asked eloquently, anger replaced with confusion.

In answer, Levi pointed up at the rippling surface, stare flat and unimpressed. Following the direction of his finger, Eren looked up, eyes astonished. He looked back and forth, from Levi to the ‘circles in the sky’ and slowly, laughter began to spill forth from his lips.

Levi crossed his arms, glaring at the now doubled over male. “What?” He ground out. “Is so funny?”

“C-circles--” Eren choked out, an arm wrapped around his stomach as he shook; a hand struggled to muffle his giggles. “Circles in the s-sk-y-- _Oh Poseidon,_ that’s too good!”

“I will drag you into deeper waters and feed you to fish that would make your sharks look like fucking starfish if you don’t shut the fuck up right now.” Levi snarled, shoulders hunched in defense.

“I-I’m sorry!” Eren gasped out, eyes tearyeyed as he fought to stifle his laughter. “It’s--it’’s just that you--you looked so serious and-- _Circles!”_

Without a word, Levi turned away.

“Wait!” Eren reached after him, latching onto his arm. His body still shook with barely contained giggles, his chest shaking against Levi’s arm with the effort it took. “I really am sorry. Come on, let me show you.”

Levi glared at him suspiciously. “...If you laugh again you’re dead.”

“Got it,” Eren grinned, taking his hand and pulling him up to the surface. “Now come on.”

The other mermaid went willingly, letting out a heavy sigh. A part of him cringed at the surface, years of staying far away having ingrained instincts into his body that told him to get far away. Eren however, was oblivious to his discomfort and pulled him up out of the water before he could even protest.

Blinking water out of his eyes and breathing in air not from the water was a shock to his system, freezing his body in place. His lungs caught on the first breath, as if unsure that they were actually taking in something breathable, before air rushed back out of his mouth in a sharp exhale.

“Relax, Levi,” Eren urged from his side.

Turning his head almost mechanically, Levi met worried eyes. Water ran down the other mermaid’s face, dripping down off of his hair and back into the ocean below, rippling the surface. Behind him, what Levi assumed was an island gleamed in the distance, the greenery catching slices of strange pale light that made them glow unnaturally.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, swimming closer. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine,” Levi dismissed, taking another deep breath. This time it seemed more natural, the air slipping in and out of his lungs with ease. “I’ve just never been to the surface before.”

Eren’s mouth fell open. _“Never?”_

“I did say that didn’t I?” He snapped, eyes flicking up to examine the sky, his vision for once not disrupted by ripples of water. “Are you going to tell me what those things are or not?”

Shaking his head, the tanned male closed his mouth, glancing up at the sky as well. “They’re stars. They only come out at night.”

“They’re lights,” Levi blinked curiously, craning his head back to take in the great expanse above him.

“Yeah,” Eren smiled, slipping onto his back to float among the waves. “They’re pretty, huh?”

“Mm,” he agreed, eyes combing through the sky for a few moments, taking in the winking lights far above him before he focused on something that seemed much closer and much bigger. “That thing,” he pointed up at the great circle of pale white staring down at him.. “That’s the moon?”

“You really weren’t kidding about never being up here,” Eren murmured, glancing over at him in surprise.

Levi’s answering glance was just dripping with sarcasm.

Smiling sheepishly, he shook his head slowly. “Yeah. That’s the moon.”

Levi fell silent after that, taking a position similar to the shallow water mermaid’s to float among the waves. He took in the stars greedily, drinking up the light that did not hurt to look at and relishing in the darkness that surrounded it. This was so much better than the sun with its painful rays and too bright light.

“Hey Eren,” he called, glancing over at the other mermaid.

If Eren was startled by the sound he hid it well, his eyes closed and his head tipped back into the water. “Hmm?”

Levi hesitated, unsure for a moment, of just what to say. Finally, he decided to settle on a quiet “thanks.”

Mismatched eyes blinked up at the night sky in surprise before slowly, a gentle smile turned Eren’s mouth up into an inviting curl. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's getting a hang of this whole communicating thing guys  
> I'm so proud ;;


	9. Staring and Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been staring at me,” Levi told him. “Like I’m some sort of prey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google docs was being a dick while I was trying to edit this chapter and at one point I thought it had deleted more than 20 pages of this fic ;; Thankfully, however, nothing was deleted~

“You disappeared yesterday,” Mikasa remarked, swimming beside Eren at a speed that was almost lazy. She had a tendency to slow around him, something he had learned to let go long ago. It was more an unconscious decision than anything else, so there was no sense getting upset over it. “I was worried but Armin just said you went exploring again.”

“I was,” Eren smiled, face softening with the gesture. “After the sun went down I watched the stars.”

She glanced over at him, eyeing the small flush coloring his cheekbones and the soft edges of his eyes. “Just you?”

At that, his smile faltered, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he cast about for a lie. Mikasa hadn’t liked Levi--or even Erwin or Hanji--from the start, and he also knew it was simply because they’d put him in danger. Even though it had been Eren’s choice to rescue Hanji, it had still risked his life and so she placed part of the blame on the other pod. It didn’t matter if the view was rather skewed, to her it was just the principle of the matter.

“Eren…” Mikasa frowned. “I can tell that you’re trying to come up with a lie. Just tell me the truth.”

 _Should I--? Oh, what the hell._ Eren grimaced, letting the words escape him in a rush. “I went with Levi.”

“Oh.”

At the word, Eren’s heart sunk. “He asked for a tour and I agreed. We didn’t go anywhere dangerous though!” He was quick to reassure, hands waving in an effort to emphasize that point. “I just showed him the main places--just like we always do for our guests. He was really nice too”-- _well, except for those few insults_ \--”so _please_ don’t be mad.”

Mikasa was silent throughout his frantic dialogue, the only indicators of emotion on her otherwise flat expression the subtle twist of her mouth and the slight furrow between her eyebrows. “I’m not mad,” she finally said, when he had long since fallen silent and had instead taken to staring at her anxiously. “I wish you would’ve just told me yesterday instead of hiding it, but I understand. I did sort of overreact when we first met them.”

“You were stressed out,” Eren shook his head, a relieved smile playing along his lips as he nudged her shoulder gently. “If our roles were reversed I probably wouldn’t have liked them either. I did do something kind of stupid.”

Her mouth curled up at the corners. “Kind of?”

“Hey!” He defended, flashing a look of mock outrage her way. “I admitted that it was stupid, are you really going to get hung up over the measure of it?”

“It depends,” she mused. “Are you going to do it again?”

Eren snorted. “Not if I can help it.”

“Then no,” Mikasa said simply, flashing him a small smile. “I won’t get hung up on it.”

He smiled back tenfold. “Thanks, ‘kasa.”

The look she gave him in return then was genuinely confused. “For what?”

“Not freaking out,” Eren chuckled, nudging her shoulder once more. “Being a good sister. Not racing after Levi and feeding him to the sharks.”

“There is worse company you could keep, I suppose.” Mikasa admitted grudgingly. “And I figure you’ll spend time with who you like no matter what I say, even if it means sneaking around.”

“So you’ll give him a chance?” He asked hopefully, knowing just how much it would hurt if his pod couldn’t get along with Levi, especially if the way he had begun reacting to the deep-sea mermaid’s touch and presence was any clue as to where their relationship might be heading. “All of them?”

She sighed. “...All of them.”

Eren’s smile couldn’t have been any brighter, nor broader, even if he’d tried. Though Mikasa’s muttered, “You’re not the first one to ask that, anyways.” gave it a more wicked twist. Armin was in for it.

* * *

Levi frowned, lifting his eyes from the pattern of sandy swirls curling their way across the table to glance up at the pair that had been staring at him for the better part of the day. At first it had been Armin, the little blue-tailed mermaid who’d been under that gaze, casting Eren questioning looks as they ate breakfast. The teasing lilt of a smirk on the other’s lips had made Levi almost curious as to just what was going on, and after a few deliberate flicks of the eyes, Levi had gotten it. Blue was interested in Erwin, or at least appreciative of his attention, and Eren had taken to teasing his pod-mate when Levi’s hadn’t been looking. It was rather amusing to watch for a time, before Armin finally broke. A growl, a flare of the fins at his ears, a few choice words about a deal, and Eren had backed down with his own flush. Levi had thought then, with slight disappointment, that that was the end of anything interesting. That is, of course, until Eren took to staring at _him_ instead. Now he was just rather annoyed. “Do you have a problem?”  

“Nope.” Eren answered, popping the p cheerfully. Levi was quite sure that nothing could deserve such a bright answer, let alone an answer such as no.

His eyes narrowed. “Is that so?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“So I suppose it’s some kind of disease then?” Levi mused, eyeing the other mermaid critically. “It must have hit last night, since you didn’t have this problem before. Is there something about the moon I should know about?”

“What?” Eren looked alarmed then, unsure as if to take him seriously or not.

“It’s not deadly is it?” He continued, drawing his mouth down into a frown. “That’d be rather annoying. And messy.”

“No one is going to die!” Eren exclaimed, waving his hands in frantic dismissal. “Where did you even get that from?!”

“You’ve been staring at me,” Levi told him. “Like I’m some sort of prey.”

The way Eren’s face paled before becoming comically red was almost enough to make Levi smirk. Almost.

“I-I--”

“You didn’t do it before, so what I’m asking is: Have you caught some sort of weird ass disease that makes you stare at people until they want to smack you?”

Eren sputtered for a few long moments, becoming impossibly redder by the minute until Levi thought he would surely explode. It wasn’t just his face either; the fins of his ears were twitching erratically, his body shifting restlessly as he waved his hands, stuttering and stumbling for words. Finally, Levi let a smirk surface, rolling his eyes as he flicked a finger out to poke the other male’s forehead. “Relax, princess. Breathe and use your words.”

As if on autopilot the mermaid took in a deep breath, stilling for a moment as he let it out in one long exhale. Slowly, the red of his flush receded until there was just the barest of pinks; it oddly suited him. Smiling sheepishly, Eren fidgeted in place. “I um… I’m sorry.”

“Are those actual words I hear?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren scowled. “Very funny. Really. You’re a real clown fish.”

Several pairs of eyes turned to them abruptly, some knowing--as in Erwin--some gleaming with interest--as in Hanji--and some surprised--Armin and Mikasa. And then there was Eren, looking a pleased mix of surprised and starstruck as he stared wide eyed at the other mermaid.

“What are you looking at?” Levi snapped, the spines of his arms, ears and tail flaring defensively. He was angry to feel the slightest of flushes spread down from his ears to the tops of his cheeks.

“Levi…” Hanji started, a look of delight beginning to take their face. “Did you just _laugh_?”

“No.”  _It was clearly a chuckle, you hammerhead._

“You did!” They exclaimed, giggling manically as they threw an arm around his shoulders. “Levi, the stone cold, dead-eyed shark just laughed! Eren, what did you do?!”

Scowling at the arm still on his body, Levi muttered, “If I was a shark I’d make sure you were eaten.”

“Shush,” Hanji said sternly, pressing a finger to his mouth. “The grownups are talking.”

“Get your hand,” Levi ground out. “ _off_ my face.”

Seeming to realize how unwise a mood that had been, the other mermaid released him from their grasp, coming back to Eren. “Come on, Eren! Tell us please~?”

“I didn’t…” Eren shook his head, blinking slowly. “I didn’t do anything. We were just arguing.”

“Arguments make Levi laugh,” Erwin drawled. “Why am I not surprised?”

Hanji pouted. “But he’s never laughed with us…”

“Except for that time with the glow-in-the-dark seaweed.” The blonde reminded.

At the reminder, the mermaid burst into loud cackles, shoulders shaking with the force. The three shallow-water mermaids glanced between the three in confusion, taking in Erwin’s contained chuckles, Hanji’s wild laughter, and Levi’s deepening yet embarrassed grimace.

“Do you…?” Armin asked his pod-mate hesitantly.

Eren shook his head. “No. But I wish I did.”

“Not a word,” Levi snarled. “I mean it. I will cut you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hanji raised their hands, still trying to stifle their giggles. “I won’t say anything about your glow-in-the-dark adventures. Go back to being a mildly threatening grump.”

Alarmed and a little curious, Armin mouthed ‘Glow in the dark adventures?’ as Levi turned away with a harumph. Erwin smiled.

“I’ll tell you later,” he murmured, bending slightly to put his mouth in closer proximity to the blonde’s ear.

“Oh!” Hanji exclaimed loudly, overhearing with her ‘fucking freaky ass ears’--or so Levi put it. “Make sure you ask him about his adventures too! After all,” they grinned, the smile a tad more evil. “it wasn’t just Levi who ate the seaweed.”

Armin raised an eyebrow, a slow smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. “Oh really?” He asked, placing an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

Erwin for once, actually looked nervous, if even only a little bit. “I thought we were planning for the future trip back?”

“I’d rather hear this,” Armin admitted.

“It sounds interesting,” Mikasa murmured.

“Did Levi do something embarrassing?” Eren asked excitedly.

Levi glared at him.

“Levi just laughed?” Erwin tried.

“Shush,” Hanji said sternly, pressing a finger to his mouth. “The grownups are talking.”

Levi’s smirk was too victorious for the story Hanji wanted to tell, Erwin was sure of it.

(Levi never did learn why Eren was staring.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened with the glow in the dark seaweed? The world may never know.
> 
> One day, I'll actually put some plot in these guys, one day. *shakes fist*
> 
> With that said, I just want to address something real quick:  
> I think a lot of people don't like Mikasa all that much because so many people portray her as this crazed family member who is extremely protective and selective of who Eren spends time with. While being protective isn't a bad thing, I've seen so many fics where it's taken to a point that shows her in a rather bad light. I had mixed feelings about Mikasa at first, but since my first time watching the anime and reading the manga I've made it a point to try and understand her character and not jump straight to dislike since she's such an important part of Eren and Armin's lives. In canon her fierce protectiveness is understandable, Eren is one of the only people she has left and he's constantly in danger after all. However, I think she'd be a little different in this verse (especially since Levi beating up Eren wasn't one of the first interactions she saw between the two) so sorry for anyone who might have been hoping for conflict there, but I honestly just can't bring myself to write her that way. Spending time with Levi makes Eren happy so far, so I think she would try and accept that, even if she doesn't really like him all that much at the moment.
> 
> Anyways, monalogue over. Sorry about that! ^^'  
> Drop a comment? :3


	10. Because It's Just Not That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With juice glistening on his mouth, dripping down his chin and spilling over onto his fingers, every part of Levi’s being screamed yes in answer. Something was definitely wrong, if not with Eren than with him. No way was something so messy and disgusting actually _appealing_ to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MADE A GRAVE ERROR  
> wingsoffreedom-jeager drew some lovely fanart which I completely forgot to mention in the last chapter (I’m so sorry;;) it can be found [here](http://wingsoffreedom-jeager.tumblr.com/post/114851206434/here-is-my-fanart-of-merman-eren-from-the-lovely)
> 
> Credit for the use of mangoes goes to Shingeki_No_Otaku :)

Levi was not a social creature. He was not loud and excitable like Hanji; was not eloquent and well mannered like Erwin. He did not relish in having an audience of ears, did not enjoy long winded conversations or the heavy expectations of company. Levi was much more of a solitary creature, one who enjoyed peace and quiet and simply swimming through the ocean currents with not a soul in sight. And yet, somehow, he found himself constantly surrounded by people each and every day, dragged into something or another by either his pod-mates or Eren. In fact. in the brief time he had spent in shallow waters, he had toured most of the reef, had swam with dolphins, been shown the route he would take back home, had seen the stars and the moon for the first time while above the surface, had learned more about shallow-pod culture than he had ever wanted to, had met most of Eren’s pod-mates, and had had a headache for almost all of it.

_Speaking of headaches…_

“I think you’ve actually managed to lower the temperature around you.” Erwin mused in passing. “Why are making such a angry face?”

“Why are you even looking?” Levi snapped.

At the petulant words, Erwin paused, eyebrows rising. “You’re in a terrible mood,” he remarked, tilting his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

Levi scowled. “Absolutely nothing.”

Blue eyes searched his face for a few long moments before with a sigh the other mermaid turned away. “Alright. Well, I’m supposed to go meet Armin. Try not to scare too many fish away with that scary look on your face.”

His glare deepened, the skin between his eyebrows creasing. The slow ache of his head increased to a dull throb at the action, only increasing his irritation. “Wait.”

Erwin paused, glancing back at him. “Yes?”

“...doesn’t your head hurt?”

“Oh,” blue eyes blinked. “Is that it then?”

“What do you mean ‘is that it’?” Levi glared. “Just answer the damn question you fucking--”

“Yes.” Erwin said, his calm voice drowning out the start of an angry tirade. “It does. It’s getting better however, and yours should too. It makes sense honestly. You’ve always been the one with the better night vision. All the light must be straining your senses to adapt.”

 _Perfect_. “It figures that you’d be perfectly fine playing around while your head feels like it’s being split open.”

“Just think of it as a distraction, Levi.” Erwin advised, reaching over to pat his shoulder with a smile. “You’re usually good at ignoring those.”

He grunted in reply. “Whatever, eyebrows. Don’t get any stupid ideas while you’re with blue.”

“I shall do my best.” Was the amused reply, Erwin’s large tail stirring the water around him as he moved past.

Minutes later, after Erwin had long since disappeared from view, Eren swam up to Levi, all bright smiles and twitching fins. As he gestured animatedly, agitating the calmed water once more and going on about some fruit that could be found floating near the shore, Levi’s mouth twisted into a rueful smile.

_‘Just think of it as a distraction. You’re usually good at ignoring those.’_

_Not anymore._

* * *

“You’re joking.” Levi said flatly, staring at the island no less than five meters in front of them. The excited, hopeful look on Eren’s face as he swam even closer to the human infested nest told him that no, he wasn’t joking.

“It’s okay,” Eren reassured, flashing him a comforting smile. “There aren’t any humans around and even if there were we’re not going close enough for them to actually catch us.”

“I’m sure that’s what some idiot mermaid said before you, and you know where they probably are right now?” Eren opened his mouth, presumedly to answer, but Levi went on without a care. “Skinned alive and turned into some human's fucking trophy.”

“Are you really that scared?” Eren frowned, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he turned to stare at the island. “I can go alone…”

Levi growled. If it had been anyone else, he would have hit them. Fighting against the rise of his spines, he swam past the other mermaid. “Shut your damn mouth, goldie and show me this stupid fruit.”

Undaunted by the dark tones underlining those words, Eren smiled, swimming quickly to take the lead once more. “Most of them are drifting near the surface, so you just have to swim close enough to grab them.”

“What do they look like?”

“They’re round like coconuts only instead of brown, they’re red and green.” Eren explained. “It’s rare that we get to eat them since they’re grown further inland. The humans harvest them at certain points throughout the year though so that’s usually when we can get our hands on them.”

Levi gave a soft ‘tch’, the fins running down his back standing on end as they neared the island. “What a pain.”

“I promise you’ll like them,” Eren reassured, nudging his shoulder gently.

“How can you promise something that you have no control over?” He muttered.

Either Eren didn’t hear or he was ignoring that jab, because not a mere moment later he let out a happy exclamation, speeding forward to grab something bobbing just below the surface. He held it up triumphantly, turning to Levi with a grin that was entirely unfair. “This is it!”

Raising an eyebrow the other mermaid moved closer, bending down to eye the fruit critically. His claws bit into the soft flesh of the food when he poked it, small strains of juice slipping out in wisps to mix with the water. “Seems pretty fragile to me.”

“But the inside is nice and soft with lots of juice!” Eren insisted, placing the fruit in Levi’s hands before he turned to grab his own. Now that he looked around, Levi could see several of the supposed fruits drifting aimlessly through the waves. In such shallow water it took nothing more than a weak push for Levi to surface, blinking water out of his eyes to scowl up at the sun. One good thing about being close to the island was that the large plant life near the shore gave off plenty of shade.

Giving off a little splash, Eren surfaced to join him, a fruit more red than green clutched in between his clawed hands. “Well?” He asked, giving a little wiggle of his fingers. “Aren’t you going to try it?”

“I suppose,” Levi sighed, eyeing the fruit one last time before with a grimace he bit into its surface. The grimace only deepened when the juice of the food began to run down his chin. “It’s messy,” he muttered, dipping further into the water to clean his chin off.

“But good right?” Eren asked hopefully, eyes big and too fucking hopeful for something as silly as taste.

“But good.” Levi agreed.

Eren grinned brightly. “Told you.” The words were smug and pleased as Levi bit into the fruit once more, determined to find a way to eat it that wouldn’t make a complete mess. He found that if he simply took small bites around what he had already bitten, he could keep it to a minimum. Eren, however, didn’t seem to have a care in the world for the mess and Levi nearly cringed when he looked over at the other male.

“What?” Eren mumbled around a large bite, looking confused as to why he was staring at him so hard. “Is something wrong?”

With juice glistening on his mouth, dripping down his chin and spilling over onto his fingers, every part of Levi’s being screamed yes in answer. Something was definitely wrong, if not with Eren than with him. No way was something so messy and disgusting actually _appealing_ to him.

“Levi,” Eren started, hand lifting uncertainly. “Are you--”

The other mermaid caught his wrist, slender fingers nearly overlapping as they closed around the appendage; Eren’s breath hitched, whatever words he had been starting to say fading into nothing more than breath. Levi studied him, eyes unreadable as they drifted closer, letting the push and pull of the waves close the distance between their bodies. “Eren…” He began, watching as a wave of red began to seep its way over the slope of the other mermaid’s cheekbones, eyes of sunlight and grass widening as he neared.

Eren swallowed, trembling slightly as Levi ran a thumb over the vulnerable underside of his wrist. “Y-yes?”

Staring at him, feeling the way his body shook under his fingertips, seeing the effect of his presence take hold on Eren’s face, Levi actually entertained leaning in further to lick away the juice staining those pretty lips. For a moment, he allowed himself to consider the delectable noises he could probably string out of the other mermaid. For a moment, he let his eyes flick from Eren’s eyes down to his parted mouth, head dipping until their noses just barely brushed, his free hand lifting to cup the side of the other male’s face. And for a moment, he paused there, taking in Eren’s reaction, searching for a sign that told him he didn’t want this; the odds were rather high considering his body language.

Indeed, Eren was stiff in front of him, eyes impossibly wide and pupils blown, his arm tensed with his wrist almost tugging against Levi’s hold. And yet... Everything about him was a contradiction, from the way his head tilted with Levi’s, to the erratic twitching of his ears. He was a mix of want and conflict and Levi could see the exact moment he gave in as clear as day. Staring into his eyes with what seemed to be an impossible intensity, Eren let out a soft exhale, relaxing his muscles one by one until the tenseness of his wrist eased, leaving Levi’s grip as the only thing holding his arm in the air. His eyes--still wide, but not nearly as petrified--scanned his own one last time before ever so slowly, they slipped closed until only the wide fan of his eyelashes was visible.

Yes, for a moment Levi _wanted_.

“Eren,” he started once more, throat seemingly clamping down around words he had no idea how to say. At the husky tone, Eren shuddered once more, a small, helpless sound bubbling up from his chest; Levi could have cursed him for it.

“Levi…” He answered, a hand lifting to rest lightly on his shoulder. Everything about him screamed tentative and unsure and Levi wanted to laugh. Laugh at this situation, laugh at the humans living on their tiny little island with their tiny little lives, clueless as to the beauty around them; for a moment he wanted to laugh at the ridiculous fact that Erwin might have been on to something and that _of course_ he’d want to find a mate in the headstrong shallow-water mermaid that he could never have because… Levi’s face shuttered closed. Because. “You’re filthy,” he said curtly, pulling away before he could hit his daily quota of stupid for the day. He couldn’t, however, resist running his thumb along the swell of Eren’s bottom lip on his way, catching some of the juice drying there.

“What…?” Eren breathed, eyes shooting open as Levi turned away, the sudden absence of warmth like a slap to the face.

“Come on,” Levi called, turning his back to the other male. His chest felt heavy with a guilt he didn’t want to feel. “We should get back before your idiotic plans get us killed.” He dived then, before he could look back, before Eren could even open his mouth to call him back, leaving the other mermaid staring after him with a terribly lost and hurt expression, a hand lifting to touch his lips.

Their discarded fruit floated past, half eaten and beginning to sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise (literally)
> 
> I'm actually sort of proud of this chapter so please tell me what you think?
> 
> (*whispers* also if anyone likes erwinxeren I started a new fic called A Deal In Sin)


	11. Unsuitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the table, Erwin met his eyes, a frown marring his face. _What did you do?_ The furrow of his brow asked.
> 
> He grimaced. _You don’t want to know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this chapter was so hard to write and you know I said this was going to be mostly fluff but somewhere along the way things went wrong...
> 
> btw I'm so tired of looking at this chapter that I haven't really edited it since earlier this week so sorry about any mistakes. I'll look it over some other time.

Eren spent long minutes after Levi disappeared numbly plucking mangoes out of the ocean, stuffing them in his bag until the fabric bulged in protest at his hip, the fruit nearly spilling out over the top. He had had a faint hope that perhaps the other mermaid would return when he didn’t follow--after all, Levi had seemed awfully concerned about humans seeing them--but by the time he was done, Eren had had to face the fact that he seemed to have no intention of coming back. His sudden disappearance only served to confuse the tropical mermaid even more, adding to the turmoil already churning away at his insides. His stomach ached in protest, his distress leaving a sick feeling at the back of his throat.

 _What had he done? Had Levi been testing him? Had he disgusted the other mermaid?_ And that, of course, led to a whole other trail of thought, one that only served to make Eren feel even sicker. _Did Levi not think him a desirable mate?_

Feeling more dejected than ever, Eren had swam back to his home, slipping through the cracks and avoiding all other mermaids. The last thing he wanted was to run into any of his pod-mates while he was like this; especially Mikasa. She would pester him for answers until he caved and then run off to bully Levi into coughing up some answers of his own, whether it took bloodshed or not. Eren wasn’t sure he wanted those answers.

So, he slunk to his room, tossing his bag onto one of the chairs furnishing the rather homey space. His heavy load finally discarded, Eren had slumped down onto his bed, where he had stayed for the remainder of the day, faking sleep when Armin peeked in to make sure he had gotten back safely. The victory of going by without any questioning was ruined by the turmoil still wracking his body, preventing him from any sleep that didn’t involve fitful dreams, the same fitful sleep that gave him away when Armin stopped by once more on his way to breakfast, worried blue eyes immediately taking in the dark circles under his eyes.

It had taken little goading to get Eren to confess his troubles. He was too tired and stressed over where he and Levi stood now to truly put up a fight. Patiently, Armin had listened, as he detailed the trip to the truly shallow water and how he had given Levi a mango. He told him how Levi had gotten close, how he had touched him and how Eren had dared to hope that for a moment, perhaps the other mermaid had wanted him as Eren had started to want Levi. He told him of how he had given in and waited with almost fearful anticipation, trusting in Levi as he had learned to do over the the short time they had known each other. He told him of how Levi had come so close, until they had almost touched, his breath on his face and his body warmer than the sun beaming down on them… And then he told him of how he left.

Armin had frowned, reaching out to touch his arm. Eren didn’t realize there were tears slipping down his cheeks until he was pulled into a hug, the pearls falling from his eyes rolling down the blonde’s back to plink gently against the stone floor. It had been stupid, crying over someone he had known for less than a moon cycle, and one who would be leaving soon at that, but Eren couldn’t help it. He was old yes--or at least in human terms--but he had never truly experienced the attraction and magnetism that came with being around Levi. Had he had suitors before? Had visiting mermaids ever tried winning his favor? Yes. Had he ever really gotten past anything more than a few fleeting touches and gifts? No. Everything was so new to him still, his inexperience making everything raw and all the more significant… Which of course, only made him smart even more from Levi’s sudden rejection.

“I’m so stupid,” Eren had whispered into Armin’s shoulder, tears still rolling down his face. And it was true. Levi had made no move to court him, at least not in his customs, and after Hanji’s interrogation he knew in intricate detail just how that worked. He had had no reason to believe that they could be something more than friends. His feelings had been delusion.

“You’re not,” Armin told him. Because Levi hadn’t pushed him away when they got closer had he? Levi had been the one to grab him, Levi had been the one to initiate the almost-kiss. It had all been Levi.  
And then he had left. Had ran away.

“Something’s wrong, but it’s nothing you did.” Armin reassured. “You did nothing but give your consent to something he started.”

At the words Eren’s tears began to dry up. He nodded in agreement, letting Armin pull away with no protest. He stared at his hands, catching a stray tear in his palm as slowly, the skin between his eyebrows began to furrow. “I did nothing.” Eren repeated, the words slow and measured, voice still husky from the expel of emotion. The words resonated in him, causing the knots in his stomach to twist up into his chest, a harsh burning beginning to turn his heart into a pounding roar. His spine firmed as he said the words once more, head rising and eyes blazing with a sudden anger. He couldn’t help the fury that licked at the wounds Levi had inflicted, searing the weeping cuts closed and dulling the pain. “I did nothing.”

Armin smiled in encouragement, the gesture stained with worry. “Exactly. You just need to talk to him.”

“Talk,” Eren echoed, hands curling into fists.

“Exactly,” he repeated.

“You’re right,” Eren murmured, standing up with a quick twist. The movement startled the blonde, who watched him grab the bag still bulging with mangoes before heading to the door. His movements were jerky and barely contained, his fins trembling and bristling with the force of the fire behind his eyes. It worried Armin. With the way things looked it seemed talking would turn into a shouting match, or even blows.

“Eren…”

“Come on,” the other mermaid called, holding aside the seaweed blocking out the rest of the world. “Before feeding time is over.”

The blonde sighed, getting up from his perch on the bed to swim over to his friend, his tail stirring the already dissolving pearls scattering the floor. “Just… don’t do anything stupid.”

Eren snorted. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

“We need to talk,” was the first thing Eren said.

Levi took one look at him, angry, reddened eyes, bulging bag and all, and promptly turned around again. “No.”

Eren grit his teeth, ignoring Mikasa’s worried “Eren?” as the fins at his hips snapped wide, poison beginning to steam at the tips of his fingers. “You left me by the shore yesterday, and you didn’t even come back to see if I was okay. I’ve been feeling horrible ever since, thinking that I did something to make you run away, only to realize that it was you who came closer and you who almost kissed me before fleeing like a coward. So we are going to talk, you thick headed, son of a--” Eren bit off the words that wished to spill from his lips, muttering nonsensically to himself as he jerked his bag off of his shoulder, tossing it onto the table and ignoring the several pairs of wide eyes staring up at him. “Here. I got this yesterday. Everybody please enjoy.”

Levi stared at the bag, unflinching at the loud thump it made as it was tossed over his shoulder. He watched as a stray mango rolled out of the bag, before reaching out to catch it with gentle fingers. The flesh was just as soft as yesterday, and probably just as messy. Across the table, Erwin met his eyes, a frown marring his face. _What did you do?_ The furrow of his brow asked.

He grimaced. _You don’t want to know._

“Levi,” Eren snapped, still waiting at his back.

“I have nothing to say,” Levi told him, tracing thin lines over the skin of the mango. Hanji, who had grabbed one excitedly, watched them with wide eyes, munching happily on her fruit.

”Bullshark,” He snapped. “You owe me an explanation.”

“Do you really want to do this here?” The other mermaid asked, halfheartedly seeking a distraction, something to put this off, frowning down at the fruit in his hands. He didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to see whatever expression was on Eren’s face.

“Not really,” Eren answered flatly. “But if I have to then yes.”

“We will leave you to talk,” Erwin finally said at that, placing his hands on the table to stand.

“Aw,” Hanji whined, mouth still half full. “It was just getting good. Can’t we just--”

“Come along, Hanji.” The blonde continued, as if they hadn’t said a word. He grabbed two mangoes, shoving another one at his pod-mate while he kept the other to himself. “Thank you for the fruit.”

“We should leave too,” Armin urged as he watched them go, turning to nudge Mikasa.

“I’m not going to leave Eren,” Mikasa frowned, crossing her arms stubbornly. “He’s upset.”

“And he’ll keep being upset until he talks with Levi,” Armin pointed out, making her waver.

“Eren…?” She asked, looking conflicted as her eyes darted between him and the stoic asshole still refusing to look at him.

“It’ll be fine, kasa.” Eren smiled, the action strained but still genuine. “I’ll come find you after, okay?”

“We’ll be waiting,” Armin told him, hooking his arm with the girl’s and beginning to swim off. He mouthed a ‘good luck’ as he went, to which Eren couldn’t help but think he’d need. Levi still hadn’t said a word, or moved to look at him, still staring down at the fruit in his hands.

He sighed. He was angry still, of course he was, but the other mermaid’s silence only served to bring back the dread and anxiety, making him feel as if he were sinking. “Levi…” He started, taking a breath when his voice faltered. He closed his eyes, steadying himself for a moment, before opening his eyes once more. “Levi.” Eyes flashing with a newfound determination, Eren’s voice firmed, back straightening. The other male still hadn’t looked at him, but that was okay. This was easier. All he had to do was talk, he didn’t even have to see Levi’s reaction. “You’re an asshole.”

The mermaid snorted.

“You’re an asshole,” Eren continued. “But I actually like you. The first time we met-- _really_ met--you insulted me. At first I thought it was my fault, that you just didn’t like me, but then I saw you with your pod-mates and I realized you’re like that with everyone so I tried to think of it as some stunted way of showing affection or familiarity. I didn’t think we’d get along at first but then we started talking and it turned out we're a lot alike. I was really happy to be your friend, and I enjoy spending time with you. Other than Mikasa I’ve never really interacted with deep-sea mermaids before, so I was nervous. I thought our differences would be too great but they weren’t.” Eren smiled, eyes glowing as he recalled the two weeks they had spent together so far. “You’re nice and funny and strong and emotionally stunted and you’re so wary of humans and the surface it’s almost endearing. And then you almost kissed me.” He murmured, voice quieting as the light faded from his face, the turmoil he’d been feeling since Levi had left him behind becoming all too strong; Levi's back stiffened. “You almost kissed me and I liked it. I thought that maybe you were starting to feel the same way that I did, but then you ran away. So please,” Eren pleaded, past angry and moving back into tears. “Please tell me what I did.”

Levi was silent for a long time, staring blankly at the food in his hands. Slowly, juice spilled down over his fingers, which were buried in the mango’s soft flesh. “You didn’t do anything,” he finally said.

“Then wha--”

“You didn’t do anything,” the mermaid cut off harshly, shooting up off of his seat. The motion was so fast Eren flinched back in surprise. Turning to glare at him, Levi tossed the ruined fruit to the side, glowering in disgust at the juice washing off his fingers. “You didn’t do anything but be who you are. And who you are, is not someone who can be my mate.”

Levi might as well have smacked him. Sucking in a breath that seemed to get caught half way down his throat, Eren paled. He tried _so hard_ not to let Levi see how much that hurt, to hide the tears filling his eyes and the quiver in his mouth. “I--I’m not… desirable?”

“No,” the mermaid said harshly, swiping a hand through the air in frustration. “Dammit, that’s not what I meant. We come from very different worlds, Eren. I wasn’t joking when I said you wouldn’t survive in deeper waters. Whatever almost happened last night can never happen again. Ever.”

“Because you think I’m unsuitable.” Eren stated hollowly.

 _Because I want to protect you!_ Levi wanted to shout, hating himself viciously for putting that heartbroken look on the mermaid who was so much like sunlight it was blinding. He couldn’t though. Showing his care for the other would only wound Eren more, would only play on heartstrings that Levi had never wanted to play in the first place. If he said all he wanted to say Eren would find a way to find hope in his words, to convince him otherwise and he could not let that happen. He hadn’t been lying, about any of it. His home would eat Eren up and spit him back out. His customs, his traditions… Nothing was suited for the gentle mermaid. So Levi had to push him away, when he still could, when he could give the other mermaid a clean break. He would be leaving soon and Eren would go back to his life, free to shine and find a mate that would not endanger his life if he were to venture into their home.

Levi closed his eyes. He could live without Eren, and Eren could live without him. What was a friendship of barely even a moon cycle? To them, who could live so long, it was nothing.

 _I’m sorry,_ he thought, staring at the mermaid who he had foolishly let get too close. _But I can’t let you get hurt chasing after me._

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYBODY WITH ME:  
> Levi, why you gotta be so rude~?  
> Don’t you know Eren’s human too~?  
> *getsshotforbeinglame*
> 
> But seriously tho can we talk about this because I had totally planned for Eren to be all angry and confront Levi and then they were going to argue and Levi was going to tell him his reasoning and Eren was going to be like "you're fucking stupid" and then they'd kiss and bam the courting ensues  
> BUT NOPE EREN STARTED GETTING SAD AGAIN AND IT ALL WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE  
> *throws papers everywhere* I'm done
> 
> Please please please tell me what you think??


	12. Gotta Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t the first time Eren had left, but this felt different. She felt as if he were leaving for good and she was scared if given the choice, he wouldn’t come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter! I love LOVE hearing your responses and you're all the reason I was able to type this out today.  
> With that said, I'm posting this chapter super early this week since I'm going to be busy getting ready for an AP exam as well as travelling for the rest of it  
> I hope you enjoy the change in POV!

Mikasa was murderous. She had known from the start that the deep-sea mermaids would only cause trouble, and had tried to warn Armin and Eren off only to be waved away with the idea of kindness. Almost half a moon cycle later and what had kindness brought them? What had kindness ever brought anyone?

Eren was heartbroken, his normally bright eyes swollen and red with the many tears he’d already cried, the water in his room tinged with the bitterness of it. Four days after Levi had spoken to him, had said words that Eren had barely managed to tell her through his sadness, and he had barely left his rooms. He hadn’t wanted to see Levi, hadn’t wanted to face him after his foolishness, or so Eren had said. It had been four days of first the tears, then the self contempt, and finally the acceptance. Four days and Eren already looked sick; pale and tired and sad.

Mikasa had never seen him so broken.

How had someone so cold and insulting caused so much pain? He had barely been around for a moon cycle, for Poseidon's sake! What had made Eren grow so attached? What made Levi so special? Countless years had gone by since Mikasa had joined Eren and Armin and followed them in their journey to find their own home. Countless years Mikasa had stood by them both, and not once, in all of the mermaids that had sought her brother’s hand, had Eren ever shown such interest as he had shown Levi.

It infuriated her.

Finally, she had thought that Eren had found happiness. Finally, she had thought that he would have someone other than his pod to be there for him. They were all unmated, the three of them. Armin was too interested in knowledge to truly pursue a suitor, and Eren was simply too free spirited and headstrong to settle for those with pretty words and fake promises. She had never had to worry over who her pod-mates would choose because they were never interested in anyone. And now, when Eren had finally chosen someone, when he had seemed to find happiness and a courting that he would actually accept had been in sight, everything had shattered.

Mikasa had not liked Levi from the start. He was rude and irritating and seemed to speak without thinking most times. He did not care if he was insulting, especially to those closest to him, and he so quickly dismissed Eren’s help when he had risked his life to offer it. No, she did not like Levi, but she had grown to accept him. For Eren, she had struggled to push aside her dislike and wariness for his happiness. And now all of her fears had come true.

Levi had led Eren on. Levi had treated him like a pretty trinket to be used and tossed away at his convenience. Levi had gotten close, drawn away and hurt Eren so badly after he had opened up. Levi had hurt Mikasa’s family and she would kill him.

...That is, if that wouldn’t only upset Eren even more. Oh, she had wanted to from the start. As soon as she had found Eren in his room, she had been prepared to chase down the deep-sea mermaid and demand retribution for her brother’s pain, only to be stopped by Armin. Talked down from her rage, if only slightly, she had finally become aware to Eren’s pleas. He had begged her not to do anything, to just let it go, as if his heart did not matter, nor his pain. He had told her that it was his mistake, that he had gotten ideas in his head and Levi had merely set him straight. With even Armin’s lips pressed together into a flat, angry line, Mikasa had known that to be wrong. But, she had forced herself to Eren’s side all the same, stroking his hair as he had cried out in grief at the loss of what he had thought would be. With Armin at her side they had talked Eren through it, had comforted him and brought him food when he had not wanted to leave, and had let him know they were there.

Now, four days of staying with him, and Eren wanted to leave.

“I need to get away for a little while,” Eren told them. “I just can’t be around Levi right now.”

“Where will you go?” Mikasa demanded, fins bristling with panic.

“I’m only going to go visit Farlan’s pod.” Eren reassured, touching a hand to her shoulder when he read the fear in her eyes. “It’s not forever, I promise.”

At the mermaid’s name, she paused. Farlan was an old friend, one who had sought to court Eren earlier in his years. Having long since turned him down the two had become fast friends and he had more often than not offered the golden mermaid a place to stay should he need it. “I’ll come with you,” She told him, catching his wrist to clutch at his hand. Fear was welling up in her as she eyed Eren’s bag. It wasn’t the first time Eren had left, but this felt different. She felt as if he were leaving for good and she was scared if given the choice, he wouldn’t come back.

“Armin needs you, kasa.” Eren told her gently, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. “You have to help lead Erwin and the others home.”

“He’s right,” Armin admitted, frowning. By the look in his eyes he didn’t like this either. “But Eren, are you sure? You don’t have to leave just because of Levi…”

“It’s not just that.” He answered, pulling away from Mikasa with one last gentle squeeze to her shoulder. “I’ve been meaning to visit for a while. This is as good an excuse as any.”

_But he’s not worth it,_ Mikasa wanted to shout. _That stupid mermaid should be the one broken, not you!_

“Be safe,” she whispered, feeling like a little girl again, lost and alone in an ocean too big and too empty for just one.

“You too,” Eren told them, smiling faintly. “I’ll be back soon.”

_Please,_ Mikasa thought, touching the belt at her hips. _Please don’t be lying._

* * *

“I need to talk to you,” Armin said, bursting into Erwin’s rooms and cutting him off before he could even utter a word.

Quick to recover, the blonde acquiesced with a amenable “Alright,” straightening from his lazy lounge to give him his full attention. “What is it?”

“Eren left.”

Erwin frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s Levi’s fault,” Armin clarified, when the blonde looked for a further explanation.

At that, Erwin sighed. “I had feared as much… I don’t blame Eren for not wanting to be around Levi, but he didn’t have to leave. This is your home, if anyone should leave it should be us.”

At the acknowledgement, Armin relaxed slightly, the anger and indignation at his best friend leaving because of someone who was a guest in their home easing in the face of someone who knew he should not have to be the one to do so. “Eren didn’t want to put any one in danger. He refused to send you away.”

“What about him? Is he not in danger?”

“No,” Armin shook his head, sighing as he moved to take a seat next to the other mermaid. “the way to Farlan’s--the leader of the pod he’s visiting--is rather safe. There should be no nets out. The worst he’ll face are a few sharks.”

“He won’t need help?”

“No, Eren can take care of himself quite well when not trying to put others first. A lot of people underestimate him because of his injury, but to be honest, he’s one of our best fighters next to Mikasa. He once--” Armin paused. Erwin had a rather peculiar look on his face, one that made Armin’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Oh Levi,” Erwin sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You truly are a fool.”

“What is it?” Armin repeated, the words far more a demand than a request as he leaned forward with narrowed eyes. “Do you know something?”

“Levi was worried about Eren not being able to handle our customs,” Erwin explained. “He continually said that Eren would get hurt if he ever went to deeper waters and refused to consider taking him as a mate.”

“Are you telling me that everything he told Eren was a lie?!” The blonde growled, fingers curling in anger. Armin was not one to get angry easily, but this, this was not something he could just take with ease, not when he had witnessed Eren break.

“I don’t know,” Erwin admitted. “I have no knowledge of what Levi told Eren. He has refused to explain what happened and continually goes off on his own.”

“Eren was much the same,” the smaller male grimaced. “But he at least gave us some details.” Launching into what he knew of the day this had all started, when Levi and Eren had gone to get mangoes, he explained the almost-kiss and how Levi had left Eren behind. He told him of the conversation after, before Eren had confronted Levi, and then explained how Eren had told him that Levi had claimed he was unsuitable, and that they would never be mates.

“It does sound like Levi, to push him away like that.” Erwin frowned. “I can’t be sure, not without hearing his side of the story, but it sounds as if he was merely trying to get your pod-mate to stop caring for him so that he would not venture into Levi’s world.”

“What’s so bad about Levi’s--your--world?” Armin wanted to know. “What aren’t you telling me?”

With a sigh, Erwin leaned forward, placing his chin overtop his clasped hands. “Our culture is different from yours. While you court through art, we court through the physical. I’m guessing Levi was worried not only of the dangers of our home, but of the courting rituals Eren would face.”

“You’re still not giving me a straight answer,” the blond accused. “What does ‘the physical’ entail?”

“Tests,” Erwin replied. “To prove a suitor’s worth to the prospective mate’s pod.”

Armin took this in for a moment, brain quick to connect the dots. However, with the growing understanding brought questions. “...You’re not worried about me?”

“Of course I am,” he admitted. “I would be worried about anyone. Levi’s fears are not wrong. One of those tests would involve the proof that Eren could protect both himself and his mate should he have to. With Eren’s disability it would be hard.”

Armin opened his mouth to defend his pod-mate, who had faced countless threats before and won; Erwin raised a hand.

“I said hard,” he said gently. “Not impossible. But then, it would be hard for anyone. Just because Eren is different does not mean he could not succeed.”

Satisfied with that answer, Armin sighed. “If only Levi could see that.”

“I will speak with Levi,” Erwin promised, touching a hand to the blonde’s wrist.

_This one, he had murmured several days ago, running a thumb over the soft skin of that same wrist. I will sculpt you something for this one, if you will have it._

Flushing at the memory, Armin nodded. “Thank you. I… I don’t want Eren to be miserable.”

“Levi is making things harder than they have to be,” Erwin agreed. “It seems we’ll have to untangle our pod-mate’s mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know about anyone else but I've recently developed a soft spot for Eren/Farlan due to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3728848) so you can probably expect some fluffy moments between those two in the future! Is anyone extremely opposed to that?
> 
> Also! How did you like the change in POV? Do you want more? Less?


	13. Getting Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many things Erwin could have chosen to say in that moment. _He’s not as weak as you seem to think. He would suit you well. You are a fool to have let him go._ Instead, he settled with simplicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by all the feedback last chapter! You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough :3  
> Also! I've gotten a lot of requests for some jealous/possesive!Levi and I promise that you shall get him ;) All in due time~

Nothing haunted Levi’s thoughts more in the days following his cruel words than Eren’s face. No matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to push aside the guilt that seemed to grow more and more each day he went without seeing the other mermaid’s cheerful face. Sure, he could distract himself, could sneak away before anyone could corner him for answers, could use the ocean to fill the growing emptiness and disappointment he felt when he remembered that Eren was not by his side, laughing and so bright it almost hurt; but the guilt would always come back. After all, it was more often than not the thoughts you wished away, that continued to plague your mind and Levi was tortured with the knowledge that he had put that broken look in Eren’s eyes.

Perhaps the worst part was that there had been time to fix things. Eren had been angry when he had come to him, yes. But there had been forgiveness in his eyes. All Levi had had to do was explain things to him, to tell him why he had pulled away instead of moved closer. All he had had to do was voice his fears and doubts and leave the choice to Eren on whether he was worth sticking around for. It had been easy, so very easy… and Levi and blown it. He had looked at Eren, who was ready to hear his explanation and understand, and he had driven the knife in and twisted.

_“I--I’m not… desirable?”_

It had been so easy to see Eren’s insecurities. He had been so open, even when trying to hide his own pain and Levi had forced himself to use that to his advantage. Getting closer would only cause harm, it was much better if Eren grew to hate him.

_“Because you think I’m unsuitable.”_

He was cruel and Levi knew it. His words had been meant to hurt and hurt they had. As much as he wished he had, Levi hadn’t been blind to Eren’s tears. The sharp scent of salt, different from the background noise of the ocean ocean, and the pearl that had fallen to the floor in the distraught mermaid’s wake, had not gone unnoticed. Eren had tried so hard to hide his pain from him, had fought to keep his disappointment and shame hidden only to be given away by the trembling of his lip and the reddening of his eyes. Levi had hated himself for it, for dulling Eren’s eyes and pushing him away, but it had been necessary.

At least… That was what he told himself.

* * *

Erwin found him in the shadows of Eren’s rock, his form curled around an outcropping of coral and stone next to it. He blended well with the scenery, the shadows enough to camouflage his darkened scales. It was an acute example of Levi and Eren, Erwin thought. Levi, the darkened sprawl of muted color, though no less beautiful, with Eren the easy light of color and sun, catching the eye immediately. They both coexisted within one another, finding a balance that only added to the bigger picture. The blonde could almost imagine the golden mermaid lounging on the flat surface of the smooth rock, the sun beaming down on him as he grinned at Levi, shining some light into his coveted darkness.

“Levi,” the blonde called, sigh so soft that even the other mermaid couldn’t hear it. “I need to talk to you.”

Levi scowled, eyeing him briefly before turning his head with a huff. “I don’t.”

“I suppose you shall have to bare it then,” Erwin remarked, stopping before his pod-mate. He examined the dark circles under Levi’s eyes and the seemingly permanent furrow between his brows. He was seldom without it ever since his fight with Eren. So far, it had been six days since the mermaid was gone, four since Erwin had found out about Eren. He had tried to explain things to Levi then, but the dark mermaid had evaded him, slipping away before Erwin could fully explain. It had taken this long to corner him, and if all went well, their game of cat and mouse would finally be put to an end. “It’s about Eren.”

At the name, Levi visibly stiffened. “What about him?”

There were many things Erwin could have chosen to say in that moment. _He’s not as weak as you seem to think. He would suit you well. You are a fool to have let him go._ Instead, he settled with simplicity, and dropped the bomb that was sure to get a reaction deeper than faked indifference. “He’s gone.”

“...Gone.” Levi echoed. He stared blankly as he slowly sat up, seeming to struggle with the concept. Erwin was patient. “What do you mean gone?”

“I mean he has gone to visit a pod near by,” the blonde answered calmly. “He left two days ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?!” Levi demanded, surging upright to put himself on Erwin’s level. He glowered at the blonde, claws curled and eyes angry.

“You avoided me every time I tried too.” Erwin pointed out. “Besides, I thought you didn’t care? Did you not tell Eren he was unsuitable?”

Levi’s flinch told him all he needed to know. _Poseidon_ , his pod-mate was a fool.

“Levi,” he sighed. “What have you done?”

“What had to be done,” Levi snapped, shoulders hunching defensively.

This time, there was sympathy. “Do you truly believe that?”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know what it means,” Erwin said.

Levi snarled. “You know _nothing_.”

“Very well,” the blonde acquiesced, waving a hand in dismissal. “Let’s pretend for a moment, that I haven’t been by your side almost since birth. Let’s pretend that I don’t know you like the back of my hand as you do me, and Hanji does us both. Now, tell me what you feel for Eren.”

“We’ve known each other for barely half a moon cycle,” Levi snapped, fins flaring.

“Enough with your excuses,” Erwin snapped right back, his own temper rising at the other male’s stubbornness. He had had enough of Levi’s games. “Tell me the truth, before you realize it too late and Eren is out of your grasp.”

“They’re not excuses!” The smaller mermaid answered, running his hands through his hair in shaky frustration. “Eren is--”

“Eren is what?” Erwin pushed, immediately leaping on the gap in Levi’s defenses. “ _What_ , Levi?”

“Too good!” Levi finally shouted back, baring his teeth in a defensive snarl. The words seemed to take something with them, leaving him blinking in surprise as if he had not expected their escape to begin with. He stared at Erwin for a long moment afterwards, though exactly what he was looking for Erwin could not say. When the blonde did nothing more but blink, he seemed to give up, shoulders slumping with a great sigh. His next words were quieter, though no less convinced. “He doesn’t deserve someone as horrible as me as a mate. He’s good and bright and brave and I don’t want to see him hurt.” He turned away then, swallowing as if those words had caused pain on their way out. Erwin didn’t doubt that they had.

“But you hurt him anyways,” The blonde told him, not unkindly.

Levi’s breath hitched. “I know,” he whispered, sounding almost broken. “God damn you, I know.”

“Levi…” Erwin sighed, swimming forward to place a hand on his pod-mate’s shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting Levi lean against him for a moment. “You need to stop using danger as an excuse to push Eren away. Don’t you think it’s Eren’s choice? The mating rituals are not impossible, and there is always the option to not go through with them.”

“Have you met Eren?” Levi laughed, the sound broken off and exasperated. “Even if given the choice he would choose to go through with it. He’s too stubborn and brave for his own good.”

“Even so,” Erwin murmured, releasing the other male’s shoulder as he turned to him. “Don’t you think that you should respect his wishes?”

“Not if it gets him hurt,” Levi answered fiercely. “You have to understand that, Erwin. Aren’t you courting his pod-mate, blue?”

“His name is Armin,” the blonde reminded, sounding almost amused. “and yes, I understand your wish to protect him. But Eren is his own person, and if you try to protect him you will only limit him. You will never truly be happy, and neither will he, if you attempt to keep him in a cage.” Levi opened his mouth to protest, but his words were cut off before he could even begin. “That is what you’re doing, Levi.” Erwin told him. “You’re restricting him due to limitations you seem to have assumed he has, without even truly talking to him about it. Eren has grown up with limitations similar to those you shoved on to him, and I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate you making him out to be weaker than he truly is.”

“He’s a tropical mermaid, Erwin.” Levi argued. “He’s grown up in luxury with little danger. He can’t fight, can’t defend himself against the beasts we face in the depths, not properly anyways. And that’s not even mentioning his scars! He’d be a liability down there.”

“You have scars too,” Erwin pointed out.

“It’s not the same!” Levi snapped.

“Isn’t it?” He raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed. “Did it not slow you down? Has it not inhibited your abilities in some way or changed the way people saw you?”

The mermaid faltered. “That’s all well and good, but it doesn’t endanger my life. Eren’s scars make him slower.”

Erwin sighed, the sound full of disappointment. Levi was smart, but it seemed all of that intelligence had withered away in the face of emotion. “When faced with obstacles, sometimes the body will find ways to strengthen other areas to combat a disability.”

“What are you…?”

“Answer me this,” the blonde continued, ignoring the dawning comprehension on his pod-mate’s face. “Do you truly think Eren unsuitable?”

Levi stared at him for a long moment, silent and troubled. Emotion glanced off of his eyes like sunlight, flashing from anger to worry to acceptance. Somehow, when he finally opened his mouth to speak, his voice soft and pained, Erwin was not surprised by his answer. “No.”

He smiled. “Then let’s go clean up the mess you’ve made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just take a moment to appreciate how good of a pod-mate Erwin truly is *bows head* And hey! It looks like Levi is finally ready to get his head out of his ass and listen... The question is: is Eren still willing to hear his side of the story????


	14. It's Pathetic Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so set on believing I’m wrong?”
> 
> “Why are you so set on not telling me what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to say thanks once more to everyone who’s been commenting! I’ve been having a pretty shitty couple of weeks so I seriously appreciate it. Hearing such lovely comments from you guys really keeps me going :)
> 
> On another note... Farlan's finally here and Jesus Christ do I have it bad for this friendship. Full speed ahead into comforting cuddles and tickle fights!

Immersed in his thoughts and staring out into the vast expanse of the ocean, Eren’s tail dangled over the edge of a jagged outcrop of rock. The surface was rougher than what he was used to, though not sharp. The ocean had done its job to round out the sharp edges, but that did nothing to change the grainy texture. Unlike the stones of his home, these were darker, marked with black and greys in swirls of marble and dips that looked as if they could hold something mysterious inside. If he looked down he could see the stone dipping down into the darkness in ragged waves and pointed outcroppings, hollow spaces and holes that looked punched through in certain spots the home to several plants and fish. It was oddly beautiful in the way that the sights you rarely saw were, the ragged uniqueness of it compared to Eren’s home interesting in comparison. It was because of this, and the fact that he was trying to forget the dark-scaled mermaid that plagued his mind that Eren was too absorbed in staring at the scenery to keep track of his surroundings. It was also because of that very reason that he nearly fell over when a warm 'hey gorgeous’ sounded from right behind him.

Soft laughter was his response, a body clothed in an array of brilliant yellows and oranges sliding into the dip next to him. Eren pouted slightly at the laughter, rubbing his hands over the billowy spines on the outsides of his arms in an effort to calm his body’s reaction to the sudden startle. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“Maybe a little,” the other male admitted, smile sunny and without apology. “It’s not my fault you have such cute reactions.”

“And you wonder why I don’t visit you more,” Eren muttered halfheartedly.

“Oh come on, starfly, you know that’s not fair. Besides, it’s not very nice to lie.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced over at his companion. Soft grey eyes met his green and yellow, the color so pale Eren always thought they looked more like a part of the sky than anything else. Though they usually turned a the color of an angry rain cloud when upset or troubled, they were currently as clear and easy as the peaceful sky above them. It was a very different sight compared to Eren’s dulled orbs. “I know,” he finally said, pursing his lips. “Sorry.”

“Nah,” the blonde waved a hand in dismissal before he shot an arm out to wind it around the other mermaid’s shoulders, pulling him close with a grin. “You know I’ll take you travelling whenever you want, anyways.”

Cheek smushed against the other’s and his arm pressing uncomfortably into his own side, Eren still couldn’t help but smile. “Promises, promises.”

“Is that doubt I hear?” He pulled away, a mock outraged look on his face. “How dare you doubt my heartfelt words! Off the plank with you!” His words were followed by an immediate assault on the other mermaid’s arms and sides, fingers quicker than Eren’s flailing limbs.

“Stop it!” He laughed, pushing back against the blonde’s prodding hands as he was rocked toward the edge of the supposed ‘plank’. The touches were intentional, brushing against skin that the other mermaid knew was ticklish and sensitive on contact. It had Eren squirming in place, eyes gleaming brightly with tears of laughter. “Farlan, seriously!” He finally gasped, “You’ve been watching the humans for too long!”

“Alright,” Farlan acquiesced, holding his hands up in surrender. It did little to hide the amusement in the curve of his mouth and the sky grey of his eyes, however. “It got you to smile though.”

Arms wrapped around his waist in protection, Eren’s smile began to fade away. “I don’t know what you mean,” he mumbled unconvincingly, glancing away.

“Yes you do,” the blonde answered gently. When the golden mermaid did nothing more than bow his head, he scooted forward to nudge his shoulder. “What’s got you so down?”

“I um…” Eren fidgeted, eyes dropping to his lap. His hands twisted anxiously under his gaze, fingers tugging at one another and toying with the folds connecting his fingers together. He didn’t want to talk about Levi. Didn’t want to talk about how he had assumed and wanted for the first time in his lifetime only to be violently rejected and told off. Especially not to Farlan, who had been one of his many suitors.

Eyes narrowed, the blonde tilted his head to the side.It took mere moments for realization to strike his features. “Or is it a _someone_?”

Eren’s grimace was too telling to be anything more than a yes.

“Did my little starfly finally find someone he can actually see himself with?” Farlan cooed, nudging his shoulder once more. “Though I don’t know why you’re so down… Don’t tell me he doesn’t want you?”

“I thought he did.” Eren smiled sadly, the curve of his mouth tinged with bitterness. “But I was just fooling myself.”

“I don’t believe that.” Farlan shook his head, frown stubborn. “You’re normally spot-on when it comes to people. If someone’s upset or lying you pick up on it right away. Whether you consciously acknowledge it, however… Well that’s another story.”

“I must have ignored the signs then,” he countered, leaning forward on his elbows to place his chin on his hands.

“Why don’t you tell me the story first and then I can tell you just how wrong you are,” the blonde answered, raising an eyebrow. “Because I’m positive you are.”

Letting out a puff of air Eren sat back, scowling over at the other mermaid. Farlan stared back challengingly, all signs of teasing gone. He was serious and solemn now, unhappy with the sadness that seemed to surround his normally bright and optimistic friend. “Why are you so set on believing I’m wrong?”

“Why are you so set on not telling me what’s going on?” was his retort.

“Because it’s embarrassing and pathetic!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I basically threw myself at him and then he just--”

“Just?” Farlan asked softly, when the other mermaid seemed as if he wouldn’t go on.

Eren exhaled, smile drooping. “Just.”

Cloud grey eyes searched his face for a moment, flicking from his dulled eyes to the drooping of his shoulders before with a soft sigh Farlan opened his arms. “Come here,” he urged when Eren did nothing but blink in surprise. “Come on,” he teased. “you know you want to.”

Letting out a soft huff of a laugh the golden mermaid slid closer obediently, slowly raising his own arms as he leaned into his friend’s embrace. The blonde was quick to pull him close, arms winding around his shoulders to cradle him against his chest. The position drew Eren’s head to the place where neck met shoulder, the spot a perfect place for the mermaid to lean his head. After that it was easy for Farlan to rest his head on top of Eren’s, their bodies slotting together like puzzle pieces. It was incredibly comforting, the golden mermaid couldn’t deny that. Farlan was warm and comfortable, his arms strong around Eren’s shoulders and his pulse sounding in Eren’s ears. The only thing bordering on annoying were the strands of dirty blonde hair tickling his cheek; and even then it wasn’t enough to bring down his comfort. No, what brought down his comfort was the fact that his mind seemed fond of wandering off on its own. He didn’t want to think about how Levi would feel in this position. Didn’t want to think about how protected he would feel with Levi’s strong arms around him, or how his own heat would slowly seep into the other mermaid’s cooler skin to warm him.

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you.” Farlan remarked, pulling back slightly to run his eyes over Eren’s face.

“Is it that obvious?” He asked, saddened acceptance in his voice.

“Only a lot,” the blonde admitted. He reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind the other male’s left ear. His fingers lingered over the two studs making up Eren’s second and third holes, the green/black of the ocean jasper winking back at him. Both had been gifts that Farlan himself had made, one by himself and the other with the help of his pod-mate Isabel. They had been courting gifts, and though Eren had turned down the blonde’s proposal he still cherished them to the day. “Are you going to tell me about him now?”

Eren sighed. “It’s a long story,” he warned.

“I like your stories,” was the simple reply.

 _You might not like this one though,_ Eren thought, before taking a deep breath. On the exhale he tilted his head to the side, looked back on his memories and began to speak.

* * *

“Well,” Farlan said, when he was finally finished. He looked contemplative, mouth pursed and claws clicking against the stone. “Levi sounds like an urchin.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Really,” he stated dryly. “Thanks for the input.”

“No really,” the blonde continued, eyes wide with mock earnestness. “like a great, big, prickly, _ass_ of an urchin. And when I say big I mean like moon big. As in, just looking at him would be painful.”

Laughing softly at the exaggerated hand movements the other mermaid was using to give Eren a true feeling of just how much of an urchin Levi was, Eren realized that he already felt better, if only a little. It still hurt of course, but Farlan had a way of easing the painful into something humorous and laughable. Not for the first time, Eren wondered why he couldn’t have chosen him instead. “I think Mikasa would agree with you on that one.” He admitted. “And maybe even Armin at this point. He wasn’t very happy.”

“Of course he wasn’t,” Farlan snorted. “I mean, let’s be honest starfly, you ran away.”

“Wha--” Eren frowned, head shooting up to object. “I didn’t _run away!_ I just didn’t want to be around him!”

“Also called running away,” the blonde pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“I did not!”

“Oh sweetheart, denial will get you nowhere.”

Eren sputtered, hangs waving angrily. “I didn’t--”

“Eren you holed yourself up in your rooms after he told you were undesirable, and before that you did the same. And then,” he continued, not unkindly. “you decided that you were going to pay me a visit until he was gone. In simple terms? You ran away.”

“I don’t…” Eren opened and closed his mouth, resembling the fish around them for a few moments. It took a while for him to function properly after that, but after a few moments of intense scrutiny the anger left in a rush. “I didn’t think about it like that.”

“Anyone would run away after a rejection that brutal,” Farlan assured, touching a hand to Eren’s shoulder. “It’s not something to be ashamed of. Though if I’m being honest, well… It sounds like he was making excuses, starfly.”

“You don’t have to get my hopes up you know,” Eren muttered, looking away. “I’ve had quite enough of making a fool of myself thank you.”

“They’re not excuses and I would never try to set you up for more hurt.” Farlan shook his head. “Come on, starfly, you know me better than that.”

He sighed. “I just… I know you’re going to say something that will make me think I have a chance and if I go back and he rejects me again… There’s only so much my confidence can take, Farlan.”

“He won’t reject you again,” the blonde reassured. He grinned, looking comfortable and way too smug for his own good.

Sighing, Eren took the bait.

“And why is that?”

“Because starfly,” Farlan laughed, throwing an arm around Eren’s shoulders once more. “You’re not going to give him an opportunity to do so.”

“I don’t understand,” Eren started slowly, brow furrowing. “How am I going to find out if I have a chance if I don’t get close to him?”

“Easy,” his grin was wicked. “you go back with another mermaid on your tail and watch him go mad with jealousy. When we’re done with him, you’ll be the one doing the rejecting.” At Eren’s look he shrugged. “Or accepting. Whatever pleases.”

Frowning down at his hands, Eren nodded slowly. “Alright,” he murmured, lifting his head to meet the other mermaid’s eyes. “I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Eren's nickname is also the name of a my little pony... Oh well XD
> 
> Just a couple things:  
> -When I looked up Farlan’s hair color it said that it was brown but when I look at pictures it seems more blonde/dirty blonde to me??? I’m sorry if that bothers anyone... But hey! It looks like he's going to be able to convince Eren to go back before Levi leaves! Even if it is just to make him jealous...  
> -I also added Farlan/Isabel to the pairing tags. It's probably going to be just a few snippets of a relationship here and there like Armin/Erwin but I did it just to be safe.
> 
> And finally: Does anyone want to see anything in particular??? I've got some plans for Farlan/Eren interaction but would anyone like to see a certain type of scene involving the two of them and Levi? I'm more than open to hearing some of your ideas! Especially if it results in a jealous Levi ;)


	15. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at them, Armin really should have told Eren about what he’d learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter but it's about as good as it's gonna get and I have zero motivation to try and rework it so here you go  
> enjoy?

To say that Armin didn’t like Eren leaving was an understatement. To say that he didn’t blame Levi for it was even more so. Eren was never one to run away from anything, whether it be a shark nearly two times his size or an argument about something as petty as jewelery. He was a fighter and a hard headed one at that. When he picked his battles he saw them through to the end--or until someone dragged him away. So the fact that Levi had managed to chase off his best friend? It infuriated the usually cool headed male beyond belief.

Armin had thought that Levi would be good for Eren, only to find Eren crying and broken in his room weeks later because Levi had done exactly the opposite. Oh he knew Levi had his reasons now, knew that he had only wanted to keep Eren safe and could respect that in a way, but that didn’t make him any less angry. Armin may not be as strong or as outspoken as Eren and Mikasa, but he felt a fierce protectiveness and responsibility towards his pod-mates. The fact that Levi had not only put him in a position where he couldn’t take care of Eren the way he normally would, but had also almost made him have to put his and Erwin’s courting at risk, did not earn the other male many brownie points.

He tried though, oh how he tried. He talked to Levi as best he could, taking some comfort in the fact that Levi seemed miserable, even through his usual mask. He tried to tell him about Eren, tried to push him in the right direction with Erwin’s help and tried to reassure both himself and the other mermaid that Eren wouldn’t stay away forever.

The blonde hadn’t realized just how doubtful he’d been until he was staring Eren in the face, the morning light sweeping across his hesitant expression and lighting up the scales of both his and the orange and yellow scaled mermaid next to him, his arm thrown around Eren’s shoulder.

“Eren?” Armin breathed, glancing between the two as if he wasn't sure they were actually there. “Farlan? What… what are you doing here?”

“I’ve never run away before,” Eren told him, biting his lip. “I don’t want to start now.”

Armin looked at him, glad to see that the broken look of his eyes had seemed to vanish, the shadows under his eyes still there but extremely faint. “I’m glad,” he admitted, reaching out to pull his pod-mate into a warm embrace. Farlan smiled easily at them, letting his arm slip back down to his side to make room for the blonde. Catching Farlan’s eye once he'd lifted his head from Eren's shoulder, Armin smiled back, reaching out to pull him into an embrace as well. “Not that I don’t like seeing you, but what are you doing here?”

“Eren told me about his little situation,” Farlan explained, wiggling his fingers when they parted with one last final squeeze. “I figured I’d help.”

Armin raised an eyebrow. “Help?”

“He came up with a way to test Levi’s rejection without actually putting me in danger of being brutally rejected again,” Eren told him, brushing hair out of his face. The way he said it was perfectly smooth and at ease, as if he was no longer smarting from said rejection. Armin could tell the difference though, and he was sure Farlan could too.

Glancing between the two, Armin wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. Between Farlan's wicked smile and Eren's shy yet resolved expression, things weren't looking very good. “Oh?”

Taking that for the prod for elaboration it was, Farlan stretched his arms above his head lazily, drawing things out. When he had Armin looking almost impatient and Eren shifting nervously behind him, he dropped them back to his sides with a sigh. “We’re going to make him jealous.” 

Armin blinked. And then blinked some more. He half expected one of them to tell him that they were joking because surely they weren't serious--except, from the way Eren's nervous expression hadn't shifted even once and the fact that Farlan was looking all too pleased, he knew that yes, they really were. They really wanted to try and make Levi--sharp, take-no-shit, mermaid-from-the-deep Levi-- _jealous_.

_Poseidon._

“Alright,” he sighed, almost hating himself for the words following. “Now I’m curious.”

* * *

Sitting back against one of the many chairs scattering the main entrance to his rooms--as head of the pod it was necessary to make sure he had ample space for entertainment--Armin really should have told Eren about what he’d learned; about deep sea courting rituals and how Levi had motive to push Eren away. Instead he actually considered the two mermaids' plan.

“It _is_ a good way to make sure you’re not put in a vulnerable position,” Armin admitted grudgingly, meeting Eren’s hopeful eyes. “But do you really think trying to make Levi jealous is the best way to do this?”

“I know it’s probably a stupid idea,” Eren mumbled, glancing down at his clasped hands. “That it’ll probably only make me look stupid in the end, but what am I supposed to do? Every time I try to talk to him he immediately pushes me away.” He grimaced, folding into himself. “I don’t think I can go through that again, Armin.”

“You won’t,” Farlan reassured, touching a hand to Eren’s shoulder. “That’s the whole point of this.”

Looking at them, Armin could tell that Eren still wasn’t fully convinced. Sure, he could put up a brave front, could say that he was all for making Levi jealous, but the blonde could see the doubt residing just below the surface. When Eren looked back up at him, eyes wide and hopeful, Armin knew that he was waiting for the blonde’s decision to make the choice for him.

“What do you think?” the brunette prodded, when he simply stared at him.

Armin nearly grimaced. What did he think? He thought that he had been backed into a corner, that Eren had little choice other than to either talk to Levi face to face--which Armin wasn’t sure would end well, even knowing that Erwin had talked to Levi--go through with his and Farlan’s plan, or let Levi go back to his pod without a fight.

He sighed. The last would make Eren miserable, of that he was certain. The first could easily do the same, depending on Levi. The second however… Armin could see how it would be an attractive one. Making Levi jealous would bring out his true feelings and help Eren figure out if he truly meant it when he told him Eren wasn’t desirable as a mate. It could also, however, push Levi even further away.

“...it’s not without its risks.” Armin finally said. “What happens if it only makes things worse? If Levi takes it the wrong way? But,” he continued, before either of them could cut in. “I think it would be a good way to find out Levi’s true feelings.”

 _There_. He settled back, feeling pleased. It wasn’t an exact yes or no, but it would do. He could see the resolve in Eren’s eyes now.

“Then we’ll do it,” Eren decided, glancing up at Farlan. The blonde beamed back at him.

“Don’t worry, starfly,” he reassured, throwing an arm around the other mermaid’s shoulders. “We’ll get sharkface to see reason.”

Struggling to stifle his amusement at the name, Armin stood, a hand raising as if to wipe away his smile. “Come on then,” he nodded a head towards the door. “let’s go tell the other’s that you’re back. I’m sure Mikasa will be glad.”

* * *

Mikasa was, in fact, glad. So glad that she nearly strangled Eren the moment she saw him.

“M-Mikasa!” Eren gasped, staggering backwards as she flung her arms around his neck. The force of her body hitting his made the air in his lungs escape in a whoosh, leaving him breathless.

“I was so worried!” She exclaimed, burying her face in his shoulder. “I thought--When you left, I didn’t think you’d--”

Guilt hit Eren hard. It wasn’t hard to figure out the way that sentence would have ended. _Poseidon_ , how had he been so selfish? To leave without thinking about how it would affect his loved ones, to leave without even telling them when he was coming back, if he was at all… He was lower than low. “Of course I’d come back, kasa.” Eren reassured, hugging her close. “I couldn’t stay away for long, let alone forever.”

“Good,” she whispered, voice strained as she pulled back. “because I would have made him pay if he’d chased you away.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, running a hand through her hair. “I know.”

Mikasa smiled back at him, though the way she backed away, slow and unwilling, made it clear that she would have been satisfied holding on to him for the rest of the day, if not longer. He didn’t have long to linger on guilt though, because the space she emptied was quickly filled.

“Eren!” Hanji beamed, startling him with a bone crunching embrace. “I’m so glad you’re back! I have so many questions about--”

“Hanji,” Erwin interrupted, tugging them back with a gentle, but firm hand. “let him breathe for a few moments. He’s only just got here.”

“All the more reason to jump straight to it!” They tried to insist, making grabby hands towards the golden mermaid.

Erwin’s eyes rolled. “It’s good to see you back, Eren.” He said, smiling sincerely at the other male. “I was worried you wouldn’t return before we’d left.”

Eren was a bit dumbfounded by both the warmth in his voice and Hanji's previous enthusiasm. They acted as if they cared, like they were friends or pod-mate’s. He hadn’t expected it, not after Levi. “I…” he shook his head, warmth blooming out from his chest. “It’s good to be back.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know your friend,” Erwin continued, glancing over at Farlan who had lingered at the back to observe the newcomers. “Is he a part of your pod?”

“Oh, no.” Eren shook his head, smiling sheepishly. “Farlan is just a friend of ours. He’s...”

“Visiting,” Farlan finished, when Eren seemed to look lost for words. He swam closer, threading his arm through Eren’s and tugging the other mermaid against his side. “Nice to meet you.”

The blonde didn’t miss the way Erwin’s eyes flickered down to the diminished space between their bodies, smile faltering ever so slightly. He was sure that no one else had noticed, but Farlan definitely had. “The same to you,” Erwin nodded, finally releasing Hanji who had seemed to calm in the presence of an added member.

“Where’s Levi?” Eren asked, when a quick sweep of the area revealed not a single black scale. It was hard to keep the disappointment off of his face, but Eren tried.

“He’s around here somewhere,” Erwin answered, glancing around as if he too expected Levi to suddenly pop up somewhere. Eren wondered if he was avoiding him. The thought sobered the golden mermaid, putting doubts in his mind. What if this was a mistake? Maybe he should have waited until Levi was gone after all... A reassuring squeeze of his arm pulled Eren out of his darkening thoughts, and Eren glanced up at questioning grey eyes. _I’m fine,_ he communicated with a small smile. _Don’t worry about me._

The lift of Farlan’s eyebrow was skeptical, though he let it go. “How sad,” he mused mockingly, “I was looking forward to meeting him.”

Erwin looked surprised, eyes unreadable as he watched the blonde. He seemed to be trying to figure him out, to read just what it was that he was intending to bring about with those words, and by the small crease in between his eyebrows he didn’t seem to like what it was he saw. “Yes, well--”

“I suppose it’s your lucky day then,” a voice interrupted, before Erwin could finish whatever it was he was planning on saying. “because I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun DUN
> 
> shit's going down next chapter  
> ...if we're lucky(???)
> 
> Also! Thank you to all the lovely people that left their ideas in the comments last chapter! I loved them all and shall do my best to work as many in as possible! If anyone else still has an idea feel free to drop it in a comment or over on my tumblr~


	16. There is No 'Friend' In 'Enemy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With skin slightly sun kissed, a winning smile--that he didn’t deserve--and grey eyes that seemed to change according to his line of thought, Levi could--grudgingly--see the appeal. That didn't, however, make him any less inclined towards not wanting to claw the other mermaid's face off every time he touched Eren. Nor did it make him less upset with the fact that Eren was letting him.
> 
> He was letting him touch his arm. Letting him press so close there was barely any space between the two. Letting him ruffle his hair and twine their arms and poke his sides. And then there was the name.
> 
> Starfly. Fucking starfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell this was hard to write... I thought this was going to be the easiest so far but nope *sobs*  
> I rewrote this like five times and I'm still not really satisfied so if it's disappointing I'm sorry ;; I'll try to do better next chapter
> 
> I couldn't for the life of me fit in Farlan and Levi's first meeting so if you want to know what went down there you can go [here](http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/post/119060906199/what-basically-went-down-in-dont-drown-in-the)

Levi's first impression of Farlan was that he was a stuck up asshole-- _‘sharkface?’ Fucking really?_ \--who had no regard for personal space, made himself at home regardless of just where he was, and who had a smile that fucking _shined_ ; it didn't get much better from there.

Clothed in a splash of golden sunlight and clownfish orange, with blonde hair verging on brown in some spots and jewelry studding his ears, wrists, waist and tail, Farlan was beautiful in a way that all mermaids were--whether they lived in shallow waters or not. With skin slightly sun kissed, a winning smile--that he didn’t deserve--and grey eyes that seemed to change according to his line of thought, Levi could-- _grudgingly_ \--see the appeal. That didn't, however, make him any less inclined towards not wanting to claw the other mermaid's face off every time he touched Eren. Nor did it make him less upset with the fact that Eren was _letting him._

He was letting him touch his arm. Letting him press so close there was barely any space between the two. Letting him ruffle his hair and twine their arms and poke his sides. And then there was the name.

 _Starfly_. Fucking _starfly_.

Levi gritted his teeth. It was yet another thing that made him want to claw Farlan’s eyes out. What gave him the right to call Eren nicknames in a voice that seemed to scream intimacy? And why wasn’t Eren fucking protesting? He’d always complained when Levi called him anything other than his name--granted ‘princess’ was at first meant to be insulting, but still! What made Farlan so special?

“You look like you’re going to kill something,” Hanji whispered, leaning closer to speak into his ear. “if you’re not careful someone might think you’re jealous.”  
Levi barely held back a snarl. “I’m not jealous,” he muttered lowly, forcing his bristling spines back down with more effort than usual.

They raised an eyebrow, eyes going from the arm wrapped around Eren’s shoulders back to Levi’s face; what they thought of that load of bullshit was all too clear.

“Eren said he was a friend,” Erwin said from his other side. “so stop trying to imagine the many ways you could hurt him.”

“There’s no ‘trying’ about it.” He answered sharply. His eyes flicked up to the couple several swim lengths down the table, arms crossing. He hadn’t been thinking when he’d sat towards the end, too focused on getting as far away from Eren and his new… ‘friend’ without actually running away to notice that the position put the exact same mermaids he was trying to avoid in his line of sight. A grimace pulling at his mouth now, Levi looked away from Eren’s smiling face and the mermaid that was invoking the gesture. “My imagination is just fine.”

A soft laugh rang through the air, and he didn’t need to look at Erwin or Hanji to know that the look on his face must be miserable.

 _Unfortunately_.

* * *

The next couple of days didn’t get better; in fact, they got worse. Farlan seemed to make it a point to parade around him, Eren in tow and closer than one would normally be. He wasn’t shy about the touches either, whether it was a hand on Eren’s arm, a kiss on the cheek, a pet of the hair… He did it all. Hell, Levi wasn’t convinced that he wouldn’t throw Eren down on the table one day and try and have his way with him. ‘Try’ because Levi was pretty sure Eren would protest, and if he didn’t then Levi sure as fuck would. Whether Eren was his or not, he didn’t deserve to be disrespected like that. The asshole was pushing it enough as it was with all the flirting. Last time Levi checked he hadn’t even given Eren a courting gift!

“He did actually,” Erwin interrupted, watching the mermaid swim in sharp circles. He was beginning to create a whirlpool with the motion and the blonde was rather eager to prevent that.

Levi stilled, the gesture almost unnerving after so much movement. “What?”

“He gave him a courting gift a long time ago.” He clarified. “Eren turned him down but kept an earring as a sign of their friendship.”

Levi stared blankly at the wall, the spinning water whipping his hair slightly as it slowed. “How do you know this?”

“Armin.” Erwin watched him, eyes slightly worried. He wondered if that information was too much, if perhaps it would keep Levi away for good… He snapped back to attention when Levi let out a sharp bark of a laugh, spines raising along his back and sides.

“He turned him down?” He echoed, spinning to stare impatiently at Erwin.

Erwin nodded. “That’s what I said.”

A slow smirk took Levi’s mouth, the gesture almost cruel. “Good.”

* * *

Eren was nervous. Almost a week had gone by, and not once had Levi even approached him, let alone spoken to him. They’d barely even made eye contact, for Poseidon's sake and with each passing day the mermaid worried that soon it would be too late for anything and Levi would leave thinking Eren had moved on. When he brought his fears to Farlan, the blonde looked contemplative.

“I think we just need to bring things up a notch,” he finally said. “the little touches aren’t enough, not for someone like him. They’re too easily passed off as friendly. What we need to do is up the intimacy, make him think that something deeper is going on and really raise his hackles.”

Eren bit his lip. “I don’t think making Levi angry is very safe...”

Farlan raised an eyebrow. “You think he’ll attack me?”

“Not attack you,” Eren shook his head, though he was uncertain. “Maybe threaten you…”

“I can take a few threats, starfly.” He reassured, reaching over to nudge his shoulder. “It’ll be worth it if it helps you, anyways.”

Eren stared at him for a few long moments, before with a sigh he smiled back. “Alright,” he said. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

_He should not have done this,_ Eren realized, wide eyes staring down at the table. _He should not have done this at all, he should have--_

“Eren,” Farlan murmured, pushing his hair back from his ear to expose the appendage to the air. “Relax. If you get too uncomfortable just flick me with your fins and I’ll stop, okay?”

Eren nodded, swallowing heavily as a finger traced over the slope of his ear, following the side up over the jagged slices of his fins and back down to where his skin met the side of his head. The actions brought goosebumps to Eren’s skin, fingers tightening on the bowl in his hands. It wasn’t over yet though.

“He’s watching,” Farlan breathed, leaning in closer. “I think it’s working.”

“It i-is?” He stuttered, flicking his eyes up briefly before dropping them back down. He hadn’t seen much with the action, but it had been enough to see that Levi was at least in a position where he only had to look up to see them.

“Do you want me to keep going?” The blonde asked, head lowered as if he was whispering sweet nothings into Eren’s ear. The flushed hue of Eren’s tanned skin only served to help the illusion all the more.

The mermaid swallowed, licking his lips before he gave a jerky nod. “Yeah. You--you can--yes.”

Farlan chuckled, blowing lightly on Eren’s ear to illicit a rather visible shudder from the other male. Mikasa and Armin, both seated on either side of the two, politely ignored it, acting as if everything was as normal as it usually was. Even Erwin, who sat at Armin’s side right next to Levi, and who had been informed almost as soon as he’d met Farlan of the plan to make Levi jealous was giving no hint to the fact that anything was different, choosing to converse normally with the smaller blonde at his side, Hanji joining in excitedly. Only Levi, who was silent most of the time, seemed to be paying the two much attention.

Shifting to turn his head into Eren’s neck, as if kissing the skin there, Farlan slid an arm around Eren’s shoulders to pull him closer, letting Eren’s hair fall back into place to mask the fact that he wasn’t really touching skin. Eren, for his part, remained fairly still, tilting his head to the side as if to give easier access and blushing profusely against the other mermaid. It was all a good act, and when Farlan pulled away he made sure to do it with a smirk, tossing Levi a taunting glare before focusing in on the conversations around them.

The murderous look in Levi’s eyes made everything all too clear.

_Nailed it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is making me want to write Farlan/Eren smut... Why is it always me that jumps onto the most empty of ships? ;;


	17. Everything Isn't Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only thing holding you back is yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was not expecting the wave of Farlan/Eren love that came with the last chapter so I'd just like you guys to know that the fact that I wrote [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3982267/chapters/8938684) is all your fault
> 
> Also wow  
> So many threats towards Farlan  
> The poor baby's just trying to help his friend and some of you want to kill him off D:

“What the fuck are they playing at?” Levi growled, after another frustrating morning of watching Eren and Farlan flirt. Having fled the scene as quickly as possible before he could do something stupid like say, commit murder, he was now blazing through the ocean, leaving a wave of churning water in his wake. Hanji who had followed behind him shortly after, was following with minimum difficulty, cutting through the water next to him.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and assume you’re talking about Eren and Farlan?”

He scowled, directing an annoyed scowl the mermaid’s way. “Who else would I be talking about, you hammerhead?”

Rolling their eyes, Hanji poked his side. “You’re so grumpy,” they complained. “Besides, I think they’re cute.”

“Of course you do.”

“They have such a strong friendship,” Hanji continued, ignoring the glare Levi was shooting their way and quickening their own speed to keep up with his increasing pace. “he makes Eren smile so much and after what you did to the poor cutie I think that’s a good thing.”

Levi grimaced at the reminder, anger deflating under the surge of self loathing. That was right… He had made Eren cry. Had told him he wasn’t desirable-- _a lie, such a fucking lie. Poseidon, how had he even said it_ \--and ignored his pleas to explain just why he was pushing him away in the first place. Levi deserved every bit of jealousy and misery he was getting.

“He’s been around for a long time though,” Hanji said, glancing over at their pod-mate. “and if Eren isn’t with him now, I doubt he’ll go to him later.”

Levi looked away. “It’s better this way,” he muttered, ignoring the seed of hope those words offered. “We’re leaving in less than two weeks anyways.”

They sighed. “That doesn’t mean you have to give up. You have choices. You have a mermaid who is--or was--willing to try and make things work. The only thing holding you back is yourself.”

* * *

That night, Levi dreamed of monsters.

It had been a long time since he’d had nightmares of the fish that had taken a chunk out of his side, years even. Every now and then he’d have flashbacks and wake up with aches and pains that he’d thought he’d overcome, but that was usually the end of things. This however…

It started with darkness, and the flashes of silver out of the corner of his eye that told him he was being hunted. He was alone, as always, and he was swimming as fast as he could, struggling to get back to the safety of his pod. It was, of course, futile.

A shot of silver darted past him head on, knocking him sideways and slamming him into a sharp slab of rock. His head rang with the impact, vision going white and black as a trickle of warmth slid down the back of his neck, the salty iron tang of blood filling the water.

Forcing himself up, Levi searched the blackened waters for signs of the fish, still blind to just what was chasing him. With no where to go without knowing if he would be attacked, Levi was cornered, his back against the rock that had nearly knocked him out.

 _Please._ He thought, quick flashes of silver seeming to come from all directions. _Someone help._

A froth of bubbles shot towards him, as if hearing his plea. The gaping maw at the head of it however, made it clear that Levi’s prayers would go unanswered. Readying his body for the impending pain, Levi brought his claws up. He’d been taught to fight, taught to best the creatures of the sea and he would be damned if he didn’t go down fighting.

Gritting his teeth and preparing for the pain, the fish grew closer, until Levi could see its teeth, large and jagged and sharp as razors; until the water twisted with the force of its body; until it was mere seconds before it could sink its jaws into his side.

His mouth opened, a scream bubbling up from his throat as pain shot through his side--except there were no teeth in his skin and with a jolt Levi realized that the scream was not coming from him. Opening his eyes Levi stared in horror at the body before him, red blooming out into the water like a curtain.

“No,” he whispered, shaking his head. “No no no!”

Mismatched eyes stared back at him, pained and teary as Eren gave a slow smile. “Your fault,” he whispered, blood staining his upturned lips. “All… your fault…”

Levi jerked awake, throat raw as if he’d been screaming.

* * *

“You look terrible,” Erwin remarked that morning, Armin in tow.

“Thanks for the input,” Levi muttered, too tired to care that their eyes were worried and that he was doing nothing to relieve it.

“Did something happen?” Armin asked hesitantly, looking nervous. They’d talked a lot since Eren had disappeared, and Levi had grown to like the mermaid that Erwin had his eyes on, but still the question made him laugh.

“No.” He shook his head, lips twisted into a mockery of a smile. “Just bad memories.”

Erwin’s eyes were too knowing as he swam away.

* * *

Eren sorted through his bag, half focused on where he was going. It’d been too long since he’d worked on Armin’s bracelet and he wanted to finish before Erwin and the rest of them left. He doubted that the blonde would leave with them, but even still, Eren was anxious to give it to him just in case.

His distraction was the reason he didn’t notice the dark scaled mermaid spread across his rock, and it was the very same reason why when he looked up, he saw Levi instead of blank space. Freezing in place, Eren waited for a biting remark, or for the mermaid to simply up and leave. They hadn’t talked since he’d returned to the reef and every time they had even looked at each other, Levi had seemed to hold no interest in anything to do with him. The mermaid was still however, not even showing a reaction to him. The lack of response drew Eren closer, eyes wide as he realized that Levi was asleep.

Torn between wanting to stay and fleeing, Eren stared down at him, noting the bruises under his eyes. He looked tired... Tired and lonely. The crease between his eyebrows was gone for once, and the corners of his mouth were softened, but his face still seemed to scream exhaustion. Why else would a mermaid, who had lived in the deep and always seemed on edge even in the safety of Eren’s home, pass out so uncaringly, and in the open no less?

Giving a soft sigh, Eren settled down into the sand next to his occupied rock, tugging out his things as quietly as possible. Nothing would harm Levi, not so close to shore, but Eren still found himself feeling protective of the other male. Curled up as he was, his fins drooping over the side of the rock and his arms tucked in close to his chest, Levi looked vulnerable, his hair slipping over his eyes and pooling around his face. He was nothing like the cold and biting predator he usually appeared as, and Eren couldn’t bring himself to leave. Instead he sat there, keeping a silent vigil as he got to work on his half finished bracelet, the soft clink of metal mixing peacefully with Levi’s quiet breathing.

It was hours later, when the sun was beginning to set and the light was fading, that Levi began to stir. His tail was the first clue, his large jagged fins flicking slowly as his breathing began to shift, body coming out of sleep. He made a questioning noise as he looked around, pushing up off the rock with a soft curse as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

“Hello,” Eren murmured, not once glancing up from his work. “it’s about time you got up, sleepyhead.”

Levi frowned, stiffening in place as he glanced over at the mermaid. “How long have you been here?”

“Since a little after breakfast. You slept almost the entire day away.”

“Ah.” He stretched, glancing up at the fading light of the surface before turning his attention back to the other male. “Why are you here?”

Eren frowned, glancing up at him. “This is my spot.”

“Your spot?” Levi repeated, as if he didn’t already know. “I don’t see your name on it.”

“It doesn’t need my name on it, you jerk.” He retorted, crossing his arms. “Besides, you know it’s my spot.”

“Then why didn’t you wake me up?”

Eren faltered, looking away. “You looked tired…” He mumbled, tugging on a piece of hair at the back of his neck.

“So you just decided to sit on the ground?” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have other spots?”

“Of course I do!” Eren defended, giving a soft huff. “I just didn’t want to leave you alone. Nothing would attack you but you’re always so conscious of threats and your surroundings so I just… Forget it. I should probably leave anyways.”

Levi watched him get up, a small frown on his mouth. Eren didn’t look at him as he shoved his things back into his bag, yanking the strap up over his shoulder with shaking hands before turning away. “Eren,” he interrupted, before the mermaid could disappear. “I’m… grateful.”

Eren nodded, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

“I also want to apologize,” Levi continued, clearing his throat. “for the way that I treated you. My words were unnecessarily cruel and I’m sorry.”

“I…” Eren shook his head, eyes wide as he turned to look at him head on. “W-what?”

This time, it was Levi who looked away. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I shouldn’t have done it.” _Shouldn’t have made you cry._

“No,” The tropical mermaid waved his hands, seeming at a loss for words. “I mean--you don’t…”

“If you say I don’t have to, I will find a way to drown you.” Levi threatened, eyes narrowing. “I mean it, Eren.”

Breathless at the sound of his name from lips that hadn’t spoken it in what seemed like forever, Eren blushed. “I-I--thank you. That means… A lot. So just--thanks.”

Levi nodded shortly, moving to stand as well. “We should head back. It’ll be feeding time again soon.”

“Right.” Eren whispered, staring after him as he swam past. _Right…_

When after a few swim lengths he still hadn’t followed, Levi turned back. “Oi,” He called, fixing the mermaid with a scowl. “are you going to stand there all day or swim with me?”

Shaking his head, Eren hurried forward. “I’m coming!” He called, hands gripping his bag tightly. Maybe Levi didn’t hate him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Levi's feeling rather terrible  
> Is it enough?


	18. Where Do We Go From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s silence told all, his eyes boring into the ocean over Eren’s shoulder as he tried to ignore the blonde mermaid all over him. That could have been you, a traitorous voice whispered. You could’ve been holding him right now.

Hanji was the first to see them. They were also the first to make a big deal about it.

“For Poseidon's sake…” Levi muttered, almost tempted to turn around once he caught their widened eyes.

“Are you two finally speaking again?!” Hanji practically shouted, startling everyone already at the table. With the way their hands were clasped to their chest, hips swaying excitedly, it seemed that they were trying to dance. It was enough to make Eren stifle a laugh.

“Sit your obnoxious ass down,” Levi snapped, shoving the other mermaid back when they made to lunge across the table.

“Come on,” Hanji whined, pushing at the hand on their face. “I’m not the only one interested! Just ask Erwin.”

Erwin smiled unapologetically, shrugging under Levi’s sudden glare. “I’m sure everyone here is interested, Levi. You two have been avoiding talking for quite some time now. It would be nice to know if some of the tension has dissipated.”

“It’s none of--”

“We’re fine,” Eren interrupted, sliding into place between Farlan and Armin. “I’m sorry if we made anyone uncomfortable. It won’t happen again.”

Levi blinked at him in surprise. He had expected things to be tense for a while, even after his apology, but Eren seemed rather at ease, exchanging smiles with his pod-mates and taking a plate of his own. It was more than Levi had ever expected but then again, as he watched Farlan throw an arm around Eren’s shoulders with a laugh, he realized that Eren’s apparent forgiveness did not mean the return of everything that had been.

“Are you alright?” Erwin murmured, taking in his darkened expression.

Levi considered that, not because he didn’t know, but because he didn’t know if he wanted to attempt to lie. Letting out an exhausted sigh, he shook his head. “No.”

“I thought everything was okay?” Hanji--surprisingly--whispered.

“It is apparently,” Levi muttered, propping his chin up on his hand. His lips barely moved with the words, his normally low voice barely audible.

“Shouldn’t you be happy then?” Erwin asked, eyebrow raised as he ate some of his favorite flowers.

Levi’s silence told all, his eyes boring into the ocean over Eren’s shoulder as he tried to ignore the blonde mermaid all over him. _That could have been you,_ a traitorous voice whispered. _You could’ve been holding him right now._

Following his line of sight, Hanji smiled knowingly, hiding the gesture with a hand. “One swim length at a time, Levi. Don’t be pushy.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” He snorted, shoving their shoulder lightly. The action caught Armin's eye, causing him to tune into the end of the conversation. 

“What’s rich?” He asked curiously, glancing up at Erwin. His interest was enough of a distraction to earn the attention of the others, leaving the three deep sea mermaids caught in a stare down.

“We were just discussing the difference between the food available here and back home,” Erwin answered smoothly, taking a bite of his flowers as if for an example. “I’m sure we’ll all miss it. Especially Levi.”

Levi blinked, head raising at the mention of his name. Immediately he was pinned in place by bright green eyes alight with curiosity.

“Why?” Eren asked, head tilting to the side as he caught the other mermaid's stare. Levi, who had endured barely any contact for days, was unprepared for the sudden bout of attention.

“Yes, Erwin,” he smiled flatly, the gesture more of a baring of teeth than anything else. “why is that?”

“You’ll have to hunt again,” Erwin reminded him as if he hadn't just pulled the excuse out of thin air. “We all will.”

Levi grimaced--he had almost forgotten that little detail. “Thanks for the reminder.”

Seeming to ignore his sarcasm, Erwin smiled simply. “You’re welcome.”

This time it was Armin who asked. “What do you mean by hunt?”

His pod-mate’s expectant eyes--and shut mouths--made it very clear just who would be answering that question. “We catch our food,” Levi told him, sighing into his palm. “we don’t eat as much plants as you do. Almost all of our meals consist of meat--that is, if we can catch it.”

“You starve?” Farlan questioned; Levi’s eyebrow raised in surprise. It was the first time the other mermaid had spoken directly to him since their first meeting and the concern in his eyes was not something he had expected.

“No.” Levi shook his head.

“Levi doesn’t let that happen,” Hanji elaborated. “One year we were really low on food since a lot of the smaller fish switch homes later in the season leaving us nothing but the big ones. They’ve got these massive teeth and their speed is incredible--their size isn’t that bad either, actually--”

“You don’t have to sound so excited about it,” Levi muttered, hip aching dully at the reminder.

“--but anyways, he went out alone one day because everyone was hungry and he decided that he was ‘sick of it’. Erwin and I were frantic, we thought he was dead, but then out of the blue he just comes dragging this fish bigger than himself through the water and drops it on one of the tables. He was covered in scratches and he looked exhausted but he refused to eat anything until everyone else was fed.” They grinned, eyes alight as they shook their head. “It was incredible.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Levi muttered. “it wasn’t that big.”

“You’re right,” Erwin nodded. “it was bigger--bigger than me in fact.”

“It was not!” Levi scowled, glaring hotly at the two. “Stop feeding them lies you hammerheads. It wasn’t that hard to kill anyways.”

“I don’t believe that,” Mikasa said, finally speaking up.

Levi shot her a look of surprise, though she didn’t once look up to meet it.

“Those scars on your side--is that the same fish?”

Forcing himself to ignore Eren’s wide eyes he nodded, unable to help but touch a hand to the scarred skin. “Yeah.”

She hummed softly in answer, eating a piece of shrimp slowly. It wasn’t until she was done that she finally looked up with what looked like respect in her eyes. “Was it good?”

The question was simple enough, if albeit random, but Levi knew better. Ever since he’d hurt Eren Mikasa had avoided him for the most part, shooting him angry, pained glares every now and then. It had been clear that hurting Eren had hurt her in turn, and she had not wanted anything to do with him since. It was that that told Levi that that simple question, that look of acknowledgement, meant something far more than what was being said. It was her showing that she didn’t forgive him--not yet--but that she was at least willing to listen, as Eren was. Levi’s mouth curved up into a half smirk. “Delicious.”

* * *

“So you and sharkface--sorry, _Levi_ , are okay now?” Farlan asked as soon as they were out of the deep sea mermaids' earshot. He swam backwards as he asked, intent on reading Eren's face for a hint of a reaction that he would otherwise try to hide.

Grumbling under his breath about the blonde’s chosen nickname, Eren grimaced. “Why does it matter?”

“The main reason I’m here is to help you with him, starfly.” Farlan reminded. “It’d be nice to know where we are progress-wise.”

“I’d like to know too,” Mikasa added, glancing over at him. “Even Armin does.”

“Armin?” Eren craned his head, looking past Mikasa to his pod-mate. His eyes begged for help, to get him out of this; Armin shrugged lightly in response.

“I’m curious,” He admitted, an apologetic smile on his lips. “You’ve been avoiding each other for some time now.”

“We haven’t been _avoiding_ each other. It’s a big ocean. It’s not that strange that we haven’t talking since I left.” Eren hedged, fidgeting nervously as they swam.

“Right,” Farlan scoffed. “It has nothing to do with the fact that you got into a fight, does it?”

“See?” Eren perked up, grinning shakily. “Farlan gets it. Moving on--”

“Eren,” Mikasa interrupted, catching his arm. The action stopped him from speeding ahead like he wanted to, and Eren internally cursed as he slowed. “We just want to make sure that you’re okay. Levi’s been a stress in your life and if he still is we want to know.”

Biting his lip, Eren shied under their combined gazes. He hated the fact that they thought he was so vulnerable and he was embarrassed to talk about Levi and their pathetic relationship--if you could even call it that. “We’re on speaking terms now. Past that I don’t know. We haven’t really… Interacted much past today. But he did say sorry.”

“He apologized?” Armin perked up, looking rather pleased.

Eren nodded. “Yeah. He said that what he did was cruel and thought that he should make it right.”

“Good.” Mikasa said.

“Ditto to that,” Farlan agreed. “It looks like sharkface is wising up. Though are we still doing the charade? Or are you ready to stop?”

Eren hesitated, biting his lip. Should he stop it? Levi was finally acknowledging his existence again and he didn’t want to ruin that by trying to make him jealous… But he hadn’t seemed to even really be angry the times when Farlan touched him. Sure he looked disgusted, but angry?

 _Who you are is not someone who can be my mate._ Was what Levi had said, wasn't it? He didn't think Eren was suitable, and maybe he was fooling himself thinking that this would do anything other than irritate the other male but...

“I… I don’t think so.” Eren shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Alright.” Farlan agreed easily, twisting to swim regularly once more. “You call the shots, starfly.”

“Yeah,” Eren smiled uncertainly. He just didn’t know if he was calling the right ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall have some more Levi/Eren interaction... maybe. However, due to the fact that I'm going to be traveling to a different state next week for student registration I won't be able to update as I normally do. I will be posting stories for Ereri Week though (thank god I wrote them ahead of time) so you can look out for those if you're interested :)


	19. It's Up To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi really should have known better than to expect anything to change, but still, somehow he found himself hurt at the fact that Eren and Farlan still seemed to be as close as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been super busy lately and only just finished this chapter now. Thank you to everyone who wished me well and just know that even if I haven't responded to your comments that doesn't mean that I don't read and appreciate them (appreciate is a weak word, they make me ecstatic really) I hope you enjoy~

Levi really should have known better than to expect anything to change, but still, somehow he found himself hurt at the fact that Eren and Farlan still seemed to be as close as ever. He’d been assured over and over again--dammit, was he really _that_ readable?--that they were just friends and that Eren had no intention of changing that, but he found that pretty damn hard to believe when the two of them were constantly all over each other. Sure, there were no kisses shared--not that he had seen--and the touches seemed mostly platonic, but Levi never saw Armin or Mikasa act like Farlan did towards Eren, not even close. It made Levi ache to watch the two of them, his anger dulled down to pained acceptance. It was his fault for pushing Eren away, the fact that Eren had chosen to move on was everything he deserved and more. He could not fault the other mermaid for it either. Levi had been cruel enough before, he would not do so again, no matter how much it burned him to watch.

"Levi," Eren grinned, glancing up from the pile of traditional jewelry Hanji had insisted on seeing currently laid out across the table. They'd wanted to see the difference between everyday accessories and those that used to be worn at important events--though Eren had been sure to stress the 'used to' part.

"What do you think?" 

Levi raised an eyebrow, taking in the elaborate headdress the other male was sporting. It was large and gaudy and everything that Eren hated, with feather like plumes made out of silver and jewels that clashed with his eyes.

Farlan snickered, looking up from the shells he was conversing over with Armin to take in Levi's expression. "I think that's a strong no."

"It's... Alright." Levi said slowly, lip curling. "It doesn't suit you though."

Eren chuckled, tugging the large crown up off of his head. "Tell me what you really think."

The words were teasing, but the other mermaid couldn't resist. "It's a monstrosity that even a shark wouldn't eat."

Armin smiled, chuckling softly from the other side of the room. Farlan, who was far more conspicuous, gave no effort to mask his laughter, flashing a cheerful grin at the other male. "You're not bad, sharkface. I think we could get along."

Levi had to fight to mask his reaction to _that_. "Wonderful."

Hanji nudged him, reaching over to place a sparkling crown made of stars on top of his head. "Cheer up, princess. You're still the prettiest in all the land."

Levi's eyes rolled. "How reassuring."

Eren grinned. "At least I'm not the princess anymore."

Farlan snorted, tugging lightly at the other mermaid's ear. "Princess, huh? That's a good one. I'll have to remember that."

Levi scowled, crossing his arms as he glared down at the table. It was stupid, to feel anger or jealously over a name--one that had even been meant to insult at one point. He had no right to claim it, nor did he have the right to demand that no one else use it. He was being petty and foolish, no better than a hatchling, and yet he couldn't seem to find it in himself to quell the fire beginning to lick at his chest.

"No you won't." Eren corrected, frowning as he rubbed at his ear. "I have no desire to be a princess."

"You sure?" Farlan winked. "You're certainly pretty enough."

Levi's glare intensified. There had to be a hole in the table by now.

Eren snorted, ignorant to the jealousy he'd unleashed. "Flattery, huh? Well don't I feel special."

"You are rather attractive," Armin pointed out quietly.

Hanji scoffed. "Are you kidding? He's adorable! I haven't seen anything so precious in all my years--except for maybe you over there, cutie."

Erwin sighed, winding an arm around a now blushing Armin's shoulder from his seat beside him. The tropical mermaid didn't seem to know what to do in the face of Hanji's compliments--not that Levi could blame him. He'd be rather horrified himself if he'd been winked at like that. "Hanji it's bad manners to try and take someone else's mate."

"Neither of them have mates yet," the other mermaid answered, eyes twinkling. "So technically it's fair play."

"Well _technically_ Erwin could go for your throat for that," Levi drawled, in the same bitingly sarcastic way.

Hanji grinned, all too aware of the heat behind his anger. "Alright, alright," they waved a hand. "put your stingers away, jellyfish, I was joking. Blondie isn't really my type anyways."

"How relieving," was Erwin's dry response, head turning back to examine the array of shells and stones before him. He was looking for something to use for Armin's courting gift, having taken advantage of Hanji's curiosity for his own gain. The tropical mermaid didn't know that, however, completely ignorant to the fact that the questions he was being asked were for him.

"Why do you keep these anyways?" Levi muttered, plucking the crown off of his head to examine it disdainfully.

Eren shrugged. "They're traditional. We might not really use them anymore but we can't just cast them out to be found by humans."

"Some of them can enhance power," Hanji added. "Just like some of our weapons."

"The only thing these look like they could enhance is the likelihood of being eaten," Levi grimaced.

"They don't look like much," Eren agreed, toying with a band of sparkling sapphires. "but there's more than meets the eye."

Didn't he know it.

* * *

“This isn’t working,” Farlan announced without preamble, once Levi, Hanji and Eren had left on another culture explanation.It had taken some goading to get Levi to leave, but thankfully he had, if albeit angrily **.**

Erwin sighed, putting down a gleaming silver shell. “Levi has seemed to chosen to let things be,” he admitted. “I don’t think he will be willing to step in just to soothe his jealousy. He cares too much for Eren’s happiness.”

“And yet he was the one who first ruined it,” the brunette muttered.  

“He had reason too,” Armin reminded, though he was no more happy about it. “though he should have talked to Eren before he took such extreme measures.”

“While I agree, the past isn’t what we need to be focusing on.” Erwin told them, squeezing Armin’s arm gently. “We’re going to be leaving soon. If Levi and Eren aren’t on better terms by then I fear that they will never become mates.”

Making soft noises of affirmation, Farlan and Armin nodded in agreement. They fell into silence then, the three of them sporting a mix of frowns and concentration as they thought over all that had brought them here and all that could fix it. When the quiet was finally broken it was Armin who spoke.

“Maybe…” he began slowly. “Maybe we need to be more outspoken. Subtlety, and some not”--Farlan flashed him a grin--”has gotten us nothing but angry acceptance from Levi. Eren and Levi wouldn’t even be speaking if it weren’t for Eren himself. With so little time left we need to be obvious.”

“Obvious, huh?” Farlan snorted. “I should’ve brought Isabel.”

“You have some ideas?” Erwin asked, eyebrow lifting.

“Not him,” Armin shook his head, almost amused. “he’s been dancing around a courting for years now--we’ll get no help from him.”

“I have not!” Farlan huffed, tail flicking crossly. “Besides,” he added petulantly. “Isabel is just as bad.”

“Your relationship issues aside,” the blonde dismissed, turning back to the matter at hand. “we need a plan that will do more than push Levi away.”

“Something obvious,” Erwin echoed, touching a hand to his temple in contemplation.

Armin glanced up at him. “You have an idea?”

“Several,” Erwin admitted, smiling slightly. The smaller mermaid was always surprising him, able to read him far more easily than even his pod-mates at times and in such a small period of knowing one another too. “I don’t know if you’ll like them though.”

“At this point I think I’m open to anything,” Armin sighed.

“Especially if it’ll get sharkface to stop planning my murder,” Farlan muttered. “Starfly won’t be too happy if we end up killing each other.”

Erwin chuckled, fingers winding around a carving of a shark. “Alright,” he murmured, tracing a hand over its gaping maw. “Here’s what I was thinking…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* Is that a hint of Farlan/Levi friendship I see? And finally! Isabel has been introduced... For a second. ~~whoops~~ ^^'
> 
> But hey! It looks like someone's finally stepping in to help these two idiots... Even if Erwin does seem rather devious. With two other masterminds behind him things can only end well... Right?


	20. Minus a Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t like the cold. Or the dark.”
> 
> “And I don’t like boiling heat and blinding sunlight. Your point?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is so late. I got sick last week and by the time it was Friday I hadn't even started acting human again, let alone even started the next chapter. Forgive me?

Eren swam through the reef, frowning slightly in contemplation. Something was off, he could feel it. The problem was that he just couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was.

The feeling had started almost as soon as he'd awoken, stretching out tired limbs to emerge from his rather spacious rooms. As someone who had made a home in the shallow waters and of which had lived for years in those same waters, Eren prided himself on being in tune with the ocean around him. He knew when a storm was coming, could scent a school of fish islands away and could feel the spines of his fins prickle when danger approached. Figuring out the reason for his unease, on the other hand, seemed to be too great a task for those same honed instincts.

It wasn't danger, at least, not one that was immediate. Eren would have been far more on edge if that was the case. This was a slow creeping feeling, as if someone had run their hands over the back of his neck and left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. It made him itch. He didn't like not knowing what his instincts were telling him--it never led to good things.

On edge from that train of thought, Eren quickened his pace, speeding past large arches of coral and stone to arrive at the sprawl of tables that made up the normal gathering place for meal times. Instead of being greeted by faces of his friends and pod-mates, however, he was met with just one--and it wasn’t exactly happy either.

"Levi?" He asked, swimming forward cautiously. "Where is everyone?"

"Damned if I know," the other mermaid muttered, scowling down at his bowl of fish. He looked as disgruntled as Eren felt, the spines lining his arms and back raised and waving in the water. "They were gone before I even woke up."

"Mikasa hasn't come back either," Eren frowned, barely paying attention to the food he was putting in his own bowl. "I would've known if she had. She always checks in, no matter how late it is."

“Red seems like she can take care of herself, I wouldn’t worry too much. Besides, she’s got deep-sea blood in her veins, or so I've heard.”

“You once put more effort in your nicknames,” Eren muttered, slipping into the seat across from Levi. “or was I just a special case?”

He shrugged. “I had more motivation to annoy you. I was hoping it’d chase you off in the end.”

“See you say that,” the mermaid drawled, plucking a piece of fish off of the pile in his bowl nonchalantly and ignoring the slight sting the reminder left behind. “but I think in the end I grew on you.”

“Like algae.” Levi agreed, a faint smile curving the side of his mouth upwards.

Eren considered the name, before with an elegant shrug and a crunch of shell in between his teeth he acquiesced. “It’s better than princess.”

The smile turned more into a smirk this time. “That really bothers you, doesn’t it?”

“No kidding.” Eren frowned, pausing with a piece of flower half way to his mouth. He pulled it back, eyeing it warily before with a flick of his eyes to Levi he ever so slowly placed it on the edge of the other mermaid’s bowl.

Levi stared. “Really?”

“Really.” Eren clarified smugly, picking up a piece of fish instead. “I don’t like flowers.”

“Maybe I should change your title to spoiled princess,” Levi mused, eating the bright flower with a sigh.

“If your sole desire is to have your eyes clawed out, then yes, you definitely should.”

An eyebrow raised at that, grey eyes flicking up to eye the other mermaid consideringly. “You’re on edge,” Levi remarked, seeming to take in Eren’s raised spines for the first time, eyes following the nervous flutters of his fingers and ears.

“It’s too quiet,” Eren answered somewhat defensively. As soon as the words were spoken he realized with a jolt of awareness that that was exactly what was bothering him and what he had been trying to pin down since waking. The normally busy reef was too empty, too void of noise. Eren hadn’t even seen the fish that normally swam through his home, something that was increasingly worrying. Normally that meant one of two things. One, there was a predator nearby, be it human or fish; or two, there was a storm coming.

“We need to go to the surface,” Eren said abruptly, setting down his bowl to surge up out of his seat; he was gone before Levi could even respond, let alone question him.

Sighing into a hand, Levi shook his head, staring after the mermaid. A mix of greenery and meat swirled around him, brought loose from bowls and platters due to the churned water Eren had left in his wake. Levi followed a purple flower with his eyes, watching as it twirled through the water before coming to land on the ridged surface of the table. He sighed again. Eren bobbed above him, motionless save for the faint flicks of his fins. He didn’t seem to be coming back down, and knowing his luck Levi would end up having to rescue another mermaid from a pair of humans lucky enough to be in the right time and place.

“Why is it always me?” Levi muttered, surging up out of his own seat to follow after the golden mermaid. The action unsettled several bits of flowers and leaves that had settled in his hair, his tail creating yet another whirlwind of food in his wake.

It took little to no time at all to break the surface, and he emerged beside Eren with a splash of water. The first breath of air out of the water was as disconcerting as ever, and Levi frowned at the feeling as he flicked hair out of his eyes. “Is there a reason you’re staring at the sky?”

“Everything’s clear,” Eren mumbled, turning his head to scan every inch of the brilliant blue sky. “there’s barely any clouds at all. I can’t even smell the scent of a storm.”

“So?”

“So there’s no storm and no human in sight and yet everything is quiet.” Eren shook his head, turning to stare at Levi. “doesn’t that seem odd to you?”

“Of course it does,” he dismissed, tail flicking crossly. “it’s just as odd as not having run into any of the others, but what can we do? They’re strong. Wherever they’ve run off to they’ll be fine.”

“There are some things that can take even a mermaid by surprise,” Eren muttered, staring down at his own tail. “I just wish they’d told us where they were going.”

Levi sighed, touching a hand to his shoulder. It was probably the first, real touch they’d shared since their fight and it sent small sparks of warmth through Eren’s chest. “Look, we’ll look around, alright? You’re the one who knows this place like the back of your hand, I’m sure we’ll be able to find them. Just lead the way.”

“Yeah,” Eren smiled faintly. “Okay.”

* * *

Levi would never say that both his pod-mates and Eren’s couldn’t hide with the best of them. They’d scanned what had to be the entire reef, slipping down into underwater caves and moving closer to the human island to scan the pools of deep water that slid up to the shoreline. They’d gone high and low, searching for any trace of their pods until all options were exhausted. All but one, that is.

“Deeper water,” Eren murmured, staring down into the steep drop of ocean floor that led off towards Levi's home. He looked wary and uncomfortable, though no less inclined to dive down into the depths if it meant finding the others.

“We can wait,” Levi reminded. “We don’t have to go looking. They’ll come back soon. We might even miss them if we go off on our own--then we’ll be in a whole other mess.”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to make excuses for me, Levi. I’m not afraid. I just…” He bit his lip, glancing at the other mermaid. “You can’t laugh okay?”

“Okay”

“I mean it,” Eren pressed. “you can’t.”

Levi sighed. “I won’t laugh, princess, just tell me.”

Grumbling at the return of the hated nickname, Eren gave his own sigh. “I don’t like the cold. Or the dark.”

“And I don’t like boiling heat and blinding sunlight. Your point?” Eren stared at him in surprise, as if he genuinely hadn’t even considered the fact that Levi might not laugh. The other mermaid had to push back another sigh. “If that’s all, let’s go. I’m tired of waiting around.”

“I think you’re the princess in this relationship!” Eren called, rolling his eyes as he dove after the other male. “All you do is complain.”

Levi swam faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve the awaited 'plan' ~~(and possibly a real Levi/Eren reconciliation)~~


	21. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending a shark no matter how friendly, at both his pod-mate and said pod-mate’s prospective mate, was not something that Armin found himself to be very comfortable with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this week flew by fast. Between getting ready for graduation (which is actually today D:) and celebrating my birthday, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get this up and finished in time!

Watching Levi and Eren swim towards them, Armin realized--and not for the first time--that Mikasa was going to kill them all when she found out just what was about to take place. Huddled behind a large outcropping of rock with Erwin, Hanji and Farlan, however, he had to admit that he wouldn’t really blame her. Their plan could be risky if not executed correctly, not to mention the fact that both Eren and Levi were very much loose cannons when it came to trying to pin down possible reactions. When considering the various ways things could go wrong and the measures they could take to keep them to a minimum, the decision to hide in the depths had been the easiest. It was darker, which meant that there would be less of a chance of being spotted; and it was also the last place Eren and Levi would look, giving them ample time to put everything in place. Sending a shark however, no matter how friendly, at both his pod-mate and said pod-mate’s prospective mate, was not something that Armin found himself to be very comfortable with. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea…”

Glancing up from the two, Erwin flashed him a comforting smile. “They’ll be fine,” he reassured, squeezing the other mermaid’s shoulder gently. “We’ll step in if things get out of hand.”

“They won’t need it,’ Hanji dismissed, bouncing excitedly on Armin’s other side. “they’ll be fine. They’re together after all.”

Farlan eyed them skeptically. “You’re way too excited for this.”

“Nonsense,” the mermaid dismissed. “I think the lot of you aren’t excited enough! Do you understand the magnitude of this moment? Levi and Eren are about to face danger together for the first time! This could make or break their relationship! Depending on how well they fight together they could--”

“They’re getting close,” Erwin interrupted, glancing back up at the pair. “if we’re doing this we need to do it now.”

Armin nodded, pushing away his doubts as he slid down the rocks towards the fairly large cave below them. It was blanketed in shadows, the perfect cover for the the fifth member of their party. “Reiner, we’re ready.”

“It’s about time,” the shark muttered, wiggling out from the cave. “too much longer in there and you would have had to pull me out.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, grimacing at the image. Reiner was a big shark, and fitting his large size into the cave had been a stretch. He’d done it though, in an effort to help Eren, and Armin would forever be grateful. In fact, he was sure Eren would be grateful as well in the end if all went as planned. “just a little bit longer and this will all be over.”

“Hopefully not too over,” Reiner grinned, long rows of knife-like teeth glinting in the dark. “I’d hate to die so soon.”

“That’s not--”

“Now,” Erwin called down, voice urgent. Armin glanced up at him, giving a nod. By the time he looked back, the shark was gone.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Eren asked quietly, decreasing the small space between his and Levi's bodies as a wave of unease ran down his back. He shuddered at the feeling, fins billowing wide in anxiety.

"Yeah," Levi nodded, eyes sharpening to scan the darkened waters intently. "Something's watching us."

"Usually there aren't a lot of fish around here," Eren frowned, hating the fact that his eyes were taking so long to adjust to the dark. "The most we should run in to is a couple eels and maybe an octopus or two."

Levi grunted, struggling with his own eyes. He had better sight than Eren in the dark, that was true, but after spending so long in shallow waters he was unused to such darkness. "It seems something ventured out anyways."

Something silver and fast flashed past the ridge of rocks behind them, as if in agreement with his words, the gleam of light disappearing before either of the mermaids could even turn their heads.

Levi's gut twisted.

"Levi," Eren whispered, copying the other male when he stilled. "What are we going to do?"

If possible, Levi stilled even further. That was right; we. We as in more than one. Levi wasn't alone. He couldn’t just swim away or turn and fight whatever had dared to target him as it's prey. He had Eren to worry about; to take care of. Eren who couldn't swim away, who couldn't fight well in deep water--if at all.

Fuck. This was exactly what he'd been striving to avoid.

"We're going to start swimming back up towards the surface," he told him, the sharp spines of his back unfurling with a snap. "You're going to go first, I'll follow. If it comes after us we'll fight."

Eren wanted to argue that Levi didn't have to coddle him, or give him special treatment, but in the situation they were in--the danger they were in--he knew that there was a time and place to get huffy about being protected and now wasn't the time. Besides, even he could see that what Levi had just said was the best possible action they could take.

Eren nodded, looking up at the way they'd come. "Fast or slow?"

"Slow. Fast could get it to charge. We don't want to stir its instincts." Levi answered, barely taking the time to look at him as he scanned the water. He followed behind Eren as the golden mermaid began to swim up, the movements of his tail lazy and unhurried. Black stained the water in their wake, the poison dripping from Eren's fingers swirling through the shadows as if it belonged there. Levi was careful not to catch it with his eyes, his own fingers curled into claws ready to rip apart whatever decided to come at them.

The predator had yet to show itself, faint glimpses of black and silver the only sign that it was even there. It made Levi nervous. Most fish wouldn't wait. Usually a predator bore down on it's prey almost as soon as it was in its sight. To wait could mean the loss or awareness of said prey, and most predators weren't willing to risk that. This though... This one was stalking them. Circling them. It was at ease, it had no time constraints. They were right where they needed to be, where it wanted them, and it knew it.

"Levi," Eren whispered, nearly knocking into the other mermaid when he flinched back.

"Keep moving!" Levi hissed, tail lashing almost like an angry cat's.

"Wait--"

"Eren, I said keep--"

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed, knocking away the hands pushing at his shoulders. "Look!"

Levi growled, looking away from their surroundings briefly to look up at whatever it was Eren thought was so important at a time like this. The large shape hovering above them made his skin go cold. "What the fuck is that?"

Eren shook his head, staring up at the nearly motionless fish. "I think it's--"

But the predator was done waiting. In what felt like seconds, it was upon them, jaws stretched wide as if to swallow them whole. Eren screamed, reaching back for Levi as Levi reached for him. It took Levi a moment to realize that Eren had propelled him out of the way with a hard push just as he had for him, the shared movement strong enough to get them both out of the line of fire. It wasn't, however, enough for Levi not to slam against the shark's side--and it was shark, he knew that now from the teeth.

He hissed, reaching a hand out to drag it down the fish's side. Blood filled the water, but not nearly enough. The shark was too fast, its body whipping past him before he could really get a grip. The force of it moving past sent him reeling, the whip of the water stinging his skin.

"Eren!" He gasped, head whipping around in search of the other male.

"I'm okay," the mermaid called, winded from hitting the rock face behind him. He didn't have much longer to recover before the shark was boring down on him again, slipping back up the cliff to come at Eren’s side.

Levi jolted forward. He was fast, but not nearly fast enough. Letting out a screech he slammed into the shark’s side, claws burying themselves in the tender skin behind its gills. It thrashed, rolling and twisting in the water as it slammed him up against the rocks, turning his back and arms into a bloody mess. Red filled the previously black water, and a loud snarl broke through the haze in Levi’s mind long enough for him to realize that he wasn’t alone.

 _Eren,_ he realized, wrapping his tail tight around the shark’s belly. _Eren hadn’t ran, he hadn’t--_

The shark roared, the sound pained and angry and desperate and no grip could have saved Levi from what came next. Rolling back up against the rock face it slammed into an outjut of stone, knocking Levi’s head against the hard surface. His vision went black, eyes slipping closed as his body loosened around the shark. With a few more roles he was detached, his body thumping back against the rocks before coming to a painful stop a few swim lengths below.

A voice called for him, scared and distant, making Levi’s head throb. His body _hurt_. He was sure if he opened his eyes he would still see the blood pooling around him, an open invitation to any predator, and still he couldn’t see to make his body work. He had to get up, he had to fight, to run away, he had to…

Twin snarls echoed through the water, the crashing sound of body against body a deadly sound. It brought Levi’s eyes open, if only a little, his eyelids heavy. He was healing even now, he could feel it, but his vision was glazed and blurry, offering only muted shapes and colors. It was enough.

With a sharp gasp, Levi realized just who it was that was tangled up with the predator, his scales flashing sunlight through blood and darkness. Eren hadn’t ran. He hadn’t left Levi.

_That fool._

His throat worked, desperate to get some form of communication across, something that would make Eren understand that _he was not worth dying for and he needed to run_ right now--but all that came out was a raspy croak. Still bleeding, with unconsciousness threatening to take him, Levi was helpless to do more than watch as his nightmares came true. Every swipe of teeth, every spin of a body had Levi certain that that would be it. Eren would be bitten in half, or knocked against the rock and dragged down into even deeper water.

A part of Levi told him to close his eyes as he watched. It said that it was only a matter of time before Eren--sweet, kind, fiery Eren--fell to the creature. Eren wasn’t used to fighting in the depths, and even if he was, he could still be taken by surprise. Look at Levi. One wrong move and now he was useless. Why should he force himself to watch what would haunt him for the rest of his long life?

 _Because he’s not falling,_ another part whispered. _He’s going up against that thing alone and he’s holding his own. Look at him._

Levi did. Eren was a whirlwind of claws and fins, teeth bared in a feral snarl as he tousled with the shark. Poison leaked from his hands, even now, a cloud of murky water following him where he went as he left line after line on the shark’s body. Levi didn’t know what the poison did exactly, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before it took effect.

Eren could win this.

* * *

Eren’s mind was a blank canvas. There was no higher functioning taking place, there was no thought in his mind except kill. Kill the thing that had hurt Levi, that had knocked him up against the wall and made him bleed because _oh poseidon, he wasn’t moving and Eren had to get to him, had to make sure he was okay but this thing wasn’t. moving_ \--

The scent of iron was heavy in the water, blood and poison stinging Eren’s face as he watched the shark circle him. It was recovering, Eren knew, just as he knew that the poison in its system was going to make it drop soon.

He couldn’t wait that long.

With a snarl, he lunged, claws outstretched to make quick work of the wounds Levi had left behind--except he never made it. Crying out, he spun, a hard weight hitting his back and sending him off course. It was heavy, pushing him down several feet as he thrashed. Was there another one? Was this an ambush? Eren thought frantically, desperate to get back up to Levi. In his terror he barely noticed the voice calling his name, the same voice that seemed to be coming from behind him.

“Eren! Eren calm down! It’s okay! Levi’s fine, you’re fine, just--”

Eren stilled, going limp in what he now realized were a pair of arms. “Ar… Armin?” He whispered, glancing back at the blonde mop of hair.

“Yeah,” the mermaid smiled shakily, looking a shade of pale that Eren had never seen on him. “Listen, I know you want to see Levi but I need you to heal Reiner first. He’s going to die soon if you don’t.”

Blinking slowly, as if coming from a fog, Eren shook his head. “Reiner? What…”

“Please?” Armin asked, hands on his shoulders as he turned the other mermaid to face him. “I know you’re probably confused and angry but this is important.”

“Alright,” Eren nodded, lifting a hand to touch his head. It took conscious effort to stop the poison still seeping freely from his hands, but he did, following after Armin slowly. Now that the battle was over his body was beginning to tell him just how much it hurt.

“He’s over here,” Armin murmured, guiding his pod-mate over to where Farlan appeared to be kneeling beside a large shape.

Eren stilled. Blood was leaking into the water around that form, blood and threads of poison. “What…” he shook his head, horrified and betrayed and at his breaking point. “Why would--why did--”

“It’s our fault,” Armin told him, catching his hand. “I’ll explain everything as soon as we get back to the reef. Just please, trust me?”

He stared at him, eyes wide. Reiner had attacked him. Had attacked Levi. Reiner who was meant to be their friend, who was one of the few deeper sea dwelling creatures that Mikasa kept in touch with. He shook his head. “You’ve never given me reason to not trust you before,” Eren told him quietly, swimming towards the wounded shark. “Though you better have a good reason for all of this.”

Coming up beside him, Reiner looked worse than before. There were gouges of skin taken out of his sides and belly, the white of his skin turning almost gray as Eren’s poison seeped down into his veins. He sighed. “There are easier ways to die, you know.”

Reiner grinned, the action doing little to help Eren forget what had just taken place. “Wasn’t trying to die, though I came pretty close.”

Eren snorted. “No? Were you trying to kill me then? Or maybe Levi?”

The shark gave as much of a shrug as it was able. “No death was involved in the plans. I was going to keep things as painless as possible and then your friend over there jumped me.”

“You were coming at us like you were going to eat us!” Eren exclaimed, sealing his wounds with the healing liquid now slipping down his fingers.

“That was the plan,” Farlan finally spoke up, sighing softly. “it just went a little… awry.”

“A little?” Eren shook his head, pressing his lips together as he ran fingers along the deep gouges of Reiner’s side. “That’s an understatement.”

“Starfly…”

“Don’t ‘starfly’ me!” He spat, doing the best that he could with what was there. “I’m mad at you. At all of you.”

“Even Levi?” Farlan asked.

Eren scowled. “For once, no.” He stood then, staring down at Reiner. “I’d say it was nice seeing you but considering you attacked me…”

“I’m sorry?” Reiner questioned, wiggling slightly as he felt out the aches in his body.

“I’m guessing you had no part in the plan other than to make it happen so I suppose that you’re forgiven.” Eren told him. “Though I wouldn’t come near Levi. He might try to kill you anyways.”

The shark grimaced. “Duly noted.”

He nodded, turning away. He had more important things to worry about right now, anyways. Things like just how injured Levi was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psh, did I say that Levi and Eren were going to make up? Whoops. I was actually gonna make it happen... and then Levi decided to get knocked against the rocks and well. Congratulations Levi. You've graduated from a princess to a damsel in distress. Be proud. *slow clap*
> 
>  
> 
> With that said, it's been forever since I've written a fight scene so I'm sorry if it sucked. Tell me how it went??? Oh! And what'd you think of Reiner? He seemed the most shark like out of everyone...


	22. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like he was lost at sea while Levi had the map firmly in his clutches. All Eren could do was ride the waves and hope that the storm would subside--or that he wouldn’t drown trying to brave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha I got sick again fml  
> I did manage to finish this today tho, so there's that!

Levi was conscious enough to swim back to the reef without much help. The wounds on his back Eren had treated before making the journey back, helping his body to focus on healing whatever damage had been done to his head instead. By the time they had made it back, albeit slower than Eren had ever seen Levi swim, the other mermaid was fully coherent and more than ready to sink his claws into the culprits responsible for their ‘attack’. Eren, however, wasn’t sure he wanted the other male to find out what had driven their pod-mates to do such a thing.

“Is someone going to start talking?” Levi looked to the four mermaids around them, scowl deepening when none made a move to speak. “Really? No one wants to explain just what the hell happened back there?”

“You should rest,” Eren told him, voice quiet and almost ashamed. “We can all talk later.”

“Like hell we will!” Levi spat, turning on him with narrowed eyes. “Don’t tell me you were in on this too?!”

He recoiled. “Of course not! I would never risk your life like that! I just…” Eren bit his lip, fingers tangling with one another. “You’re injured. You need to rest.”

The other mermaid shook his head. His anger had died down in the face of whatever it was that was making Eren act as if he had a reason to be guilty, though it made him no less suspicious. “What’s going on?”

“I think we should go,” Armin spoke up, tugging lightly on Erwin’s arm. “this is between the two of you.”

“Yes,” Erwin agreed, catching Hanji around their waist to pull them away despite their protests. “We’ll leave the rest to you Eren.”

Farlan grimaced, touching a hand to Eren’s shoulder as he passed. His soft apology managed to hit Levi’s ears, making him all the more suspicious of just what was going on. The fact that Eren stared at the ground after they were gone did little to assuage that feeling, as well as the fact that he was unnaturally still in the always moving ocean, posture screaming insecurity. Levi almost thought he’d prefer another shark attack to this.

“Eren?”

At the sound of Levi's voice, he shook his head as if to rid himself of whatever thoughts plagued him, finally speaking once again. “Let’s go inside. You should probably sit down for this. I know I want to.”

The only news that warranted sitting down was bad, everyone knew that. And yet, Levi couldn’t help but follow after Eren, slipping into the other mermaid’s rooms--though cave was probably more accurate. The way Eren sunk down into one of the three chairs placed strategically around the table set up against the wall screamed of someone who had given up hope. His shoulders were slumped, his head bowed and his fins barely twitched; something was clearly wrong and Levi didn’t know what to do. What _could_ he do other than sink into the chair by Eren’s side? He had eradicated all other options. He couldn’t touch Eren, couldn’t embrace him or offer comforting caresses. Sure, friends could get away with a few hugs and a ruffle of the hair, but Levi wasn’t even sure that they were that. He knew he wouldn’t want to be friends if their roles were reversed. Hell, he was still surprised they had even gotten this far.

“Do you want me to ask?” Levi said. His voice was as gentle as it could get while his nerves were strung so tight, a detail that he wondered if Eren even noticed.

“No,” the mermaid whispered. “I um… I think it’d be better if I just talk and you listen. If you interrupt me I’m not going to be able to keep going. I’ll probably try and run away.”

Levi was tempted to tell him that there was no way he’d let him escape, injuries or not, but refrained. “Alright.” He sighed, settling back against the soft plants lining the back of his chair. They were gentle against the still stinging cuts of his back, something he was grateful for as his body healed. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Eren bit his lip, something like a laugh catching in his throat. “Right,” he shifted, hand tugging at a long strand of his bangs. “as if I’ll ever be ready for this conversation.”

Levi didn’t comment, waiting patiently for the answers he’d been snarling for previously. Watching Eren fumble made his anger almost non existent. The other mermaid had been in the line of fire as well, after all. Clearly he had had no hand in the attack, though Levi didn’t doubt that he had some idea as to what it was for. All he had to do was wait, which, contrary to some people’s beliefs--read: _Hanji_ \--he could do. He wasn’t one of the best hunters for nothing after all.

“Right,” Eren said again, taking a deep breath. “Okay. I can do this. I just… Remember our first fight? When you told me that I wasn’t--wasn’t desirable?”

Levi grimaced. “Yes.”

“And do you remember when I essentially ran away to another pod?” Eren continued, as if the other mermaid hadn’t said a thing. The words were falling faster from his mouth as he went, as if they couldn’t wait to get out. “And you remember when I came back with Farlan?”

Levi wished he didn’t.

“Well,” the other mermaid fidgeted, head scrunching down further as his shoulders rose. His cheeks were flushing, Levi noted with interest, eyebrows raising, and the fins of his ears seemed to have come back to life, wiggling with a life of their own. “Farlan… he already has someone he’s interested in. Everything we did… It was all to make you--to make you j-jealous. It was stupid I know!” Eren exclaimed, eyes wide as his head shot back up. “I never should have done it! You said that you didn’t want me and I should have listened but then Farlan said that I was being stupid, and Armin said that I wasn't thinking right, and it just--it got so messed up.”

Hit with the knowledge that Hanji’s assurances had been realistic, that Farlan and Eren weren’t in fact more than friends, a wave of overwhelming relief hit Levi’s chest hard. For a moment he had to wonder if his head injury wasn’t as healed as he’d thought, surprised eyes blinking at the frazzled mermaid in front of him. “What does that have to do with the shark?”

Eren clearly hadn’t expected that response. “I--what?”

“The shark,” Levi clarified. “What does any of that have to do with the shark attacking us? I don’t really see how that would make me jealous, though Farlan did apologize so I’m assuming he had a completely different plan in mind when teaming up with the idiots I consider family.”

“Reiner--the shark, I mean--was supposed to make us closer, I guess?” Eren bit his lip, distracted from his nerves for a moment to think it over. “The jealousy didn’t really seem to work all the much, at least not the way that we wanted it too, so they must have thought something else had to be done. I’m still sorry though. I would have never agreed to it if they’d asked. Endangering either of our lives would have been stupid. I’m surprised Armin even went along with it, let alone Farlan. They can both be extremely protective.”

“I’m sure they’re all lucky that Mikasa wasn’t around then,” Levi murmured, crossing his arms as he thought over everything he’d just learned.

Eren allowed him the time, seemingly unable to meet his eyes once again. The fading blush began to creep up over his tanned cheeks once more, threatening to spread out over the top of his chest if Levi didn’t say something soon.

Levi’s mouth quirked. “Eren.”

“...yes?”

“You did well fighting off the shark.”

Eren blinked. “Thank you?”

“I was ignorant earlier.” Levi continued, placing a hand on the table to push up out of his chair. His tired body needed the support, though he showed little of the weakness he felt. The position made him lean towards the other male, face hovering near Eren’s flushed face. “I let your disability consume everything I already knew about you. I let it invalidate what you could do, and I let it make me think less of you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“N-no,” Eren shook his head, looking torn between anger and dazed confusion as he leaned back into his chair, head craning back from Levi’s. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I’m sorry,” The other mermaid told him, reaching a hand out to run grey tipped fingers through Eren’s hair. It was like liquid between his fingers, slipping through the webbing towards the base as if it was no more than water.

Eren blinked, leaning into the touch. “Thank you. Though I’m hoping that you know better now.”

“I do,” Levi assured him, sliding that hand back to rest on Eren’s jaw, the webbed part of his fingers slipping the start of Eren’s ear in between his index and middle finger. The contact made the mermaid shiver, head lifting without much of a fuss when Levi tilted his chin up. “I didn’t want to tell you that you were undesirable--believe me Eren, I don’t think I’ve ever desired another as much as I do you.”

“Then why--”

“Hanji talked about some of our courting rituals, didn’t they?” Levi interrupted, claws scratching gently at the scales behind Eren’s ear.

“Of course,” Eren breathed, eyelashes fluttering. “but that doesn’t--” he stilled, mind catching up. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“Violence is a part of us as much as pretty trinkets are a part of yours,” the other male murmured. “I don’t want to watch my life tear you apart.”

Eren pulled away. “You couldn’t have just told me that?!” He demanded, eyes blazing with the fire that had seemed so dim under his uncertainty. “You made me think that I was stupid, that I would never find a mate because I would never be desirable, all because you couldn't use your words and communicate?! You’re so--you’re such an _asshole_!”

“I know.”

“No, I’m serious. You’re the biggest--”

“Eren.”

“--meanest--”

“Eren.”

“--most prickly urchin of a sharkface I have _ever_ met!”

_“Eren.”_

Levi's voice was as stern and demanding as it always was, but Eren was not to be dissuaded. He was a whirlwind of emotion and he was tired of holding it all inside. “You know what? Screw you. Screw you and your stupid face and your gorgeous fins and your mysterious life and you trying to protect me! I don’t need you to protect me, you ass! And I don’t care if it’s sort of sweet that you care, you could have at least talked to me about it before going and giving me a verbal _smack-down_ \--”

“Eren!” Levi interrupted once again, a dominant snarl underling his usual growl. Eren’s mouth snapped shut under the authority, shoulders heaving with the surge of emotion he’d just emitted. Looking at him, eyes fiery and fins flared, was a relief. They’d been walking on eggshells almost without knowing it, afraid to touch or step out of line. This was the return of the Eren he’d come to know, the one that had made him want what he had tried so desperately to avoid.

Levi sighed. “Eren,” he said again, gentler this time. “I’d like to kiss you. For real this time.”

Mismatched eyes blinked. “You…?”

“Yes.”

“And me…?"

“Yes,” Levi answered patiently.

Eren shook his head. “R-really?”

Levi smirked wryly. “Is it really so much a surprise? I’ve wanted to kiss you since you showed me the circles in the sky.”

“Stars,” Eren corrected dazedly, cheeks flushing a cherry red. “They’re… they’re called stars.”

“I don’t care,” he dismissed, swimming closer. He reached a hand out, hesitating just inches away from touching the other male’s skin. “Can I?”

The brunette swallowed, closing the distance between his cheek and that hand with a tilt of his head. “Can you…?”

“Kiss you, Eren.” Levi prompted, a soft chuckle bubbling up from his chest. “Can I kiss you?”

“Only if you promise me three things.”

He quirked an eyebrow, drifting closer. “Oh?”

“Mm,” Eren nodded, tongue flicking out along his lips. Levi’s eyes followed the motion, his thumb tracing over the wet skin in its wake. “you can’t run away after.”

Levi’s head bent, eyelids drooping. His voice was husky when he spoke. “Done.”

“You can’t--you can’t tell me you don’t want this in the morning.” Eren continued, eyes flicking from molten silver down to soft pink.

He smiled, though it was no smiling matter, free hand drifting down to cup the jut of Eren’s hip. “I think it’s obvious that I want you, princess.”

Eren frowned slightly at the nickname. “And, you have to--you have to…” His breath hitched under the cool press of Levi’s skin, trail of thought derailing. Their temperatures were different, having adapted for different depths of water, meaning that Levi was a blissful breeze against Eren’s otherwise warm skin and vice versa. It sent chills down the mermaid’s spine, body arching closer involuntarily when their chest’s met.

“Close your eyes,” Levi urged, as if Eren could do anything else. The other male’s gaze was too much, piercing him straight down to his bones and making Eren feel more vulnerable than he’d ever felt before. This was new; to the both of them. But with Levi looking at him like that, _touching_ him like that, Eren found it hard to remember. He felt like he was lost at sea while Levi had the map firmly in his clutches. All Eren could do was ride the waves and hope that the storm would subside--or that he wouldn’t drown trying to brave it.

Levi’s thumb found his lips first, tracing over the pouting bottom and up over the slope of his cheek. The touch left Eren’s skin warm and sensitive, lips parting as if it were something to inhale. An exhale of warmth was next, what must have been Levi’s breath fanning out over the other male’s mouth. It bubbled between them, eliciting more sensations that Eren didn’t know how to handle before finally, when the last bubbles were gone, Levi’s mouth met his own. 

He moved slow, thumbing at the skin below Eren’s eye with a tenderness that did little to help stop the shivers ransacking the golden mermaid’s body, his lips meeting Eren’s again and again. They never truly parted, the gills at their necks helping to take in what oxygen their mouths or noses may not be getting enough of, allowing for as much time as they wanted.

It wasn’t what Eren was expecting and yet it was.

He had expected something harsh and demanding, something that would take his breath away and make him weak--instead he got slow and hot, the rhythm of Levi’s mouth against his own leaving Eren heavy against Levi’s arms and trembling with a combination of elation and dizziness. It was an intoxicating mix, one that only furthered when what was the other mermaid’s tongue slipped out along the seam of his lips.

Cheeks flushed as a soft croon of a moan left Eren’s lips, and they parted with a gasp. It took a few moments for Eren to realize that his arms had relocated to Levi’s neck, distracted as he was as the other mermaid left a trail of open mouthed kisses down the slope of his neck to the skin behind his ear, but he found that he was quite pleased with the position. Hands where they were, he was free to slip them into Levi’s hair, where Eren reveled in the rougher texture. He loved the way the darker strands swirled around his fingers as if they had a life of their own, making shapes in the water. So enamored in the way that it moved, Eren almost missed the faint sound filling his ear.

Glancing down at Levi’s shoulders with pursed lips--lips that tingled and ached at the motion, a sensation wholly new and rather pleasing--the fins of the golden mermaid’s ears flicked, honing in on the sound. It didn’t take long to realize that it was coming from Levi--with the way that his chest was vibrating against Eren’s it would have been rather hard not to realize it--and it took even less to realize that he sounded almost like a pleased whale of sorts. A mix of clicks and low rumbling noises almost like thunder filled the silence between them, both soothing and stirring the heat in Eren’s blood. He shivered when Levi squeezed his hip.

“And you have to do that again,” Eren finally finished, breathless and pleased. “All of it. A lot.”

Levi chuckled. “Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, there's been so much buildup to this chapter that I hope it didn't disappoint *hides* writing kissing scenes has never been my forte
> 
> But guys, seriously, with this chapter this fic has officially made it past 100 pages. It's the longest fic I've ever written and I'm amazed that it's still going. Usually I end up giving up on bigger projects due to lack of motivation, something that I've managed to ignore with the help of all of your support. Thank you so much guys, I love you all <3


	23. We'll Meet In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That aside, how did things go yesterday?” Armin asked, turning to Eren with concern. His eyes were big and apologetic and the other mermaid couldn’t have been mad even if he’d wanted to.
> 
> “Good,” Eren grinned. “Really good.”
> 
> “So you’re…?”
> 
> “Courting?” Eren asked innocently. “Yeah, you could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amused myself with this chapter. Sorry if it's ridiculous.

Eren and Levi did not emerge from Eren’s rooms until the next morning. The fact that this could mean something very good, or something very bad, was an unanimous agreement. Armin however, was nervous that it was the latter. Levi had looked angry, vicious even, and everyone knew that he had turned that anger on Eren before. Of course, he’d done it in order to protect Eren, but as strung out as he’d seemed, Armin wasn’t sure that he would hold back. Even Eren had seemed angry, backed into a corner and wanting to run. It’d be a miracle if they came out of this closer as opposed to further away than ever, and with time running out that might mean the end of everything they’d worked for when involving Reiner in their matchmaking. Of course, Hanji’s badly whispered “do you think they killed each other?” did nothing to help his anxieties either.

Sitting on his left, Erwin squeezed Armin’s hand, his larger hand nearly encompassing the smaller male’s own. “Relax,” he urged, brushing a thumb against the pulse beating fast under the vulnerable underside of Armin’s wrist. “Levi would never hurt Eren physically and he would certainly never spend a night with him if they were fighting. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“It had better be,” Mikasa spoke up, eyes dark as she glared at him. She had arrived early that morning, tired from a long journey and ready to slip into bed. Instead she had found the five of them in varying states of anxiousness, with no signs of Eren or Levi, and had been forced to hear the recount of everything that had occurred. After a strong tongue lashing, the only reason she was still waiting around a table for her pod-mate to show up instead of charging into Eren’s rooms herself, was the knowledge that whether things ended badly or not, this was what Eren needed, the chance to talk to Levi and either move on or dive back in--whatever that may mean.

“It will be,” Armin told her, though he wasn’t quite convinced himself. Another squeeze of his hand and an amused glance down at his tail made Armin all too aware of the fact that in his nerves he had been flicking Erwin with his fins repeatedly in what had to be an annoying gesture. Immediately a blush stained the smaller male’s cheeks, and he ducked his head with a mumbled apology.

A rumble of a laugh answered the act, and Erwin pressed a fond kiss to the side of his face. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “I don’t mind it.”

Farlan sighed, making a face at them from the other side of the table. “At least we’ve brought one pair closer, even if it wasn’t the intended one.”

“We brought them closer,” Hanji grinned, looking far too sure of themselves for someone who had just asked if murder had taken place. “count on it.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Farlan shrugged, frowning at the other mermaid. “sharkface never seemed very bright.”

Somehow, very few were surprised by the response that followed.

“Well then you’ll be pleased to hear that ‘sharkface’ doesn’t really care what you think; and he’s getting real tired of hearing you talk shit,” Levi’s voice answered from behind, his eyes glaring at the other male when he turned to face him.

Farlan glared right back, undaunted by the murder in the other’s eyes. “Maybe you should stop sneaking up on people then.”

Levi growled. He was tired of having to bite his tongue when it came to the mermaid who had slunk into his life and seemingly taken his place at Eren’s side, and now that things were sorted out for the better he was done censoring himself. “It’s not my fault your senses are shot. Stop being a deaf idiot and your problems will be solved.”

“A deaf--?!” Farlan snarled back, palms slamming into the table as he rose from his seat. His spines flared, fins billowing out threateningly. “Who’s the idiot here, sharkface? I seem to recall hearing about how you rejected someone who was more than willing to be with you, not to mention perfect! Comparing that to being ‘deaf’ I’d say I’m doing pretty well, wouldn’t you?”

Reactions were varied. Hanji stared up at him as if seeing him in a new light; Armin gaped at him; Erwin gave him a curious, almost approving stare; Mikasa looked approving, and Eren... Farlan was just realizing that Eren was even there.

“Are you alright?” He asked, momentarily distracted as he eyed the golden mermaid. “You didn’t come out last night.”

“I’m… I’m fine.” Eren answered, looking stunned and slightly worried. He glanced between Farlan and Levi, tensed as if getting ready to jump between them. “Did you… what are you doing?”

“Relieving some tension, that’s all.” Farlan grinned falsely, waving a hand. “Right sharkface?”

Levi’s teeth ground at the name. “Sure thing, _sunshine_.”

“There seems to be an overabundance of nicknames starting with ‘s’.” Erwin couldn’t help but remark, eyebrow cocked curiously.

Armin nodded silently in agreement.

“It’s not much of an insult though,” Hanji joined in. “The only distinction is the way Levi says it.”

Levi twitched. “I can _hear_ you.”

“Then you should know that they’re right,” Farlan sniffed, eyes narrowed. “I don’t much like being called something so… Familiar by the likes of you.”

“Guys,” Eren tried, raising his hands. “Don’t fight. Can we just--”

“Deal with it,” Levi answered, baring his teeth. “if sharkface stays, sunshine does.”

“Eren,” Armin called, patting the empty seat between him and Mikasa. “Come sit.”

Eren sighed, taking one look at the arguing pair before turning away. “I might as well,” he muttered, throwing his hands in the air. They barely even noticed him slinking past, and he fell into the seat with a huff.

“Eren,” Mikasa said as soon as he’d settled. “are you hurt? They said you fought Reiner.”

“I’m fine,” he dismissed, letting her patt at his body with a distracted frown. He leaned his chin onto his hands, letting out a puff of air. “do you think they’ll stop anytime soon?”

“Levi will cool off soon,” Erwin reassured. “he’s just finally letting out his jealousy.”

“He’ll probably warm up to ‘sunshine’ afterwards too,” Hanji added, snickering a little at their pun. “they’re a good match.”

“That aside, how did things go yesterday?” Armin asked, turning to Eren with concern. His eyes were big and apologetic and the other mermaid couldn’t have been mad even if he’d wanted to.

“Good,” Eren grinned, eyes going a bit glazed as he thought back to the caress of Levi’s hand and the warm press of his mouth. “Really good.”

“So you’re…?”

“Courting?” Eren asked innocently. “Yeah, you could say that.”

The squeal Hanji let out was enough to get Farlan and Levi to stop arguing. Even Erwin, who had seen it coming long before it actually happened winced, hands cupped over Armin’s ears in protection.

“Dammit, Hanji.” Levi complained, rubbing at one of his ears. “What the hell--?”

“First Erwin and now Levi!” Hanji grinned, ignoring the various looks of pain and anger as they shot across the table, clutching Eren and Armin to their chest. “How exciting!”

“Wait, what?” Eren gasped, eyes flying open to stare at Armin. His cheeks was squished against Hanji’s shoulder, one of Armin’s elbows digging into his ribs, but that did little to dissuade him. “Did you guys--?”

Armin flushed, holding out his wrist. “Yeah. It was--it happened yesterday.”

“Oh my god!” Eren exclaimed, squirming out of Hanji’s hold to grab at his pod-mate’s arm. “Holy shit, Armin! Holy _shit_. Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Armin laughed, barely managing to keep himself from tangling in Eren’s tail with the other male’s erratic movements. “I was busy trying to get you into your own courting!” He explained, aware that Eren was making a bit of a whirlpool in his excitement and unable to do much about it. It didn’t help that moments later Mikasa was joining them, hooking an arm with Eren’s and joining him in examining the piece of jewelry adorning their pod-mate’s wrist.

“I didn’t think anyone could be worse than Hanji,” Levi remarked, hissing when a loose piece of seaweed slapped against his cheek.

“Armin is Eren’s best friend, what did you expect?” Farlan answered, sighing as he sunk down into his seat. “Let’s just hope Erwin’s work is up to par.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to the blonde.

“What?” Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Do you think I’d give my mate something not up to standards?”

“No.”

“For your sake I hope not.”

“Doubtful.”

Erwin gave Levi a look of exasperation.

“It’s perfect!” Eren declared, letting the three of them sink back down to the sandy floor. He ran his fingers over lines of silver, catching the whale charm at the middle in between a thumb and forefinger. A wink of turquoise gleamed back at him on either side of its head, and Eren marveled at the detail of it. “Erwin, where did you learn to sculpt like this?”

“I took advantage of the talks you and Hanji shared and examined different pieces of work. In the depths of the ocean we have often had to make weapons of our own so it wasn’t hard to transfer the skill to something smaller.” He shrugged, looking rather pleased. “Luckily, Armin liked it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Armin blushed. “How could I not?”

“It suits you,” Mikasa agreed, flashing him a small smile. Armin smiled back.

“It does,” Farlan agreed, now that the excitement had dulled down and he could get a good look at it. “Congratulations.”

“It figures the two of you would end up picking from the same pod,” Mikasa mused, hand lifting to touch a hand to her necklace. “I should have known.”

Farlan’s eyes snapped up. “What?”

It was Eren’s turn to blush, his hands releasing Armin from his grasp. “I um…”

“That’s right,” Levi said, as if he’d just remembered something important. He reached an arm out, tugging Eren to his side. “We’ve decided to enter into a courting.” He smirked, fixing Farlan with a challenging glare. “Who’s the idiot now, _sunshine_?”

Farlan stared, though what came out of his mouth was, admittedly, not what Levi had been expecting. “Oh thank poseidon,” he sighed, shoulders slumping as if a great weight had been lifted. “the next step was kissing him and I didn’t think I’d survive that.”

Eren’s whimper of embarrassment nearly drowned out Levi’s growl. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise the sea, the fluff has returned! *throws confetti* I can finally exchange all the sads for the haps.


	24. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack I'm so sorry this has taken so long!! I've only got around two weeks before I'm off to college and I've been so busy trying to get everything done and packed that I've completed neglected both this fic and all my others! 
> 
> With that said I feel like I should address the updating schedule. Since I will be in school again soon, updates won't be as regular. I can't say how long it will be between each one, as I don't know how busy I'll be with school until I'm there, but I'm going to say it's going to be two to three weeks at least instead of five days. I'm really sorry to anyone that this disappoints, but I promise I'm doing my best.

With Eren and Levi's announced courting, the reasons for Farlan to stay quickly drew to none. It made Eren sad to see the other mermaid go, but he knew that Farlan had a pod of his own to take care of, and a soon-to-be mate waiting for him.

Isabel had been gone when Eren had visited, off to check on a pod of dolphins that swam the currents near their home. Farlan had left an old friend in charge and with a message for her, knowing that time was of the essence in Levi’s case. Having a soft spot for Eren, she would probably talk Farlan’s ear off for leaving her behind.

Even still, Farlan had assured Eren that it was nothing he couldn’t handle, ruffling his hair when the golden mermaid’s worry had been all too clear.

It didn’t help much. Eren felt guilty for being so selfish. He'd barely even given Izzy a thought when they'd left Farlan's pod to return to his own, too wrapped up in his own conflict to take in the bigger picture. He was sure that the only reason she hadn't chased after them was because someone needed to look after their territory.

He wasn't leaving right away, of course. Farlan would stay for a day longer to get everything settled and say his goodbyes, and then he would return home.

It was long enough for Levi to know what he was going to say even before the day was up.

"You want to go with him."

Eren, who had been staring off into the distance with a frown marring his face, stared up at him. His eyes shone with genuine surprise. "What? No, of course not. Besides, you're going to be leaving soon and we've only just decided to start courting."

"We have less than half a moon cycle left," Levi agreed. He crossed his arms, hiding the unease he felt about that. "which means that there's no time like the present to make our courting gifts."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't really official until we both receive gifts right? At least in your culture, that is."

"I, yes, but..." Eren looked dumbfounded that he had even remembered, let alone put that much thought into things.

"But nothing." Levi dismissed. "You can visit your friend and work on your own gift without the danger of me seeing it and I can do the same here. We can meet back here in a few days time to exchange them.”

“You expect me to just _leave_ after we just made up? And when our days are already numbered in the first place?” Eren’s eyes flashed with fire. “Absolutely not.”

Warmth filtered in through Levi’s chest. “Eren--”

Eren crossed his arms. “Don’t.”

He blinked, momentarily dissuaded. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t ‘Eren’ me.” The mermaid scowled. “I know that tone, I’ve heard it from Armin and Mikasa countless times. They always use it when they try to convince me to do something that I don’t want to, so don’t. I’m not going anywhere without you and that’s final.”

Levi sighed. The warmth in his chest flared brighter, though he did his best to hide it. “What about your friends?”

“We can always visit Izzy another time, when things have settled down.” Eren dismissed with a flick of his tail. “Besides, Farlan said everything was fine and even though I feel guilty, I believe him.”

Levi made a face at the blonde mermaid’s name, though he kept quiet. “And the courting gifts?”

“The reef isn’t that small, Levi.” Eren smiled, softening from his defensive stance. He slipped through the water, hesitating a moment before dropping a kiss to the other mermaid’s nose. He was gone just as fast, cheeks a flushed pink. “I think we can manage keeping one another from seeing them too soon.”

The other mermaid sighed. He crossed his arms to prevent himself from pulling Eren back against his body, unsatisfied with such a small touch. “If you say so.”

* * *

Farlan’s farewells were a small affair, with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the three deep sea mermaids saying their goodbyes. Levi hadn’t been aware that Hanji and Erwin had gotten along so well with him, but he made no effort to stop them from giving their own sending off. When it came to Eren, however, he struggled.

“I’ll come visit when I can,” Eren was saying, arms wrapped around Farlan’s shoulders. The other male’s arms were around his waist, and Levi glared darkly. His eyes just dared those digits to dip lower, ready to tear them off at a seconds notice.

Hanji nudged his side. “They’re hugging, you pufferfish. Stop acting like the shark Farlan calls you.”

Levi growled lowly, though he made an attempt to seem less imposing. It wasn’t like he could help it! He’d watched Farlan touch Eren for far too long, and he burned at the memory. He wanted to kiss every inch of skin that the other mermaid’s lips had touched, wanted to run his hands over every dip and furrow of his prospective mate’s body and wipe away the memory of all that Farlan had done to make him jealous.

Farlan pulled away from Eren, easing Levi’s irritation somewhat. He laughed softly, tugging gently on Eren’s hair before turning in Levi’s direction. It took a moment for the deep sea mermaid to realize that he was the last one left, and by then Farlan was already holding out his hand.

“What do you say, sharkface?” Farlan grinned, eyebrow raised. “Friends.”

Aware of Eren’s hopeful eyes on him, Levi reluctantly placed a hand in the other’s. “Barely.”

The blonde laughed. “You’re an ass, sharkface, but I think you’ll be alright. Take of Eren, alright? And,” he winked, withdrawing his hand before Levi could consider hitting him. “let him take care of you.”

Levi was slightly flummoxed by that, though he didn’t show it. “Sure thing, sunshine.” He drawled, giving a lazy wiggle of his fingers. “Have a safe trip.”

Eren positively _beamed_ at his side, and Levi was all too pleased to wind an arm around his waist. There would be no more hugs for the other blonde.

Farlan seemed to understand what he was doing, and flashed him a look that was all too knowing for Levi’s tastes. “Goodluck, Eren. You’re going to need it.”

Eren rolled his eyes, eyes bright like they hadn’t been since Levi had rejected him. “You too. Isabel’s going to chew you apart.”

Farlan shrugged. “Nothing I haven’t handled before. Besides, she’ll be far more interested in hearing about you and your mate. Too bad I won’t have any really juicy stories for her.”

The golden mermaid flushed, going rigid in Levi’s grip. “Y-you--!”

“Anyways,” he continued, grinning widely at Eren. “bye now. If you need help with sharkface over there again, you know where to find me.”

Levi huffed.  ****

It was things like that that made him not sorry to see the other leave, but then again, all of his interactions with Farlan had been colored with jealousy and anger. Maybe they _would_ find a way to be friends in the end.

 _Yeah,_ Levi rolled his eyes, running a hand over Eren’s back. It was the same exact spot Farlan had touched. _The very end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry for such a shitty chapter after such a long wait. I had to wrap up the Farlan thing to move on to bigger and better things, but I'm pretty sure this isn't the last you'll see of him or Isabel. So for those IsaFar lovers out there, don't worry, your time will come. Next chapter will have the long awaited courting gifts!
> 
> ALSO  
> I feel like I should have put this in the chapter where they kissed, but I forgot about it until now (sorry ;;). [This song was a huge inspiration up until that point, so if anyone's interested you can take a listen.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs9X8NhQJF4)


	25. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to kiss me then?” He asked, tilting his chin up defiantly. “Or did you lie when you said we’d be doing that a lot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, right?!?!?!?!  
> I just got to college a couple days ago, and I guess it's put me in a writing mood. I'll admit I had a little bit of a writers block throughout the beginning of this chapter (starting it was a bitch) but hey, at least I got it done right? Just let it be known that I've been up since 7 in the morning doing everything from community service to helping people move in, just got back from a party a little while ago (damn these people can dance), and yet, got this chapter out just for you guys, at almost midnight. Never doubt that I love you all <3
> 
> (Also, heeyyyyyy. I think this is the longest chapter yet!)

There were times in Erwin's life when everything had seemed like it would never change. He'd been an adult for almost six hundred years now, and of those six hundred years, he'd been leader of his pod for more than two hundred. It had been monotonous at best. Feeding the pod, protecting the pod, expanding the pod... It had all come down to basics. Erwin had been fine with basics for a time; had enjoyed it even, but with the passing time came loneliness. Hanji and Levi helped of course, in their own free spirited way, but not even friends of their caliber could replace that familiar ache for intimacy.

Every mermaid had it. It was an inborn need to find a mate and reproduce--an instinct if you will. Even Levi had it, though he'd probably be hard pressed to admit it. As a leader, Erwin had had to resolve himself to waiting out the time instead of going off in search of a suitable mate. He was not one to shirk responsibilities after all, and abandoning a pod that needed him definitely fell under that category. So he had waited. He'd watched dozens of mermaids come and go; had sent off mated couples even, and had overseen their courtings. After half a millennia, that waiting had paid off--albeit, with some help from Hanji--and he had found Armin. Armin who had made a home in the exact opposite of Erwin's, but who had welcomed both he and his pod despite their foreign roots. Armin who could match Erwin in a duel of minds and whose best friend was Levi's soon-to-be-mate.

Eren, Erwin had come to realize, had the ability to bring out parts of Levi that Erwin had rarely--if ever--seen before. It was around him that Levi smiled and teased and let loose. After first watching the two together, Hanji had more than agreed that the golden mermaid was a perfect match for their sullen pod-mate, but of course there had been hiccups. Erwin had anticipated Levi's actions in regard to Eren, but he had been useless to do more than watch as the other male had seemingly destroyed what could have been the best thing to happen to him. All Erwin had been able to do was to wake Levi up to the fact that Eren was more than capable of proving himself in whatever way they chose to go--and not only because Armin had told him so either. There was a reason Erwin was so good at diplomacy, and it wasn't because he could speak pretty words either. He watched, he listened, he observed. Erwin was many things, but rarely a liar. If he had truly thought that Eren was not suited for their courting rituals, he would have told Levi. As it was, the deep sea mermaid had had no trouble in reassuring both Levi and Armin that Eren would do just fine with their customs, so long as he did not let his disabilities hold him back.

It pained Erwin to admit that Levi's blunder had brought Armin and he closer. Erwin did not like using his pod-mate's pain to his advantage, nor did he enjoy watching Levi suffer. This is why he'd been so eager to help the two mermaids come back together--even through such drastic measures as a shark attack. He'd been relieved when Eren and Levi had announced their courting, thinking that all was once again well, but of course, it was Levi and he always made things difficult.

Erwin sighed. "Levi, you're going to end up making a mess if you keep swimming in circles like that."

The mermaid in question barely paid him any attention as he flitted through the caves they were in. Every now and then he'd scratch at the walls or pick up a rock, a disgruntled frown on his face all the while. Sometimes he'd place one in the bag at his hip--courtesy of Armin--other times he'd free his hands with a flick of his wrist. He never looked quite satisfied though, which was probably the reason why there was a whirlpool forming around them. "We're in a cave. There's nothing to make a mess of, Erwin."

"You know, I could help a lot more if you'd tell me what you're looking for," Erwin pointed out. "otherwise I'm just standing here watching."

"I'm doing this myself," Levi immediately dismissed, peering into a dark crevice. "it's a courting gift, not a collaboration."

"Then why am I here?"

"In case I need help lifting something," was his answer. Levi straightened, fixing him with a look. "Did you have help with yours?" Erwin opened his mouth to answer; Levi ignored him. "No, of course not. I'm done here. Let's go."

Erwin sighed. He was used to being exasperated at the other mermaid's ways, but he couldn't help but smile fondly. "He's going to love it, you know."

Levi barely blinked, though the twitch of his ears was telling enough. "What?"

"Eren," Erwin explained, keeping pace with his podmate. "No matter what you give him, he'll love it. You should know that."

The tension in the other mermaid's shoulder's seemed to grow before with a sigh, Levi nodded. "Yeah," he smiled ever so slightly. "I know.”

* * *

Eren was a perfectionist at heart when it came to his work, Armin had come to know this over the years of them being together. It was because of that knowledge that he was unsurprised by the mess that greeted him upon entering his pod-mate's room.

"Eren," Armin sighed disapprovingly. There was a bowl of food in his hands, full of all of Eren’s favorite foods. He’d been locked in his rooms for the better part of two days now, and the room was more than showing it. There were pearls on the floor, bits of metal scattered about the table and an assortment of gems all over the place. You would have never known that the owner of it all had polished those same stones and metal with the care most only took around children.

“Eren,” Armin repeated, when Eren made no move to look up from the table. He set the food down in front of the other mermaid. When his pod-mate still didn’t respond, Armin resorted to tugging--on Eren’s ear, for a matter of fact.

“Ow!” Eren jerked upright, swatting at the blonde’s hand and hissing on instinct. The hand rose to cup his ear protectively when Armin slipped away, and the other mermaid’s look of anger faded into a pout. “What was that for?”

“You’ve been in here for almost two days,” Armin gave the food a pointed look. “Eat. Before you collapse on Levi’s courting gift.”

Eren blinked. “Why did you say that like it was a threat?”

He sighed, with the air of someone who was preparing to brutally demolish someone else’s ideals. It was something Eren had only seen Armin do and it was terrifying. “What do you think will happen if you get sick because of this, Eren?”

“Everyone will yell at me?”

“Not only that,” he shook his head. “Levi wouldn’t stay away. He’d probably rush in here as soon as he found out what happened. After making sure you were okay, he’d see the courting gift, tell you that he didn’t care if it was up to your standards of perfection and that you were being stupid--probably in a much more vulgar way, for that matter.”

Eren grimaced. “I know you’re right but,” he glanced over at the sorted mess on the table, putting a piece of fish absentmindedly in his mouth. “it just doesn’t seem right.”

Armin raised an eyebrow, glancing over at what he assumed was to be Levi’s gift. “You’re kidding right?” The look Eren shot him unleashed another sigh from the blonde. “No, of course not. Eren, it’s perfect. Stop worrying and take care of yourself.” Armin reached out, ruffling his hair. “Get some sleep. When you wake up it’ll be time for you to exchange gifts and everything will be fine.”

Eren sighed, leaning against his shoulder. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

* * *

Eren was visibly nervous when he met Levi, anyone could see it. His ears were twitching erratically, his fingers fidgeting with the bag at his side--even his eyes were all over the place, taking in everything and anything like a scared fish. “Hey.”

Levi smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “Hey.”

Eren huffed, expression dissolving into a pout. He swiped at the other mermaid’s shoulder half heartedly, swimming closer. “Don’t make fun of me! This is new and I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Levi murmured, eyes tracking his movements. He stood still, like the large predators of the sea before they swooped in for the kill, allowing their prey to get close enough to do so. Levi didn’t intend to kill Eren, of course--or hurt him at all, for that matter--but it wasn’t that long a stretch to say that their situation was similar to that of predator and prey. Levi was far more of a killer than Eren--in fact, killing was a necessity for him. While Eren had the option of flowering plants and fruits that dropped into the ocean, Levi and his pod had only fish--fish that sometimes easily dwarfed their size.

“Because you’re you,” Eren exclaimed, waving a hand to encompass all of Levi. “you’re not from the shallows like I am. You don’t like jewelry. You hate things that draw attention to you--though I guess that’s more of a survival thing. You have no use for anything that I could make and I’m really scared that you’re going to hate what I did.”

“Eren,” Levi interrupted, before he could continue. “you have nothing to be nervous about.”

“Didn’t you just hear me?” He demanded. “I have every reason--”

“Eren,” Levi repeated, fingers pressed against the other mermaid’s mouth. Their eyes met, Eren’s a mix of surprise and anger, with Levi’s steady and warm. “I mean it.” He took his fingers away then, and Eren stared after them as if they could bite. His tongue flicked out to trace his lips, and he swallowed before looking up.

“Are you going to kiss me then?” He asked, tilting his chin up defiantly. “Or did you lie when you said we’d be doing that a lot?”

“Cheeky,” Levi muttered, tilting Eren’s chin up. His smile was hidden in the warmth of the other’s mouth. Eren’s laughter bubbled up from his chest, and Levi could feel the way his shoulders shook when he wound an arm around his waist. It didn’t take long for him to turn that laughter into a moan, something that turned Levi’s mouth into more of a smirk than a smile.

“We’re supposed to be exchanging courting gifts,” Eren eventually gasped, his lips swollen and pink. Levi growled lowly, chasing after his mouth.

“Who cares?” He answered, catching Eren’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

“I do!” Eren gasped, clutching at his shoulders. “Both of our pods are waiting to hear the result. If we don’t hurry up, one or all of them are going to come see what’s wrong. Do you really want them to see us like this?”

Levi made a face. “You really know how to kill a mood, don’t you princess?”

“And you really like trying to make me grow fond of insulting nicknames, don’t you?” Eren countered.

Two more kisses later, Levi finally asked, “is it working?”

“Shut up,” Eren muttered, cheeks flushed. He pushed away from Levi after one last nipping kiss, shaking his head as if to convince himself that they had to stop. “You--you go first okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed, reaching for the bag thrown over his own shoulder. He wasn’t one to carry such things, usually, but he’d needed something to hold Eren’s gift. “Do I have to do anything special?”

“No,” Eren shook his head. His eyes followed Levi’s hands, intent like nothing ever before. “we don’t really have a big ceremony. When the mating is complete there’s a blessing the leader of the pod gives, but that’s about it. It’s a very intimate, personal thing. We prefer our decoration to draw attention, not our relationships.”

“The opposite of us, then,” Levi murmured. “Courtings and matings are the only thing we truly bring attention to.”

Eren grinned, nudging his shoulder. “That’s why opposites attract, right?”

Levi smiled faintly. “Right,” he agreed, pulling the cold piece of silver out of his bag. Distracted momentarily as he was, it took Eren a second to realize what he was seeing. When he did, he stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And--

“Eren,” Levi frowned, feeling as if he was the other mermaid, all nerves and fear. “Can you--”

“You…” Eren shook his head, eyes wide. His hand moved as if to touch the offering, before moving to his mouth instead. “It’s…”

“Horrible? Shameful? You’re not really giving me much here, Eren. If you don’t like it, I’ll throw it out.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He exclaimed, all hesitation gone. His hands grabbed the metal out of Levi’s hand as if he had been winding up to throw it away right that second. “I love it.”

“Do you?” Levi questioned, because he was nervous too, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“How could I not?” Eren laughed shakily, raising his hand to peer down at the work of art--because that’s what it was. The bracelet was polished silver, thick and wide with jagged zigzags at the top. It took Eren a minute to realize what it was, and when he did he couldn’t help but laugh again. “It’s a crown. You made me a crown.”

“For a princess,” Levi agreed smugly.

Eren groaned. “That name’s not going anywhere anytime soon, is it?”

The other mermaid shrugged, though the curve of his mouth was all the answer Eren needed. “That’s not all,” Levi pointed out. “Look closer.”

Lifting the bracelet to do just that, mismatched eyes ran over the surface. His fingers followed. “What are…” Eren squinted, digging a nail into one of the holes dotting the metal. It clicked when he saw the milky white stone in the middle of it all, the only decoration to be seen. “Are these stars?”

“It was one of our first real memories,” Levi pointed out, taking the bracelet from Eren and opening the hidden clasp. The metal parted without a hitch, and Eren offered his right wrist willingly. The closing of the bracelet felt good, better than the warmth of the sun or the way it felt to race through the water. Levi’s fingers traced over its surface. “A crown of stars for the sun,” he smiled, slow and sweet. “it’s rather fitting.”

“Are you calling yourself the night?” Eren murmured, eyes flicking from Levi's mouth to his eyes.

“What do you think?” Levi countered, drawing closer. His hand raised from the other mermaid’s wrist to cup the back of his head.

“You know they’re destined to never be together, right?” He asked, voice thin and whispery. Levi’s mouth brushed against his with every word, and Eren shuddered at the feeling.

“Fuck that,” Levi said, tugging him closer. “we make our own destiny. I’m with you, for as long as you keep that thing around your wrist.”

Eren smiled, nuzzling closer to steal a kiss. “How princely of you.”

His nose wrinkled. “Don’t you dare.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

Levi pulled away, eyes narrowing. “Don’t you dare try and make that my nickname.”

Eren sighed. “But where’s the fun in that, my prince?”

“Eren,” Levi threatened. “I will never call you anything--especially princess--if you don’t stop.”

He rolled his eyes. “And how exactly is that a threat? You not calling my princess is exactly--” Eren paused, eyes widening. “No.”

“Hmm?”

“No, you didn’t.” Eren groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “You bastard, tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what, Eren?” Levi smirked. “Tell me.”

“You didn’t make me like that name,” Eren denied. “No.”

He shrugged. “Whatever you say, princess.”

“Shut up,” Eren snapped, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He fished in his own bag, pulling out a piece of leather. “otherwise I’ll keep this.”

Despite his words, Eren let Levi take it from his hands willingly. The material unfolded when Levi held it up, a long thin piece slipping free to wave in the water. “What is this?” Levi frowned, head tilting to the side.

“It’s a sheath,” Eren explained, taking the leather from Levi’s hands to swim behind him. He drew the material around the other mermaid’s waist, doing up the small buckle on the side. When he was done the pouch of the sheath fell onto Levi’s scarred hip. “Is it okay? I was going to make it for your other side but I know you favor this one. If it rubs or anything I can try and fix it.”

Levi shook his head, running a thumb over the leather. “It’s fine. It barely feels like anything is there.” He turned to look back at Eren, only to be stopped by a pair of arms winding around his waist. “What’s it hold?”

Eren nuzzled into Levi’s back, face pressed in between his shoulder blades. He didn’t want to let go of the other mermaid, but he did, releasing one arm from around Levi’s taunt stomach to slip back into his bag. “This.”

Levi looked down at the returning arm, slipping his fingers around Eren’s to hold the blade being offered. He took in the craftsmanship, running a finger over the bone white of the blade curiously. The end was carved with wicked points in the swirling design, what looked like waves running through the weapon. It would deal a nasty blow if used, and Levi was more than impressed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Really?” Eren’s arms tightened around Levi’s waist.

“Really,” Levi confirmed, slipping the blade into the sheath. “it’s perfect.”

“I also have this,” Eren told him, holding out a small glass vial. It was filled with a swirling green liquid, a liquid Levi remembered vaguely. It too fit into the side of the pouch. “it’s some of my healing salve. It’ll help you if you ever get injured again.” His hand ran over the scarred curve of Levi’s hip, fingers gentle.

“Eren,” Levi murmured, slipping his hands down to squeeze the other mermaid’s. “Let me go.”

His arms tightened. “I don’t want to.”

“Eren.”

He sighed, put out and unwilling, but drawing his arms away all the same. Levi turned as they went, winding his own arms around Eren’s waist instead. “I told you,” he said, tracing the seam of Eren’s mouth with his tongue. “you had nothing to be nervous about.”

Eren smiled, arms lifting to twine his fingers in Levi’s hair. “I know,” he bit his lip. “I couldn’t help it though.” He didn’t fight it when Levi chased away his teeth, pressing a kiss to the bitten skin instead.

“Ridiculous,” Levi chided.

He shrugged. “That’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?!?!?!?! I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time, and I'm really excited to see what you guys think. If you've never commented on a chapter before, please please please comment on this one. I'm really nervous and happy about how it came out.
> 
> Btw, don't know if this'll be mentioned in future chapters, but Sasha and Connie totally helped Levi find that stone.
> 
> Edit: I've had some questions regarding if I will continue this story and I've finally decided that it's at a point where I can close it without having to worry about wrapping it up in a separate half hearted chapter. I had more plans for this story but honestly my inspiration and time has been eaten up by college and life and I just can't see myself writing any more. With that said, I'm still going to keep the series itself as open because I would still like to write a couple of the scenes rattling around in my head. If written I will post those as separate oneshots. Thank you to all that have stuck with me on this story and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. I hope that you enjoyed the ride if even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr (http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/) and I'll be tracking "fic: don't drown in the sea"
> 
> Anyone who wants to talk about this story, this ship, this fandom (hell, anything really) is more than welcome to pop over and chat! I love talking to you guys~ :)


End file.
